


I Now Pronounce You Jared and Jensen... Again?

by xDarkDesires



Series: I Now Pronounce You... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did it once so they can do it again right? A couple of parties, a small gathering and a simple I do. Although nothing really is simple, is it? </p><p>Jensen’s got a new job and certain hot new friend that sparks Jared’s self-consciousness to all new levels. He’s jealous and insecure and really wants to punch the guy, is he overreacting or is there a real reason for concern? Meanwhile Jensen’s oblivious to Jared’s worries… him and Jared are forever… right?</p><p>Will they make it to another ‘I do’ or will they destroy everything they have first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, home sweet home” Jared sighed as he helped Jensen wrap his legs around his shoulders before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss “fuck you’re flexible” he panted.   
  
“Bet you don’t think Misha’s yoga classes are a waste of time now do you?” he grinned up at his husband and rocked his hips up to meet Jared’s thrusts.  
  
“You ever mention Misha’s name during sex again and there will be no more sex... ever” Jared threatened with no real heat behind it. Jensen was about to chuckle at that but he was cut off with a moan as Jared got the angle just right, hitting that sweet spot every time.  
  
They’d just got home from Hawaii where they spent their anniversary and never quite made it to the bedroom, landing on the floor and staying there as they’d fought with their clothes and lost themselves in each other. Something Jensen knew he would regret but couldn’t quite think why, that is… until…   
  
“Welcome home fuckers!” Danneel burst through the door, arm full of beer and a shit eating grin on her face once she caught sight of them “Oh my god it’s hot in here”.   
  
They both froze, Jensen’s jaw dropped open in mortification as he turned bright red and Jared quickly tried to blanket Jensen with his own body, which was hard considering Jensen’s legs were still tightly wrapped around his neck and Jared was still buried pretty deep inside him.   
  
“Babe did you grab the beer? HOLY FUCK!” Chad clasped his hands around his eyes dropping a bottle of wine in the process “SHIT! MY EYES! MY EYES!!!” he flailed around and blindly aimed for the kitchen “I CANT FUCKING UNSEE WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN!” he walked into the doorframe and cursed some more before heading to the kitchen and stared forcing his way into the cupboards.   
  
“What are you doing?” Danneel asked Chad, clearly unfazed by the situation as Jensen slowly died of embarrassment, there wasn’t even a blanket he could reach out for and a silent agreement with Jared told him to stay put and avoid further exposure. Regardless of how much Jensen wanted to curl up and die right now.   
  
“I’m looking for acid obviously!” Chad stated “I need to burn my fucking eyes out!”   
  
“Did we really need all this beer and SHIT! Jensen!?”   
  
“MACK!?” Jensen squeaked. Total humiliation causing all masculinity to fly out the window, right alongside his dignity.   
  
“My brother takes it up the ass! Ha! I knew you were the bottom! Chris owes me twenty bucks!”   
  
“Mack shut your damn eyes!” Jensen was pretty sure he looked like he’d been painted crimson right now as Mack reluctantly covered her eyes prompting Jensen to move with an arm wave “please tell me dad’s not coming”.   
  
“He’s running late” she added casually, taking this way too easily for Jensen to even consider thinking about.  
  
“Thank fuck” Jensen breathed and glared at Danneel to cover her own eyes, reluctantly she did so and Jared quickly slid out and helped Jensen to his feet, racing them into the bedroom, followed by a wolf whistle that was most definitely from Danneel as the door slammed behind them. “Kill me now” Jensen panted, horrified “just take me back to Hawaii and throw me in the ocean”.  
  
“Why do that when there’s a perfectly good bath tub to drown you in?” Jared added, opening the closet in search of something decent to wear.   
  
“You know you’re not helping!” Jensen grabbed a hoodie and quickly pulled it over his head. Once it was on he knew it was Jared’s. It was huge but it was cosy and smelt of Jared and that was enough for Jensen to keep it on as he tugged on some sweatpants and wrapped his arms around his chest, feeling the security of Jared from his hoodie.   
  
Jared came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, placing a gentle kiss to his head. A silent reassurance that even after what just happened, everything was going to be alright. Jensen took a deep breath and headed out into the living room where Danneel and Mackenzie were eyeing him with huge grins and Chad was inhaling his beer while refusing to look at them. “Home sweet fucking home” Jensen grumbled before popping the cap on his own beer and taking a large mouthful.   
  
-x-  
  
“You’re getting married again!” Mackenzie shrieked and rushed out of her seat to hug them both “does this mean I’m actually invited this time?” she beamed at Jensen who was smiling in return, it was impossible not to smile back when his sister was so happy.   
  
“Damn straight you’re invited! Or… not so straight” Jared laughed at his own joke causing Jensen to shake his head and roll his eyes affectionately, entwining their fingers and receiving a glare from Chad who was still looking pretty green from his earlier encounter. “You can even be Jensen’s bridesmaid”.   
  
“I can!?” Mack shrieked once more causing Jensen to wince slightly as she clinged tighter to him “wow Jen, I swear, I’ll be the best damn bridesmaid you’ve ever seen!”   
  
“You need an actual bride for a bridesmaid Mack” Jensen reminded her, not feeling guilty in the slightest as her smile faded before lighting up again.   
  
“Yeah? So what? You take it like a woman so technically you  _are_  the bride” she grinned at him.   
  
“Say that again and I’m retracting my invitation” he replied before taking a swig of beer “but yeah, we’d like you, Megan, Danni, Ivy and Sandy as bridesmaids for our non-existent bride”.  
  
“Ah you ass!” she slapped him lightly on the shoulder before returning to her seat next to Danneel. “You had me scared I wouldn’t get to wear an awesome dress!”   
  
“You want me to be a bridesmaid!?” it was Danneel’s turn to be excited.  
  
“Want? No… but I’m pretty sure there’s a law somewhere that says I have to make my hag a bridesmaid” Jensen totally deserved the couch cushion that wacked him in the head for that one but he couldn’t help it, Danneel was the kind of girl who showed up to your wedding just to announce she was pregnant. It was going to be a nightmare having to control her, god help the universe for when she gets married.   
  
“Bitch you love me” was the only retort Danni could come up with before she went back to nursing her beer, which was surprisingly full for Danneel. Chad seemed to notice this and took it out of her hands, downing it in an attempt to burn away any lasting images.   
  
“What about me?” Chad finally asked.  
  
“You want to be bridesmaid?” Jared said, looking pretty smug.  
  
“No, dick. I mean… I’m your best friend man… I better be a groomsman!”   
  
“But we had a dress in your size and everything…” Jared continued before a similar couch cushion hit him in the chest significantly harder than Jensen had been hit. “Ow, fucker. I was actually going to ask you in private, take you out for drinks and make a big deal about it but since you can’t fucking wait…”   
  
“Dude!” Chad stared wide-eyed “you can’t make a pass at me here! Your husband and my fiancé are in the same room!”   
  
“Plus you really don’t need to woo him Jared, he’d come quite easily if you flashed him a condom wrapper. No need to waste your money on drinks, he’s easy” Danneel added and Jensen almost choked on his beer while laughing.   
  
“Well yeah, I went for you didn’t I?” Chad squinted at her and folded his arms over his chest.   
  
“You mother fuc-”  
  
“Okay!” Jared interrupted. “Let’s not have a domestic in my living room. Chad, I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my best man”.   
  
Jared suddenly had a lapful of Chad, which was a lot weirder than Jensen’s previous lap full of Mackenzie, at least it was in Jensen’s eyes. Jared however seemed to be taking it rather well, hugging back with extra effort as Chad rambled on about how he’d be the  _best_ , best man ever and how Jared wouldn’t even look at another best man once Chad was through with the bachelor party. The light from Chad’s eyes faded dramatically when Jared told him that there would be strictly no strippers.  
  
“But what if I got you guy strippers? I mean it would be a total sausage fest but I think I could live with that if I got my own little strip tease when I got home” he waggled his eyebrows at Danneel and received the finger for the effort.  
  
“Especially no guy strippers” Jared responded, feeling a little self-conscious at the thought of half-naked guys dancing over his husband. He knew Jensen loved him but he also knew that his husband could do a  _lot_  better if he tried.   
  
“Then may I please retract my best man status?”   
  
“Fine by me” Jensen interrupted “last thing I want is Chad shouting obscenities at the alter”.   
  
“Chad will shout obscenities no matter where you place him” Jared retorted “and if you really don’t want to do it man then I guess I could ask Jeff…”  
  
“I was kidding Jay! I swear if you replace me with your jerk of a brother I will kill you!” Chad pleaded, taking both of Jared’s hands in his. Jensen tried to hide his smirk at the sight.   
  
“My brother is not a jerk” Jared cut in.   
  
“He doesn’t get my humour”   
  
“Chad, nobody gets your humour”   
  
“Yeah but at least you guys put up with it, your brother is a real ass”  
  
“Fine” Jared gave up before he began smirking too “speaking of ass… I haven’t washed my hands”.   
  
It’s a good job their neighbours were Chad and Danneel because if anyone heard the scream that came out of Chad’s mouth they would have sworn someone was being murdered in the apartment. Chad leapt off Jared’s lap and instantly rushed to the bathroom, frantically scrubbing away at his hands with very generous amounts of soap and holding back gags.   
  
“This may be the best day ever” Danneel was laughing so hard she was clutching onto Mack for support “I can die a very happy woman”.   
  
“You’re a sick woman Danni” Jensen declared “but you’re going to plan an amazing re-engagement party”.  
  
“Damn right I am!” she declared triumphantly “there’s going to be glitter on every surface”.  
  
“That’s… uh… great…” Jensen lacked enthusiasm as Danneel explained all the very  _gay_  things that made it to the list of engagement party essentials, ranging from cheesy pop songs to bright pink banners.   
  
Jensen was saved quite literally by the bell along with knocking on their front door. Jared made a move to go answer it but Jensen really wanted to be selfish and save himself. Placing a reassuring hand on Jared’s chest and rising to his feet, knowing that his father would be the one on the other side of the door, he quickly raced to answer it. However the person at the door wasn’t quite the visitor they were hoping for. Jensen grasped the door firmly, knuckles going white with tension as he took in the figure before him, dread and fear pooling low in his stomach.   
  
“Josh” he whispered.   
  
  
-x-  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Josh?” Jensen repeated again, stammering over his words “what the hell are you doing here?”   
  
“Are you going to invite me in?” he didn’t look like he was ready to throttle Jensen but with Josh you could never be too sure.   
  
“Um… no?” there’s no way Jensen would invite his asshole homophobe of a brother into his home that he shared with his husband.   
  
“Fine… I’ll invite myself in” with that he shouldered past Jensen and came face to face with six foot of Padalecki muscle.   
  
“Jensen says no. He  _means_  no” Jared bit out, pretty close to flat out growling at the older man.   
  
“I’d like to speak to my brother Jared. Last I checked it wasn’t you” he simply waved Jared off and took a seat on the couch, receiving death glares from Jared, Mack and Danneel. Jensen still hadn’t managed to get over the initial shock that Josh was _here_  in his  _house_.  
  
“Jared I swear, if you touch me again with a hand that has been anywhere near Ackles ass then I’ll kill myself… in fact I’ll-“ Chad froze “oh… hey Josh”.  
  
If there was a hole anywhere close then Jensen was just about set to go bury himself in it and just die of mortification for the second time today. Josh seemed severely uncomfortable at Chad’s announcement but he really had  _nothing_  on Jensen’s daily quota of uncomfortable moments.  
  
“Jensen doesn’t want you here and quite frankly, neither do any of us” it was Danneel who spoke up, shooting daggers at Josh.  
  
“Haven’t you caused enough problems for him?” Mack added “just leave before I call dad to come and remove you”.  
  
“No need. I’ll remove myself once I’ve had a word with Jensen… in private if you don’t mind” he pointedly looked around, prompting them to give him some privacy with his brother. They all looked towards Jensen who nodded reluctantly and passed on an ‘I’ll be ok’ smile to Jared who gently folded his arms around him for reassurance before leaving the room with everyone else.   
  
Jensen took a deep breath to gather himself. “So Josh… what do you want?”   
  
-x-  
  
“So…” Chad was swaying on the balls of his feet, observing his surroundings “this is your bedroom…”  
  
“Yeah?” Jared frowned in confusion at Chad while pressing his ear up against the door, trying to hear the conversation in the other room.   
  
“It doesn’t look like a gay guy’s bedroom…”  
  
“Are you seriously saying those words?” Danneel gave him a ‘you fucktard’ glare while Mack snorted, trying not to laugh. “A gay guys room looks like any guys room you jackass. What did you expect? A sex dungeon?” she bit her lip and glanced at Jared “cause that would be hot” she winked at him as he rolled his eyes, a classic Jensen move.   
  
“I expected more leather…” Chad was very carefully considering the room around him, it would be called snooping if he wasn’t so terrified to touch anything.   
  
-x-  
  
“So you understand me Jensen?” Josh looked very business-like in his suit, maybe that’s all Jensen was, some sort of business transaction.   
  
“Crystal clear” he grit out, his emotions were running high and weren’t up for heading down anytime soon, how could Josh do this to him?  
  
“Good” he smiled “we really do miss you Jensen. Think about it”.  
  
“I can’t” it was barely above a whisper but he was certain Josh heard it.  
  
“You will” he seemed so sure but Jensen was positive that he would  _never_  give into Josh’s offer. “I can promise you”.  
  
“I think you need to leave” Jensen needed his brother out of his house before he burst out in tears, he’d never let his brother see him cry.   
  
“Fine, I’ve made my point. I’ll leave. I think I’ll see you soon Jensen”.  
  
“I wouldn’t count on it”.  
  
“Time will tell” he grinned before making a swift exit.   
  
As soon as the door closed behind Josh, Jensen heard the bedroom door open and he was suddenly swept up in an arm full of Jared. He couldn’t hold it in any more, he just buried his face in his shoulder and let it all out, let Jared soak up every tear he’s held back for so damn long.   
  
“Shhh” Jared soothed in his ear “it’s ok baby, we’ll be ok”.   
  
“We’ll leave you guys alone” Danneel finally spoke. She hugged Jensen from behind and placed a kiss on the back of his neck “you’ll be ok”. She was quickly replaced by Mack who hugged him a little bit tighter, whispering about how Josh was a dead man, before gathering her things and heading for the door.   
  
Jensen wished he could say goodbye but words seemed to fail him, all he wanted was Jared in his arms, holding him safe. It’s all he could hold on to right now.   
  
“We’ll sort out the party for next weekend” Chad placed a firm hand on his shoulder “I’ll even wear pink for you guys”. Jensen could feel Jared smiling at Chad over his shoulder but he couldn’t move. He was fused to Jared’s warm body.   
  
-x-  
  
“You going to tell me what he said?” Jared asked softly as they lay curled up on the sheets, arms and legs tangled as Jensen’s head rested on Jared’s chest. He’d comforted Jensen for hours and hadn’t asked a word of him, just holding him and talking about everything and anything.   
  
“He was just being a dick, flashing around his new lawyer powers” Jensen focused hard on the rise and fall of Jared’s chest to avoid making eye contact.   
  
Jared wasn’t fooled though as he placed his finger under Jensen’s chin and tilted his head back to face him. “He threatened you didn’t he?”   
  
Jensen really  _wished_  that Josh had threatened him. A threat would be so much easier than what had actually happened. “No, he didn’t threaten me. He made me an offer but I refused”.  
  
Jared knew better than to pry when Jensen was like this and so he didn’t ask what the offer was “why did you refuse?”   
  
This time Jensen gained some courage and looked Jared straight in the eye, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips “because I already have everything”.  
  
Smiling down at the man cradled in his arms Jared leant down and fused their lips together, gentle pressure and light caresses of tongue caused Jensen to twist in his arms, lying on top of Jared, pressing their bodies together. Rolling hips, gasps and little moans caused by wondering hands prove to Jensen that  _yes_ , he really does have everything.  
  
“I love you” Jensen scattered kisses down Jared’s neck and chest, whispering sweet  _I love you’s_  and other cherishing words before bringing his lips back in a passionate kiss.   
  
“I love you too” Jared rolled them so that he was on top of Jensen, pressing his body down hard and pulling at the seams of the hoodie to get it off Jensen’s creamy freckled skin.   
  
“Can I ask you something Jay” Jensen whispered.   
  
“Anything?”   
  
“We’re forever right? You and me?”   
  
“Yeah” Jared replied firmly “forever, I promise”.   
  
-x-  
  
The next morning Jensen awoke to the sounds of Jared singing, badly. He chuckled to himself as he climbed out of bed and threw some sweat pants on. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of a naked Jared, wearing a ‘domestic goddess’ apron and singing into a wooden spoon while dancing around the kitchen.   
  
“Oh my god I love a dork” Jensen couldn’t help outright laughing as Jared caught sight of him and blushed slightly before resuming singing along to what Jensen could only guess was a Hannah Montanna song. “Could you actually be more gay right now? What are you making?”  
  
“Cupcakes” he grinned “with pink frosting” he then smacked Jensen on the ass with the wooden spoon before he belted out the chorus  _“BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!”_  he threw his arms out wide and flashed the full Pada-dimples at him. Yeah, Jensen really was in love with a freaking dork.   
  
“Well what do you know… you  _can_  get gayer. How didn’t I notice this before?”   
  
“Dude I’ve owned a feather boa since I was five and yet I didn’t even notice this before, I totally forgive you man”.   
  
“Don’t forget those pom poms you got” his cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard.  
  
“I wanted to be a cheerleader!” Jared tried to defend himself.  
  
“Jared… you could have been a cheerleader… but guys don’t have pom poms”.  
  
“I wanted to shake my ass and dance with pom poms is that so bad?” he shook said ass to prove his point.   
  
“Oh god what did I marry into?” Jensen asked himself.   
  
“The best damn relationship in the world of course” Jared replied before stealing a kiss. On closer inspection Jensen noticed the flour coating the apron and cake mix on Jared’s cheek. His lips were sweet and sugary and he tasted even better.   
  
“Dude you’ve been eating the cake mix again haven’t you?”   
  
Jared looked towards his feet sheepishly “maybe… it just kinda leapt into my mouth. I couldn’t stop it”.   
  
“Of course it did” Jensen shook his head fondly and swiped his finger across Jared’s cheek, gathering all the cake mixture before sucking his finger into his mouth. “Mmmmm” his eyes crinkled in delight “that’s soo good”.   
  
Jared dunked his finger into the bowl of cake mixture and smeared it over Jensen’s face before taking his time kissing and licking it off. “You’re right” he beamed “tastes delicious”.   
  
Jensen playfully shoved him off “you big goof, get back to baking. I actually wanna try one of these bad boys before I go to work later”.   
  
“You excited for your big new job?” Jared teased playfully as he lined up cake cases on a tray and scooped the mixture in.   
  
“It’s just bar work Jared, I haven’t decided what I want to do yet” it really wasn’t that big of a deal, Jensen had no freaking clue what he wanted to do with his life.   
  
“Yeah but it’s a classy bar Jen, they actually pay above minimum wage” he shoved the tray into the oven with his pink oven mitts, yet another gay possession owned by Jared.   
  
“Nothing like your job though Jay, you actually know what you want to do”. Jared had accepted a job at a newspaper firm, he wanted to write and this was the best way for him to gain experience doing so. He knew exactly where he wanted to go while Jensen just seemed to be at a standstill.   
  
“Jen, you need to relax. You’re twenty two years old babe, you got plenty of time to decide” placing a kiss on Jensen’s temple Jared retreated to the bedroom, changing the apron for some actual clothes.   
  
“Yeah...” Jensen sighed “plenty of time”.   
  
-x-  
  
“You ever done bar work before?” the guy asked Jensen as he took his place behind the bar. It was a classy joint, he couldn’t imagine his friends hanging out here but he could definitely imagine his re-engagement party here, it would be perfect.  
  
“Yeah I worked at a bar all through college, though I gotta say man. The bar was pretty rough compared to this joint”.   
  
The guy smiled, it wasn’t quite a Jared smile but it was pretty damn powerful “yeah we don’t get many brawls here I’m afraid”.  
  
“Oh damn” Jensen joked, this guy was easy to talk to, maybe working here was going to be easier than he first thought.   
  
“Sorry tough guy” he laughed “I’m Scott by the way” he offered out his hand and Jensen shook it, the guy was good looking. Short dark hair and light blue eyes, he kind of looked like Misha… only… attractive. Jensen startled himself at the thought. ‘ _No. this guy was NOT attractive_ ’. Except he was… but that didn’t matter. It was still weird of Jensen to think of anyone other than Jared as even remotely attractive. It was then he realised that Scott still hadn’t let go of his hand, he pulled it away almost as if he’d been burned.   
  
Scott raised an eyebrow at him but continued smiling. “So what brings a college graduate like yourself to a simple bar job?”   
  
“Oh… you know” Jensen faked nonchalance “I have no idea what I want to do and I can’t rely on my husband’s income ‘cause that’s not fair. The usual”.  
  
“You’re gay?”   
  
“Yeah and I’m married to another guy. That a problem?” he really didn’t want to have to kick Scott’s ass.   
  
“No problem, you just… didn’t register on my gaydar” he smiled again. “You’re really married?”  
  
“Yep” he caught himself grinning at the thought of Jared “just celebrated our one year anniversary and now we’re getting re-married”.  
  
“You’ve only been married a year and you’re getting re-married?” he raised a confused eyebrow, something he’d been doing a lot since Jensen arrived.   
  
“Yeah… we kinda ran off to Vegas and didn’t tell our families. We’re going to do it right this time”.   
  
“Well congrats man. As long as you’re happy that’s what counts”.   
  
“Thanks. I am happy” he really,  _really_  was.  
  
-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Josh Ackles was finally making his name known at the law firm he was currently employed at. He was quickly becoming one of the best lawyers in LA. He’d wanted to stay in Texas with his mother but LA offered him a future and a possibility of making his family whole again and he’d do whatever it took to get that.   
  
Jensen.  
  
He was living it up in LA with his stupid fake ass husband and his stupid gullible friends, how the hell had they not seen through his charade? There’s no way in hell that Jensen is gay because Josh has known Jensen his entire life. He’d even walked in on Jensen getting hot and heavy with girls on more than one occasion. The latest being all of a month before he declared himself married… to a  _man_. He didn’t need to hire a private investigator to tell him that his brother’s wedding was a scam however what he can’t quite understand is the need to get married again. That’s taking the joke a little too far.   
  
Jensen had assured him that he was happy and would never walk away from Jared but Josh knew better. He knew that Jensen _needed_  his family, he craved his mother’s affection and his brothers approval and Josh knew the exact thing to do to give Jensen that. He just needed one simple thing in return. He smiled down at the documents on his desk. The divorce papers were drawn up and ready to go.   
  
-x-  
  
“Seriously man, you’ve got to cheer the fuck up” Chad was never really at one with the comforting words but he provided a drinking partner and that’s all Jared needed right now.   
  
“How can I Chad? All fucking week it’s been Scott this and Scott that. Honest to god if I hear the name Scott one more time today I might actually punch something” Jared knew he should be happy for Jensen, getting a new job and loving it but it was hard when said job involved an unknown guy who was quickly becoming Jensen’s new BFF.   
  
“Jared. If I hear the word Scott one more time then I’m going to punch  _you_. Jensen’s found a new friend, so what? You’re the one married to the guy. Besides, you’re probably way hotter than him. Have you even met him?” Chad signalled towards the bartender for another round of beers before turning his attention back to Jared.  
  
“You think I’m hot?” he looked way too smug for Chad’s liking.   
  
“Hotter than Scotty boy”  
  
Jared seemed satisfied at that answer and smiled down into his beer “I haven’t met him yet, Jensen’s out with him right now actually. It’s our re-engagement party in two days and we’re out drinking separately. That can’t be good right?”  
  
“Do you trust Jensen?”   
  
Jared furrowed his brows at that, the question had caught him at a total surprise “uh… yeah? Of course I do… why?”  
  
“Because J-bird. Jensen is out with a friend right now just like you’re out with a friend. If you trust him then you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ve seen the way he looks at you Jay. No new boy toy could ever replace you”.  
  
“You don’t think my jealousy is totally irrational do you?” Jared thanked the bartender as Chad settled the payment for the round before he looked sheepishly at his new beer.  
  
“You’re jealousy is totally fine, I’d be confused if you weren’t jealous. But your insecurity is totally uncalled for Jay. I’m going to try and say this in the least gay way as possible and we’re going to forget I ever said this but… you’re really freaking hot, you got muscles and dimples and the whole cute puppy dog look going on for you. Then you’ve got this great personality to match. You’re funny, kind, caring and totally awesome and Jensen fell in  _love_  with that. With  _you_. You’re it for him Jay, even I can see that” Chad smiled warmly at him “now… don’t you think that chick over there has an amazing rack?”   
  
“You’re all charm Chad” Jared deadpanned.  
  
“Sorry but it was turning into a fucking episode of One Tree Hill with all the damn feelings” he winked comically at the girl with the ‘amazing rack’.   
  
“You watch One Tree Hill?” Jared snorted, laughter suddenly overpowering everything else.   
  
“What? No… shut up. Danni happens to watch it and if I want to get laid then I have to endure it”.  
  
“You’re totally gay for One Tree Hill” Jared was flat out laughing now, clutching at his sides.   
  
“This is totally the last time I help you out… ever” Chad glared at Jared before focusing his attention towards the door where a new group of people were walking in. “Hey Jare?”  
  
“Hmm?” Jared had finally controlled his laughter and gone back to nursing his beer.   
  
“Does Scott have dark hair, an amazing body and a pretty decent fashion taste?”  
  
“I don’t know. I told you I never met him… why?”   
  
“Because he’s hanging off your husband” Chad couldn’t quite believe it himself but yep, there in front of him was a drunken Jensen clinging to another guy who was drunk and most definitely gay judging by the leather jacket and the fact that he was shamelessly holding onto Jensen.  
  
Jared whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. Jensen was here. Wrapped around another guy. Jared was going to be sick. Or kill someone. Or both… preferably be sick on Scott and then kill him. He was moving before he knew it and quickly stood in front of the two.   
  
“Um… dude you’re kinda blocking the path to the bar” the guy, Scott, slurred.   
  
“I ain’t moving” Jared grit out, feeling Chad’s presence behind him, backing him up in case this got ugly, not that Chad’s scrawny ass could do much any way but the intention was there.   
  
“And who the fuck do you think-“ Scott was cut off by Jensen noticing his presence.  
  
“BABE!” Jensen uncoiled himself from Scott and threw himself at Jared, and seriously, when did Jensen grow more limbs because there’s no way only four of them were currently tangled around him.   
  
“Babe?” Scott pointedly looked Jared up and down, looking like he’d gotten a sour taste in his mouth. “You’re the famous husband then?”   
  
“And you’re…” Jared made a point of considering names for a moment “Brock?”   
  
“Scott actually” Scott’s distaste was now evident as Chad snickered behind them.   
  
“Come on big guy, let’s get you home” Chad made his presence known now as he unclasped Jensen’s arms from Jared.  
  
“Chaddy waddy woo! Awh man I wuv you and your squinty lil eyes” Chad was now the victim of a drunken Jensen hug.   
  
“Oh fuck how much have you had?!” Chad had absolutely no idea what to do, Jensen usually made a point  _not_  to touch Chad. This was unfamiliar territory.   
  
Jensen just laughed and raised his head to smirk at Chad, which is when Chad noticed the distinct lack of focus in Jensen’s eyes and the slight glaze over them. “Jensen are you on drugs?” he furrowed his brow in concern as Jared took Jensen’s cheeks in his hands and turned his head to face him.   
  
“Jensen what the fuck have you taken?!” Jared couldn’t tell if he was pissed or terrified as Jensen’s vacant expression failed to acknowledge him.  
  
“I haven’t  _taken_  anything Jay” his voice was slurred and his cheeks were red in a way that would say otherwise.   
  
“Chad call Chris or Danni or  _someone_  who can drive so we can get Jensen home”  
  
“Will do” Chad was still supporting Jensen’s weight as he fumbled for his cell.   
  
Jared knew he wasn’t going to get very far with Jensen so he turned his attention to Scott, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and towering over him at full height. “What the fuck have you given him!?”   
  
“You think I gave him something!” Scott looked just as pissed as Jared.  
  
“Well he’s never touched drugs in his life so I know for a sure fact that  _he_  hasn’t got a hold of anything! I’ve been his best friend since we were toddlers! He’s never even thought about touching drugs!” Jared was livid and if he didn’t get an answer soon then he was going to start throwing punches.   
  
“I. Haven’t. Given. Him. Anything” Scott punctuated each word and it was just enough to throw Jared over the edge as his fist connected with Scott’s jaw, knocking him on his ass.   
  
“Don’t hit him Jay” Jensen had finally been able to keep up with his surroundings and turned towards Jared while still clinging to Chad “it’s not his fault”.  
  
“Not entirely” Jared agreed “you’re in for a shitload of trouble when we get home”.   
  
“Who are you his father?” Scott was back on his feet now, wiping blood onto his sleeve.   
  
“No. I’m the guy who loves him, who actually gives a shit about him, who comforts him when he breaks down and who picks up the damn pieces. I’m the guy who’s always been there and always will be, who the fuck are you!?”  
  
“Woah Jay back the fuck off” Chris put a palm against his chest and pushed him back gently before turning to Scott “I don’t know or care who the fuck you are but you need to leave so I can get my boys home”.   
  
“You’re all treating Jensen like he’s a child. He’s a grown man you know” Scott was not up for backing down.  
  
“Unless you want to be back on your ass I suggest you leave” Chris’s voice was deadly as he cut a glare straight at Scott, causing him to back down and stumble towards the bar. Chris then turned his attention towards Jensen and frowned “the fuck’s he on?”   
  
“Nothing apparently” Jared sneered and scooped Jensen up in his arms to save Chad from supporting the weight as Jensen had fallen asleep against him... or passed out.   
  
“Bullshit. That boy’s out of his fucking head”   
  
“Just… help me get him home?” Jared had given up the fight as soon as he took in Jensen’s sleeping form. He looked so delicate and fragile in his arms, his lashes rested heavily on his cheeks and his freckles were standing out dramatically against his pale skin, made paler by whatever he was high on. He looked peaceful, happy.   
  
-x-  
  
Jensen had no idea who’d let a bull stamp on his head but he was dead set on killing whoever was banging around in the kitchen. His brows furrowed at that… why was the kitchen so close? He reluctantly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as light flooded his vision. Apparently he’d passed out on the couch last night, oh god, Jared was going to be pissed.   
  
“Jen?” Jared’s voice startled him, it sounded wrecked, almost pleading. He was seated on the opposite couch with dark shadows under dull lifeless eyes and… had he been crying?   
  
‘ _Jay are you okay? What the hell happened?’_  was what Jensen was supposed to say, instead what came out was “who’s in the kitchen?”   
  
“Chad and Chris, they’re struggling to work the coffee machine” he strained to force a smile “Jen… what the hell happened last night?”   
  
“What do you mean?” actually… what the hell had happened last night?   
  
“Just… tell me what you took Jen, please. You were high off your ass last night and I really need to know what you took” Jared looked plain old tired now, as if he’d given up.  
  
“I didn’t take anything” confusion set heavily on him “one minute I was fine and having a good time and then the next I was drunker than I’ve ever been before and then… it all kinda goes fuzzy from there on out”.   
  
“You’re saying that you were drugged? That you didn’t take them voluntarily?” Jared was more than a little terrified at that thought.   
  
“I’m saying that I never took any drugs Jay, you know me man I  _wouldn’t_  but I’m a little scared now because I  _know_  I didn’t take anything and if you’re saying I was stoned then somebody has to have drugged me. What if something really bad had happened to me Jay?” Jensen couldn’t control the heavy flow of tears that began running down his cheeks, tears that turned into sobs as Jared lunged forward and wrapped him up in his arms.   
  
“Did Scott buy you any drinks last night?” he asked calmly.   
  
Jensen snivelled “Um… I don’t know? I don’t think so… why? You don’t think he did this do you?”   
  
“I honestly don’t know Jen, he was pretty damn hostile last night”.   
  
“No Jay he wouldn’t, he’s a really nice guy I promise”.  
  
Jared sighed heavily “I believe you Jen”. He didn’t, he didn’t believe that one little bit but Jensen needed to believe it and so he reluctantly agreed.   
  
Chad and Chris were returning to the room carrying four cups of coffee when the front door was slammed open and five foot five of fiery red head stormed into the apartment, all guns blazing and aiming directly for her target. Chad and Chris made an effort to jump out of her way as she ploughed across the living room and slapped Jensen straight across the face.   
  
“Jensen fucking Ackles I swear to god I could fucking kill you!” she screamed, making an effort to get in his face “DRUGS! Fucking drugs! Who the hell do you think you are Russell Brand?! You could have gotten away with this shit in college, taking a high now and then during a party but this is the real fucking world Jensen! Bad things happen to good people and you’re a fucking good person! There is no way in hell I am letting you live up to the LA lifestyle! No fucking way!” she was pulled back slightly by Chad, who received an elbow to the chin for his efforts.   
  
“Ow, fuck!” he clasped at his chin while Danneel focused on Jensen once more.   
  
“If I EVER get a call telling me that my best friend is drugged up again then I swear I’ll kick the crap out of you and take you to a fucking rehab center myself! Do you hear me Jensen?! Do you!?”  
  
“Danni-“ Jared tried to calm her but she shushed him.  
  
“Do. You. Hear. Me. Jensen?”   
  
“YES! OKAY!” now it was Jensen’s turn to get up in Danneel’s face “I’ve just this second woken up to be told that I was high off my face last night when I have never touched drugs in my life Danni! I’ve just found out that I was fucking roofied! Somebody fucking drugged me! Do you have any idea how that feels? How scared I am right now?!” Jensen’s eyes began to tear up again, along with Danneel’s.  
  
“Oh baby” she didn’t need another word as she wrapped herself around him “shhh, it’s okay I promise. Nothing bad happened. Nothing bad will happen while we’re around Jen, I promise” she lowered them to the couch and continued to soothe him while Chris forced a coffee into his hands and Chad led Jared into the kitchen.   
  
“You think Scott did this?” Chad asked once they were out of hearing distance.  
  
“I don’t know… maybe. If he did then I’ll kill him” Jared honestly didn’t know if it had been Scott but he’d throttle him if it was.   
  
“You and me both man” Chad placed a hand on his shoulder “I can’t believe he’s friends with such a douche… and I thought that  _I_  was the biggest douche around here”.   
  
“You need to fight for your crown man” Jared grinned.  
  
“Oh shut up Jay! You know you’ve already got your crown as top jealous boyfriend right?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Jared asked in mock innocence.  
  
“Brock? Really Jay… Brock?”   
  
“Shut up man, it pissed him off that I didn’t know his name and that’s the main thing” they were both caught up in laughter now “his bitch face is actually worse than yours man”.  
  
“Worse than Jensen’s?”   
  
“Dude…  _nothing_  is worse than Jensen’s bitch face”  
  
“But you love that bitch face”  
  
Jared sighed heavily at that. “More than he’ll ever know”.  
  
-x-


	4. Chapter 4

“Danneel stop worrying! Everything is going to be fine, I’m sure you planned an awesome party and I’m going to hang up on you if you don’t stop fantasizing” Jared shook his head fondly to no one in particular as Danneel continued to ramble on about last minute disasters that could possibly ruin the re-engagement party. They span from running out of alcohol to an alien invasion so Jared couldn’t quite say he was worried.

“I want this to be perfect for you guys Jared! Your family flew up from Texas and everything!” she then flew into another panic about how maybe the plane would be delayed and Jared would be heartbroken and Jensen would leave him for having an unsupportive family. 

“Danni… I love you but you’re really trying my patience right now. Can you just tell me how Jensen’s doing?” Jensen had gone over to Danneel and Chad’s place earlier in the morning and hadn’t been allowed to return as Danni sabotaged him and forced him to not see Jared before the re-engagement party. Some bull about tradition and how they didn’t do it the first time, though Jared isn’t quite sure that tradition applies to two guys and is positive that the tradition only applies to the wedding itself but whatever. They’d arrived to their wedding separately and crossed the threshold enough for a lifetime… wasn’t that enough? 

“Jared. He’s fine. He was fine when you called him an hour ago, he was fine when you text him twenty minutes ago and you know what? He’s fine now!” he could hear Jensen and Chad both laughing in the background. He didn’t know what was weirder. The fact that Jensen was voluntarily spending time with Chad or the fact that they’d grown a lot closer the past few months, it was all a little freaky if you asked Jared. 

“I just worry about him, I miss him” Jared tried on the puppy eyes before he realised that nobody could actually see him and instead concentrated on sending ‘poor me’ vibes to Danneel through the phone. 

“Jared it’s been three hours, I’ve had sex longer than this”.

“Danni!” 

“Well man up big guy! You’re really starting to annoy me. Jensen will be fine for the six hours before your party. In fact, I’ll let him come over early if you quit texting him twenty-four-seven”.

“I really can’t change your mind?” 

“Not unless you’re offering me to walk in on you two screwing again?” 

“Perv”.

“Damn right!” there was a knock at the door and Jared really hoped it was Jensen.

“Fine! I’ll see you guys later” he didn’t wait for Danneel’s reply and simply hung up before heading to the door, knowing deep down that it wasn’t Jensen because there’s no way in hell that Danneel would just give up. 

He was surprised however when he saw Scott standing on the other side of the door, actually looking kind of sheepish. It pissed Jared off now that it was daylight because he could have pretended Scott only looked good in the dark, now though he knew that he was hot. Probably hotter than Jared and that just wouldn’t do in Jared’s books. He knew that Jensen was out of his league and he wasn’t blind enough to think that he was out of Scott’s too. Scott was the type of guy that Jensen should definitely have on his arm. And that thought crushed Jared. 

“Hi Jared” Scott bit his lip as if waiting for a punch, his eye was a little swollen and bruised from the last time Jared punched him. Jared was impressed at the force of his right hook and smirked a little at himself. 

“Hey… Brock right?” Jared knew it was an asshole move but he’d fight with his life for Jensen.

“Close. It’s Scott” he didn’t seem as pissed off as he should be and that just annoyed Jared more.

“Right… whatever. Jensen’s not here” he wasn’t above locking Jensen up in a dragon guarded castle if it kept Scott away from him. That was when Jared thought he should maybe watch less kids movies…

“Actually… I... uh… came to talk to you” now Scott looked plain old awkward.

“Oh…” well that hadn’t been what Jared was expecting “go on…”

“I’m really sorry about how I acted the other night”. ’No, no, no, no, no! Scott’s supposed to be an asshole!’ Jared couldn’t help his inner monologue at that. He really didn’t want this guy’s apology.

“Look man, it’s fine. I get it, you were drunk”. Because Jared’s a fucking amazing guy and Scott will be so jealous of how damn nice Jared can be. Perfect!

“Yeah but I mean, I guess I knew Jensen was a little more than drunk but I didn’t bring him home. I swear I had nothing to do with him getting to that state and I’d like to kick the ass of whoever slipped him something but I knew he wasn’t just drunk and I’m sorry. He’s my friend and he needed me to look out for him and I didn’t. I’m actually glad you and your friends showed up”.

Jared was pretty pissed, why the hell was this guy being so fucking nice!? He didn’t like Scott, didn’t want to like Scott. “Hey man it’s cool, I’d be a lot less pissed at you right now if you’d bought Jensen home but I guess I wasn’t home to look after him so it’s fine. It worked out for the best”.

“Just wanted to let you know I’m sorry” he smiled sheepishly and turned to leave but Jared caught his arm.

“It’s our re-engagement party tonight, you’re welcome to come” he didn’t want Scott there but if there was something that would prove Jensen was out of bounds, it was a re-engagement party with all their friends and family and Jensen clinging to Jared all night. He really was a genius sometimes. 

“Yeah man that’d be awesome”

“Cool, it starts at seven. Jensen told you where right?” 

“Are you kidding? It’s all he’s talked about all week” he laughed before turning “see you later Jared”.

“You too Brock” 

“Scott”

“Of course” Jared smiled sweetly as he corrected his ‘mistake’ and watched Scott leave. 

-x-

 

“You invited Brock?!” Chad wasn’t best pleased at the news. Jared had called him over pretty much the second he was on his own again. 

“To a party where everyone there is celebrating Jensen being with me” Jared smiled smugly. 

“My god I’ve done it! I’ve created an evil genius! I honestly thought I’d crack Danneel first” Chad looked way too excited but Jared couldn’t help grinning at his friend. He knew Chad would understand. 

“You know your speech? The one I’m dreading?” 

“Of course. It involves you two butt naked on the living room floor”

“Chad. My parent’s will be there” it was a poor argument when it came to Chad but it was worth a shot. 

“I’m sorry Jared but you scarred me for life! It’s only fair that I scar everyone else too”

“I’m not even going to argue with that logic… but anyways, think you could maybe amp up the ‘me and Jensen madly in love’ part?” he really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was but he couldn’t help it. He needed Scott to know loud and clear to back the fuck off. 

“What’s the point? Everyone has eyes don’t they?” Chad considered this for a few moments before he understood what Jared was getting at. “Oh! Of course man, you guys can’t keep your hands off each other”.

“Thank you” 

“That actually leads nicely onto the buttsex story”

“Chad no buttsex!” 

“If I get it out of my system now then I don’t have to talk about it at the wedding” 

“Talk about all the buttsex you want” it was an easy compromise in Jared’s opinion. After all, his grandmother would be coming to the wedding and she really didn’t need to hear Chad’s buttsex story. 

-x-

 

Jared didn’t get to see Jensen before he left the house, Danneel had sent Chad round to escort him to the party stating that Jensen would arrive later along with a simple ‘dear god don’t argue with the woman’. Chad was wearing a light grey suit that was a little too big for him and Jared grinned at the argument that he’d bound to have had with Danneel before leaving the apartment. He wasn’t wearing a tie and had the top two buttons of his shirt undone going for the casual yet formal approach, for some reason it worked on Chad. Jared on the other hand was wearing a perfectly fitted charcoal suit with a black tie showing in stark contrast to the crisp white shirt underneath. He knew Jensen was wearing the same and a tiny thrill went through him at the thought, he couldn’t wait to get Jensen out of that suit. 

“You ready Jay bird?” Chad asked, straightening up Jared’s tie before checking his own appearance in the floor-length mirror by the doorway. 

Jared took a deep breath. It was like getting married all over again instead of a simple party with his friends and family. “Yeah. Let’s go” 

The venue was elegant yet casual, there was a bar, a dance floor and fancy streamers covering the ceiling. There were also banners on every wall that had clearly been tampered with, they read “Happy re-engagement future husband and wife Jensen”. Jared knew Jensen would through a bitch fit at that but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. There were tables lined with cream table cloths, each with flowers on them along with sequin confetti saying ‘congratulations’. Jared smiled at the sight, this was everything. Danneel had done a fantastic job. He actually thought she deserved the huge bouquet of flowers he and Jensen had bought her for arranging this. 

“Not bad huh?” Chad asked as he eyed the place appraisingly. 

“Not bad at all” Jared agreed as the first guests arrived. He couldn’t hide the huge grin as his mom was the first one through the door, rushing straight for him as soon as she caught sight of him. She grabbed him in a huge hug and Jared found himself hugging back for a long time, he’d missed his mom. “Hey mama” he breathed into her hair as it tickled his nose, she smelt like a mom, she smelt like home baked cookies. 

“Hey baby, oh god I’ve missed you so much!” she squeezed him even tighter, not allowing his dad, brother or sister in for a hug. “You’ll have to get your hugs later because I’m never letting my baby go again!” she declared as they each in turn hugged around her, each offering congratulations. 

“Sherri you’re scaring the boy!” Gerald couldn’t help laughing at his wife, gently prying her from Jared and offering her a glass of champagne. “Chad hasn’t even been hugged yet” she caught sight of Chad and he looked up like a deer caught in headlights as she rushed over to hug him too. Jared shared a quick smirk with his dad for that before catching him in a hug too. 

“Look at you all grown up” Jeff added, giving Jared a manly big brother hug before heading to the bar as more guests began to arrive. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married for the second time, can you at least give me and Jeff a chance here! You’re becoming favourite child” Megan scowled playfully as she enveloped Jared in a hug. 

“I was already favourite child” he beamed down at her before catching sight of what she was wearing “that dress is too short” he frowned at her.

“Oh my god! You’re actually worse than Jeff and dad put together!” 

“Am not” Jared retorted, in a way that totally wasn’t childish.

“Are too!” 

“I think the dress is hot” Chad cut in, finally escaping from Sherri’s death hugs. 

“I am never wearing this dress again” Megan looked slightly mortified as Chad gave her an over exaggerated wink. She quickly turned as her name was shrieked across the room, returning a shriek of her own as Mackenzie came rushing towards her. Jared would never understand girl talk, he assumed the shrieks translated into a ‘hey how are you?’ but he couldn’t be certain.

“Thanks man, worked better than the big brother disapproval”.

“Thanks for what? The dress was hot” Chad was already raising a beer to his lips as Jared clipped him around the back of the head. “Ow! Fucker.” 

“That’s my little sister you douche!” 

“And she is very easy on the eyes” he really earned the second slap. “Ow! Padalecki!”

“Ackles”

“What?” 

“Ackles” Jared repeated. 

“Oh. Yeah. Um. Go fuck Brock” he scowled as Jared laughed. He then scurried in the direction of Misha, Ivy, Chris and Steve who were currently walking through the door. They raised their hands towards Jared before heading to the bar, Jared was getting impatient. He needed to see Jensen. 

“Hey stranger” a small tap on his shoulder caused him to spin round.

“Sandy!” he grinned and lifted her up in a bear hug “where the hell have you been girl!?” 

“I got back from vacation last night, couldn’t miss my Jay Jay bean’s big re-engagement! Nice banners by the way, Jensen will freak” she giggled and drank some sort of vibrant pink drink out of her glass before handing Jared a beer. 

“If you’re jetlagged you didn’t have to come Sands but yeah I do love the banners. Oh and if anyone is a bean then it’s Jenny bean”.

“You’ve always been my Jay Jay bean” she cooed and squeezed his cheek. 

“Gerrof” he grumbled, putting on a pissy puppy look.

“Doesn’t work on me sunshine” she winked before catching sight of something over his shoulder “oh my, who’s that?” her eyes were practically bobbing out of her skull.

Jared turned to find Scott, looking fucking flawless in a perfectly tailored white suit with a black shirt hosting an open neck that shows off just enough muscle to know that the guy’s buff. Jared was pretty sure he actually growled if the raised eyebrow off Sandy said anything. “That’s Brock” he grumbled, that guy was never getting called Scott again. “The boyfriend stealer”.

“What!?” she stared at him eyes wide “tell me he hasn’t made a move on Jensen!” 

“He wants to”. He mentally cursed as Scott started making his way over. 

“He’s said that?” 

“No… doesn’t have to”.

“Jensen would never do that you idiot” she waved him off just as Scott came up to them. 

“Hey” he smiled and Jared found it hard not to return the smile before remembering he hated this guy. Scott then turned his attention to Sandy “Hi there”.

“Hi” she smiled sweetly “Brock is it?” Jared choked on his beer as a snort of laughter escaped him. Scott cut him a glare before turning his attention towards Sandy. 

“Scott actually” he continued to glare at Jared as he took Sandy’s hand.

“Oh?” she seemed genuinely confused for a moment before she remembered that Jared is a man child and realised he’d earned a fake name of non-importance. She cut Jared her own scowl before looping her arm through Scott’s “let’s get some drinks”. He smiled at her but Jared could tell he wasn’t interested in her like that, he just knew it. 

“Hey Jared” Ivy wound her way through a crowd of people and quickly hugged Jared “congratulations” she grinned “you haven’t seen Misha have you?” 

“Hey Ivy” he couldn’t help smiling at her, this was the person who’d helped Jared realise what he felt for Jensen, he’s sure he would have realised eventually but Ivy certainly kicked his ass in the right direction. “I haven’t seen Misha since you came in, bathroom?” 

“Maybe, I can’t seem to find Chris and Steve either. Think you can use your height to help me out there?” she winked at him and handed him another beer. If he knew he’d get free alcohol then he’d have really milked the first engagement. 

Jared scanned the room but couldn’t catch sight of Misha, Chris, Steve or even Chad for that matter. Something that was never a good sign “I can’t see any of them, my sister and Mack are over near the bar if you need someone to go chat to but I really have no idea where the guys are” he shrugged, dreading to think what they were up to.

Ivy smiled at him gratefully “thanks Jay, I’ll go see if Mack has any dress idea’s for the wedding”.

“Ivy it’s like six months away” Jared furrowed his brows, why the hell did she need to prepare so early in advance? 

“It’s a good job you’re married to a guy Jared. You’d never survive with a wife” she waved him off before turning on her heel and heading towards the bar. 

“Jared” he turned around to find Chris, confusion hitting him straight away.

“Dude I just scanned the place looking for you, Ivy was stranded. Where the hell have you appeared from?” 

“It’s Chad” he seemed worried but not ‘Chad’s been rushed to hospital’ worried so Jared allowed himself to wait for Chris to explain further before having a heart attack. “He’s outside. He’s… uh… drunk”.

“What!” Jared was going to kill him “how did this happen? We’ve been here no more than thirty minutes” 

“He’s been doing shots off the bar ever since he heard it was a free bar” yeah that sounded like Chad alright.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to sober him up, wait for the hangover to hit and then I’m going to play on a fucking drum set and then once he’s feeling better again I’m going to kill him”. 

“Misha’s forcing water and coffee down his throat right now and Danneel’s yelling at him so I think you’ll have to get in line”. 

“Danneel’s here?” Jared was suddenly more confused than ever “then where’s Jensen?” 

“Hey Jay” Jared spun to see Jensen standing before him. There wasn’t a word other than breath taking, he was simply beautiful. His hair was gelled into his usual style but somehow looked more formal and he was dressed in the same suit as Jared, it clung to him in all the right places. His crisp white shirt was clashing brilliantly with his golden freckles and made his eyes shine. There wasn’t a word to explain how perfect he looked. Jared was so lucky. 

“Jen” he whispered before cradling Jensen’s face in his palms and kissing him deeply but softly, after all he couldn’t quite jump him in public. “God you look amazing babe” he breathed, staring into silky mossy green eyes. 

Jensen beamed up at him “me? Jared you look fucking gorgeous, I’m so damn lucky to have you” he took in Jared’s appearance once more before placing a soft kiss to his lips “I love you”. 

“I love you too” he grinned and wrapped Jensen up in an embrace, not noticing if Chris was still around or not. He’d leave Danneel to kick Chad’s ass, he was certain Chad was much more afraid of her anyways. 

“I think I need a drink” Jensen grinned as he took Jared’s hand and made for the bar, making quick greetings as they went. However once they got to the bar Jensen noticed the banner on it and made a classic Jensen bitch face “What. The holy hell. Is that?” 

“That’s our wedding banner wifey” Jared chuckled in Jensen’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding him close “I think it’s a brilliant banner, one for the grandkids”. They’d never spoken about having kids, there were so many ways for gay couples to have kids that Jared was certain he wanted one, it was all down to Jensen. 

“Our grandkids will never see this” he replied confidently, giving Jared the boost he needed at the words. “I’m going to kill Danneel when I get my hands on her”.

“Wait till you hear Chad’s speech and you can kill them both”.

“Oh god. You’ve heard it haven’t you?” Jensen looked at him with sheer fear in his eyes. 

“It involves buttsex” Jared stated matter of factly. 

“Fuck it. I’ll just kill myself. It’s easier”. 

Jared found himself chuckling at that “don’t be such a princess, it’ll be fine” he raised up his shot of tequila which was going to be very much needed and clinked it against Jensen’s “bottoms up” he flashed his dimples and shot back the burning liquid. 

-x-

 

Chad fumbled with his shirt and bottle of water as he stood up in front of everyone “Some of you may know that I made a slight idiot of myself earlier this evening and I’d like to apologise, I’m not usually like that” a loud laugh and a ‘yeah fucking right!’ came from the audience causing Chad to scowl before continuing. “Anyway, my fiancé kicked my ass and now I’m banned from drinking for a while so I want you to all raise your glasses while I raise my bottle of water to Jared and Jensen!” everyone drank around them as Chad began his dreaded speech, Jared and Jensen linked hands, knowing full well they’d need the support. 

“Firstly I’d like to thank the most important people here tonight, the people who made all this happen, there wouldn’t have been evening without them guys so can we all raise our glasses, or bottles, to the bar staff ladies and gentlemen” shockingly everyone laughed at that one, even both Jared and Jensen however Danneel looked like she was all set to rip Chad’s head off, if she gripped the table any tighter then it may actually shatter. 

“Jokes aside I’d like to say how amazing it is to find two people as in love as these two guys, it makes me so mad at America that a love like this can’t be celebrated in a real marriage because they’re more in love than ninety percent of straight couples will ever be. I am so proud to be best man for Jared because it’s an honour to support my friend on the best day of his life and I am so happy to have become better friends with Jensen over the past year because he’s an amazing guy. It’s so sickeningly sweet how much they love each other, to the point where they can’t keep their hands off one and other. I can see right now they’re holding hands… though that could be because they’re worried about what I’m going to say. People always worry about what I’m going to say, they think I’m stupid or they simply can’t handle me but not these guys, I piss them off on a daily basis but they’ve never given up on me and I don’t think I could be happier that they’ve found love in each other, I’m proud to be their friend” Chad smiled warmly at them both “to Jared and Jensen!” he raised his bottle of water to the air and the whole room followed with their glasses of champagne and various bottles of alcohol. All in all, Chad delivers a nice speech. 

“He didn’t mention buttsex” Jared breathed, awed in the fact that Chad had managed to shut the hell up for once in his life. “Jen are you crying?” 

“No” Jensen all but sobbed into Jared’s shoulder “that speech was soo damn sweet and it was Chad of all people saying it. It’s the wine Jay, you know I cry when I drink wine”.

“You’re as manly as the day I met you Jen I swear” Jared enveloped him in his arms as Jensen calmed himself down. 

“I was playing dress up with my mom’s high heels on the day you met me” Jensen snivelled.

“Exactly” Jensen felt Jared grinning against him and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I was too little to care it was girly” he defended. 

“I caught you in Danneel’s stilettos just last week” Jared teased. 

“Ass” Jensen had managed to stop the tears and pulled Jared in for a kiss, soft and sweet. As they pulled apart they noticed Chad coming up to the table. “Nice speech Chad” Jensen smiled “I’m impressed”. 

“Thanks guys” he genuinely looked proud of himself as he gave them both a hug before dismissing himself in order to find a flavoured non-alcoholic drink. 

Jensen turned to Danneel who was sitting next to him nursing a glass of orange juice. She was wearing a skin tight red dress that showed off her impressive curves and accented her figure even more if possible but she was staring at her nails, lost in thought. 

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Jensen asked, honestly confused. 

“Because I can’t” she said before her eyes widened as she realised what she said. 

“You aren’t?!” Jensen’s eyes widened comically as Danneel grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor where several couples were now gathered. She looped her arms around him and pretended to dance. “You are aren’t you?” 

“Yes” was all she could say. 

“Is this cause for happiness?” he asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back as they swayed softly to the music. 

“Yeah” she smiled almost shyly “it’s just huge you know?” 

“I know, but you’re amazing Danni. I’m so happy for you guys” he held her tighter in a hug “how far along are you?” 

“Just a couple of weeks, we’re keeping it quiet until I’m three months. Don’t wanna jinx it you know?” she smiled sadly. 

“Danni?” he gently tilted her head up, questioning the sadness. 

“It’s not the first time” she whispered. 

“What do you mean?”

“A couple of months ago, you know when me and Chad went on vacation for two weeks?” 

“Yeah…”

“I was pregnant Jen, nearly two months along but…” she paused, taking a deep breath “I lost it Jen” she cried freely onto his shoulder as his arms instantly wrapped tighter around her “I spent a few days in the hospital and we just called it a last minute vacation while we stayed home. Sorry we lied to you guys”.

“Oh Danni” Jensen felt tears in his own eyes as he held onto his friend, letting her cry “I wish I could have been there for you”.

She looked up at him and he wiped his thumbs underneath her eyes, brushing away the tears and cleaning off any running make up. “You were there for me Jen, you were acting normal. Like nothing had happened, it meant more to me than sympathy ever would have” she grinned “you’re going to be godfather right?” 

“Hell yeah I am” he found himself grinning back “I’d be honoured”. 

“You’re on babysitting duties for life too you know” she stated. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he placed a kiss on her cheek as a more upbeat song came through the speakers, he pushed her out before twirling her back in causing a laugh to cross her face once more. Crying doesn’t suit Danneel, she’s beautiful. Jensen hates nothing more than seeing her cry. He can deal with her happy, flirty, angry, drunk, loving, excited and even full on rage mode but Danneel never cries. It breaks his heart a little that he couldn’t have hugged her back then but he knows she’s going to make an incredible mother. “Hey Danni?”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations” she flashed her biggest genuine smile at him before planting a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

“Ewwww” he joked “damn… guess I oughta buy Chad a beer huh?” 

-x-

 

Jensen came up behind Jared and wrapped his arms around him “hey sexy, wanna get out of here?” 

“Okay just don’t let my husband see you” Jared laughed as Jensen slid around him to plant himself in Jared’s lap, quickly straddling him. “What’s a gorgeous guy like you doing on my knee?” 

“Checking out this fine specimen of a man underneath me” Jensen slurred, he was way past drunk but Jared didn’t care, he was drunk too. 

“Hmm, well can’t have a go at you for that I suppose” he slid his hands down further and squeezed Jensen’s ass, sucking a mark to his throat causing Jensen to moan softly. “What have you been drinking anyway?” 

“Shots” Jensen beamed, clearly happy with himself.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah” he leaned in to kiss Jared a deep tangle of tongues and moans before Jensen pulled back slightly. “You know how tequila makes me flirty?”

“Yeah…” Jared liked where this was going. 

Jensen leaned in closer, pressing kisses along Jared’s cheek before gently biting and tugging on his earlobe. “Well… whiskey makes me frisky” to emphasise his point he reached down and cupped the growing bulge at the front of his pants, firm and oh so good, drawing out a groan from Jared. 

“Want to get out of here before I forget my parents are over there and fuck you on the table?” 

“Danni would love it” Jensen grinned as he placed a last kiss on Jared’s lips and climbed off his knee. 

“Sorry Jen, you’re all mine. Nobody else gets to share” 

“I’m good with that” 

Right now nothing could ever go wrong in Jared’s world, everything he had was right in front of him. Everything he ever needed was in this man standing next to him, he was maybe a little drunk and giggly and over emotional and pissy and just about everything that drives Jared crazy… but he doesn’t know what he’d ever do without him. 

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jensen was surprised to wake up feeling perfectly fine, he opens his eyes and doesn’t have to bury his head underneath the pillows to avoid the brightness and he even manages to sit up without feeling the need to lie back down. Jared stirs next to him before slinging an arm around Jensen’s hips and snuggling closer before breathing out soft snores. He’s drooling and it should really be gross but Jensen smiles at just how cute he looks, damn he loves this guy.   
  
The clock reads eleven thirty and Jensen reluctantly climbs out of Jared’s embrace and from the warm confides of the bed in order to get himself a bottle of water. He grabs one for Jared too and wakes him up by pressing the ice cold bottle on Jared’s naked back earning a shriek, a string of curses and a deathly glare. Though Jared’s deathly glares make him look more like sad puppy than anything intimidating.   
  
“You’re a dick. Why do I love you again?” he narrows his eyes at Jensen who flashes him a shit eating grin.   
  
“Because I’m amazing… duh!”   
  
“Whatever” Jared groans “God my head hurts!” he clasps a palm on his forehead to stop the throbbing before taking a long drink from the bottle of water that yanked him out of his peaceful slumber. “Why aren’t you at death’s door? You were fucking hammered last night”.  
  
“Apparently just drinking shots agrees with me” he grins at Jared “hungry?”   
  
“I think I’ll puke if I put anything near my mouth” Jared pulls a face of disgust at the thought of food.   
  
“You mean all I have to do to get you to stop eating is get you drunk!” Jensen gasps in mock outrage “why the hell didn’t you tell me this! I could have saved a fortune on food” Jared makes a useless attempt at shoving Jensen and ends up landing face first on Jensen’s pillow, groaning at the movement before allowing his eyes to slip closed and begging sleep to cure his hangover.   
  
Jensen laughs to himself at Jared’s failed attempt before heading back into the kitchen and searching for anything that looks edible. He’d managed to make some pancakes with various berries when his cell beeped on the table.   
  
 **Scott:**  What are the chances of Jared hurting me for hooking up with Sandy last night?  
  
 **Jensen:**  depends… did you send her home straight after or wake her up with coffee?   
  
 **Scott:**  woke her up with coffee and took her out for breakfast…  
  
 **Jensen:**  dude it’s more than any other guy’s ever done, Jared will probably hug you.  
  
 **Scott:**  I doubt that. Jared scares the crap out of me!   
  
 **Jensen:**  Awh he’s just a big softie really  
  
 **Scott:**  I’ll take your word for that one. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to say hey last night man, you and Jared looked great!   
  
 **Jensen:**  thanks :) sorry we missed you, I didn’t even realise you were there. Damn I feel guilty now.  
  
 **Scott:**  don’t worry about it, I was a little preoccupied…   
  
 **Jensen:**  you old dog ;)   
  
 **Scott:**  you know it! We’re short staffed tonight, think you can come in? it’s ok if you’re too hungover man I’ll ask one of the girls. Just don’t like them doing night shifts.   
  
 **Jensen:**  yeah sure, I’ll come in at 8?  
  
 **Scott:**  see you then :D  
  
Jensen hadn’t really planned on going into work until Monday but he liked work and Scott provided good conversation so he wasn’t really bothered. Besides, he felt awesome and Jared felt like the world was ending so it’s not like they’d be up to much. He finishes off his pancakes before deciding to go shopping with Danneel, she couldn’t drink and would no doubt want to get away from a hungover Chad before she killed him.   
  
“Thank god you saved me!” is the first thing Danneel says when she opens the door and Jensen can hear Chad being sick in the apartment, feeling sick himself at the sound.   
  
“Let’s get you some retail therapy” he winks.   
  
“I knew you turning gay would be the best thing ever!” she looped her arm through his and dragged him along behind her.   
  
-x-  
  
Over the next month Jensen had picked up a lot more shifts at the bar, much to Jared’s annoyance. Jensen didn’t understand what Jared’s problem was and he didn’t care to elaborate so Jensen didn’t bother to go back to his original shifts. They needed money for the wedding and the apartment and even though they both had pretty decent trust funds that still weren’t empty Jensen liked to earn the money he spent. It was only five months until the wedding and Jensen was planning a surprise honeymoon, maybe to Europe and in order to do that he needed money and to get money he needed to work.   
  
Jared especially wasn’t happy with the fact that Jensen had gotten a lot closer to Scott over the month, working together all the time and hanging out whenever they weren’t working. Jensen was happy to find a new friend on his own but Jared was feeling more and more like he was losing Jensen as the days went on. He’d even told Jensen this but Jensen had almost laughed at how stupid it was. He loved Jared. Yes Scott was very attractive and had a great personality but he was just a friend.   
  
Chad had also been spending his days over at Jared and Jensen’s place as Danneel’s morning sickness had come on in full force causing some mood swings that resulted in a plate being thrown at Chad’s head and a coffee mug thrown at Jensen’s when he asked why the hell she was throwing things. Danneel is a very angry person on a normal day and she’s flat out terrifying now she’s pregnant.   
  
Jensen had just got home from an eight hour shift to find Chad once more lounging on his couch with Jared. He greeted them both before he showered so that he could head out for a few drinks with Scott. It was his birthday, and Jensen couldn’t believe he didn’t want to celebrate it… To say Jared wasn’t happy would be the understatement of the century.   
  
“Are you fucking serious! I haven’t seen you all week. You might as well be living with fucking Scott!” Jared wasn’t so much angry as he was scared. Jensen was quickly slipping out of his grasp and Jared has no idea what to do about that.   
  
“Don’t be so dramatic Jay! I’m home every night so that we can spend time together!”   
  
“Yeah you’re home every night big deal, where the fuck are you the rest of the day huh?!”   
  
“What exactly are you accusing me of Jared?!” Jensen’s anger had risen dramatically. He could see empty beer bottles lying around and that just annoyed him even further. “Well?”   
  
“Are you having an affair?” Jared spoke quietly, he felt terrible for asking and was dreading an answer.   
  
Jensen was stunned. Jared actually thought he was having an affair? “How can you even ask me that?” he whispered, feeling tears stinging his eyes. Chad was still on the couch and making an effort of looking anywhere  _but_  at Jared and Jensen.   
  
“You tell me Jen. You’re out every day, spending all your time with Scott. Hell, we haven’t had sex in nearly a month Jen. You used to not be able to keep your hands off me” Jared actually was crying and it took everything inside of Jensen to not wrap him up in his arms. He was hurting too. He was hurt that he even got asked if he was cheating.   
  
“We’ve both got new jobs Jared, we’re both too exhausted right now, we’re not settled into a routine yet that’s all. Trust me, I’m just as attracted to you now as I have been for the past year” Jensen worked really hard on stopping his voice from breaking.   
  
“It’s just not enough though is it?” Jared sniffed and wiped at his tears, his eyes burning into Jensen.   
  
“It is for me” he winced as a tear caressed his cheek “I’m sorry it isn’t for you, I’ll just get out of your way” he turned and headed out of the door, leaving Jared behind him.   
  
“Jensen, wait!” Jared tried desperately to get him to stop but Jensen wasn’t having any of it as he grasped his arm.   
  
“Get the fuck off me Jared” Jensen bit out the words, his voice filled with venom.   
  
“I can’t lose you” Jared pleaded.   
  
“Why the hell do you think you’re going to lose me?”   
  
“Because he’s in love with you!” Jared’s voice broke at that, he craved Jensen’s embrace but knew he wouldn’t get it. Not after what he’d virtually accused him of.  
  
Jensen was so angry. Jared didn’t trust him. That much was obvious. “Thank you for trusting me Jay” his own tears were flowing freely now “means so fucking much to me” he spat, wrenching out of Jared’s grasp and quickly racing out of the door and into his car.   
  
Jared was left standing in the corridor, alone and choking through sobs. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he was wrapped up in Chad’s arms, his friend whispering soothing words into his ear but Jared couldn’t hear him. His whole world had just walked out on him. Jared might as well have shoved him out of the door with what he’d accused him of.   
  
“Come on Jay” Chad gently pulled him back towards his apartment “you need a drink”.   
  
“I love him Chad” he sobbed, burying his head into his friends shoulder.   
  
“I know Jay, I know”.   
  
-x-  
  
Jensen knocked back his sixth shot of tequila and couldn’t help laughing at the buzz it gave him. He’d been drinking non-stop since he’d gotten to Scott’s place, he just wanted to feel numb for a while, anything to stop the anger. Scott was pretty equal on shots but Jensen had also been chugging back several beers, he can’t remember the last time he was this drunk but he doesn’t care, nothing matters right now.   
  
“You going to tell me what’s up?” Scott finally asked.   
  
“Jared thinks I’m cheating” Jensen replied, speaking to his bottle of beer.   
  
“Fuck Jense” he reached out and put a soothing hand on his shoulder “you ok?”   
  
“Couple more tequilas and I’ll be dandy” he shot back another one to prove his point and relaxed into Scott’s touch. He felt so lonely without Jared.   
  
“Why’s he think you’re cheating?” Scott pulled Jensen close and cradled him as he began crying again.   
  
“Because I’m out all the time, working is apparently not a valid excuse” he snivelled and buried his head into Scott’s shoulder.   
  
“Dude this is a new t-shirt you’re snotting over” he tried humour and managed to get a soft laugh from Jensen before he continued crying. Scott rocked him gently and waited for him to calm down a bit before continuing “I assume that I’m the one he accused you of cheating with”.  
  
“It’s stupid, you’re not even gay!”   
  
“I never said that” he raised an eyebrow in question and Jensen furrowed his brows, confused.   
  
“You hooked up with Sandy?”   
  
“I like both guys and girls Jense. I thought you knew that?”   
  
“Guess not” he snivelled as he tried to get his drunk mind to focus. Suddenly all the touches and flirting didn’t seem like something between ‘just friends’. “He said you’re in love with me”.   
  
Scott tensed slightly before turning to Jensen “is it so wrong if I am?”   
  
And that… wasn’t the reply Jensen was expecting at all. “Y-yes!” he stuttered “fuck, of course it’s wrong! I’m  _married_! I have a husband that I love!”  
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me Jense. Something’s telling me that your husband isn’t always the first thing on your mind” he almost looks desperate “I didn’t mean to fall for you Jensen but I did! You’re such an incredible person Jense. You’re kind and funny and so shy it’s adorable” Jensen finds his treacherous drunken body blushing at that. “You’re so damn sarky that I want to throttle you sometimes but you have such a good heart and you pull the most hilarious bitch face on the planet” Jensen felt his mind spinning and couldn’t help it when his body reacted to those words, pushing slightly closer into Scott’s arms.   
  
“I can’t do this” he whispers, desperately searching for some clarity. He needs to go home, home to Jared.   
  
“You can” Scott whispers back. Before Jensen has time to react he finds Scott’s lips covering his. His arm wrapped around Jensen’s waist and his hand gently caressing Jensen’s cheek while he pried his way into Jensen’s mouth. Kissing and nipping at his lips, tugging on his bottom lip slightly begging for access to deepen the kiss.   
  
Jensen doesn’t know what to do, he can’t focus, all he can do is react and for one long moment, Jensen kisses him back.   
  
-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen? It’s four in the morning what are you doing here?” Danneel whispers as she wraps a fluffy gown around herself before she notices the state Jensen is in. “Shit. Get in here” she doesn’t wait for a response, just grabs hold of his jacket and drags him into the apartment, shutting the door behind him and wrapping her arms around him as he cries on her shoulder. Something he’s been doing a lot of in the past twenty four hours.   
  
Somehow they manage to move to the couch and draw the attention of a very sleepy and slightly hungover Chad. “What’s going on out here?” he grumbles before catching sight of them “fuck Jensen what happened?”   
  
“I fucked up” Jensen chokes on the words and struggles to breathe through the sobs shaking his body. Chad moves forward and wraps an arm around him so that Danneel can get Jensen some water to try and calm him down. “How did I let this happen Chad?” he turns to face the other man and Chad almost wants to cry himself at the sight. Jensen’s eyes are puffy and red, his face is flushed and there’s a bruise on his neck that looks very new.   
  
“Jen is that a hickey?” Chad knows for a fact that Jared was comatose when he left him a few hours ago and Jensen definitely didn’t have that when he left. “You stink of booze man” he scrunches his nose up and hands Jensen a chewing gum from the coffee table.   
  
“I should have listened to Jared” Jensen begins babbling, Chad doesn’t understand much of it as Jensen is almost as drunk as Jared was earlier. What he does make out is “Jared was right Chad, I didn’t listen and I should have and look what’s happened” that was all he managed to catch before Jensen collapsed against Chad in another fit of tears.  
  
Danneel handed him a glass of water and threaded her fingers through his hair tentatively, soothing him, something she’s always done whenever he was upset. It worked for a while. He managed to calm himself down enough to speak. “He kissed me” it’s barely above a whisper but he knows they both heard him.   
  
“And you kissed him back” Danneel responds, it wasn’t a question. Jensen finds himself nodding as tears begin to form again. He can feel Chad tense next to him as he gets a better look at the mark on his neck.   
  
“I pushed him away” he snivels “I was drunk and I just acted without thinking, I don’t want him, I don’t even have a crush on him I fucking love Jared!” his eyes are burning and his throat is hurting from exhaustion but he can’t relax.   
  
“You managed to let him mark you before you pushed him away though” it didn’t take a rocket scientist to tell that Chad was pissed.   
  
“I passed out” he feels so damn stupid and if he were Chad and Danneel then he’d have slapped some sense into him by now.   
  
“He drugged you!?” that had Chad even more pissed “if Jared doesn’t kill him then I’m going to fucking kill him!” somewhere behind them Danneel was crying, Jensen could hear her soft snivels.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I just passed out from drink” he tried to defend, reaching blindly for Danneel’s hand to comfort her.   
  
“Jensen this isn’t the first time something like this has happened around that guy” Chad had his hands on Jensen’s cheeks and was forcing him to look at him. “Your eyes look a little glassy”.   
  
“I’m not on drugs Chad” Jensen  _wished_  he was on drugs. At least it would explain the way he’d acted. “I pushed him away and passed out. I didn’t even know there was a mark on me until you said that” his tone carried no emotion now, Jensen was thoroughly cried out.   
  
“Ok man” Chad didn’t believe him but he did seem a lot more sober than he was when he got there “do you want me to go get Jared?”   
  
“No” it killed Jensen to refuse to see Jared but he needed some time to think “I can’t face him like this”.  
  
“Ok man, let’s get you to the guest bedroom then” Chad stood and managed to get Jensen back onto his shaky feet before leading him to the guest room that would soon become the baby’s room. He felt guilty for putting his friends through this but his sister had classes in the morning and he simply couldn’t stand to see the hurt look on Jared’s face right now.   
  
“Are you pissed at me?”   
  
Chad considered him for a second as he got Jensen settled on the bed “nah man, it’d take an idiot to not see how upset and sorry you are. It was a mistake and if you don’t want to tell Jared then I’d be ok with that, I know it won’t happen again and I think we both know it’ll crush him if he finds out”.   
  
“I have to tell him, I’d never keep something like this from him” Jensen felt cold, emotionally and physically.   
  
“Ok then” Chad tried a reassuring smile but it didn’t work too well “we’re both here for you if you need us”. He squeezed Jensen on the shoulder and turned to head back to bed. Danneel placed a fresh glass of water on the bedside table then placed a gentle kiss on Jensen’s forehead before telling him to get some sleep.   
  
It was a very long time before Jensen managed to sleep.   
  
-x-  
  
Jensen didn’t feel any better the next morning. He felt the same with a hangover to top it off. He was stood outside their apartment, had been for nearly an hour now and was working up the courage to actually go inside. He took a deep breath and slid the key into the lock.   
  
“Jen?” Jared appeared from the kitchen looking even worse than Jensen if that was possible. He hadn’t shaved, his hair was tangled and scruffy and he was wearing his old sweats that were reserved for pigging out on ice cream.   
  
“Hi” he breathed, willing himself not to cry.   
  
“Where’ve you been?” Jensen wasn’t a fool. He knew that Jared meant ‘where did you sleep?’  
  
“I slept next door”.  
  
“What time did you get there?” Jared felt the sting of tears but he forced them back.   
  
“About four”.  
  
“And you were with Scott until then” it wasn’t a question but Jensen nodded anyway, tilting his head towards the ground. “He must feel great, getting what he wanted” Jared’s voice was harsh and bitter.   
  
Jensen snapped his eyes up to meet Jared’s and regretted it instantly. There was no pain, just anger. “Jared I-“  
  
“Shut up” Jared fisted his hands in Jensen’s jacket and pulled himself close “you smell like another man Jen” he bit out before shoving Jensen back, causing him to stumble slightly.   
  
“I pushed him away Jared!” Jensen didn’t have Jared’s strength, he let the tears fall.   
  
“Yeah, right after left you a pretty little claiming mark right Jen?”   
  
“It wasn’t like that!” Jensen tried to get closer to Jared but he just backed off.   
  
“Well then tell me Jensen! What was it like!?”   
  
“He kissed me” Jensen couldn’t meet Jared’s eyes as he spoke.   
  
“And…” Jared prompted, looking about ready to kill someone.  
  
“I-I kissed him back” Jensen should have really expected the fist that connected with his right eye but he didn’t and stumbled back in pain as it began bruising immediately. He felt Jared grab onto him once more before he was slammed back into the wall, Jared was openly crying too now and that just made everything worse.   
  
“How could you Jen!” he all but screamed “after everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve shared. I thought you loved me!”   
  
“I do! That’s why I shoved him away! I couldn’t do that to you!”  
  
“But you did Jensen! You fucking did!” he was pulled forward slightly before he was slammed back into the wall. “You fucking kissed him Jensen. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? When my  _husband_  goes off kissing another guy?”   
  
“Jared I didn’t mean for this to happen” he pleaded, voice barely above a whisper now.   
  
“Did he fuck you?” Jared’s voice was laced with venom as he forced Jensen to meet his gaze.   
  
“Of course he didn’t!” Jensen was devastated. “How could you think I’d do that!?”   
  
“I don’t know Jensen but my trust for you was just thrown straight out the window! You  _knew_  how I felt about him and you went there anyway. You got so trashed you probably couldn’t remember your own name and then you kissed him. I get that you were drunk Jensen I really do but I could never do that to you. Regardless of what state I was in I could  _never_  hurt you like you’ve hurt me!”  
  
Jensen winced at the words “I’m so, so fucking sorry” he was sobbing now, he’d never planned on hurting Jared this bad. Hell, he never planned on hurting him at all. It was just a stupid drunken mistake that he hated himself for.   
  
“Was he good?” Jared seemed uncaring at the words, no emotion left in his voice.  
  
“What?!”   
  
“Come on Jensen tell me. Was he good? Did he get you all hard huh? Did he fuck you good and hard, or did you ride him? Come on Jensen there’s no secrets here now so tell me. Was he better than me?”   
  
“Fuck you Jared” he spat, each accusation cutting straight through him.   
  
“No… see if you were fucking me then we wouldn’t be having this problem” his fists were still clenched in Jensen’s jacket but it didn’t stop him trying to move. He’d never seen Jared like this and he never wanted to again.   
  
“Jared just  _stop!_ ” Jensen had had enough.  
  
Jared seemed resigned as he loosed his grip on Jensen but didn’t back off, he stayed close to Jensen, keeping eye contact. Tears had finally outweighed the anger and Jared was openly crying, letting Jensen see  _exactly_  what he’d done. It killed him to see Jared like this.   
  
The silence stretched for what could be hours or minutes before Jared finally spoke “get out”.   
  
“What?” Jensen’s voice was croaky from crying and his throat was so sore it was hard to swallow.   
  
“You heard me. Get your stuff. And get out”   
  
“Jared?”   
  
“I want you gone Jensen” Jared was resigned, he’d simply given up.   
  
“Jared don’t do this”  
  
“You did this Jensen. Not me”.   
  
“Please” Jensen wasn’t above getting down on his knees and begging for the man he loved, if that’s what it took then that’s what he’d do. Fuck his pride.   
  
“I can’t even look at you right now. It’s like you’re a different person. You see Jensen I always thought you were someone who would never  _ever_  hurt me. But I guess you didn’t hurt me, you fucking destroyed me!” Jared couldn’t tell the difference between anger and heartache and he really just wanted to be alone, he wanted Jensen gone. “I don’t want to renew my vows with you” this time it was Jared whose voice broke. Jensen was too busy crying to even focus on talking. It felt like someone had took a sledge hammer and smashed him straight through the heart.   
  
“Jared” he pleaded, desperate. Trying to reach out to him but Jared jumped back as if he’d been burnt.   
  
“You’ll be hearing from a lawyer”.  
  
“W-what?!” this wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening.   
  
“Jensen I want a divorce”   
  
“Jared  _no_!” Jensen swore he could actually feel the world falling from underneath his feet “I won’t sign divorce papers!”  
  
“Well then I’ll sign them first and you can sign them when you get it through your head that I don’t  _want_  you anymore” Jensen felt sick at the words “I hate you Jensen”.   
  
Jensen choked out a sob, his heart hurting. "What happened to forever Jay?"   
  
"You tell me Jen" Jared's words were final. There was no going back.   
  
The fight was gone from Jensen, he just felt… empty. Like there was nothing left to fight for “where am I supposed to go?” this was his home, he had nowhere else.   
  
“I don’t care” with that Jared turned and headed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Jensen knew he should pack his things but he physically couldn’t, he needed to get out. Everything here reminded him of what he had with Jared, it was suffocating him.   
  
-x-  
  
Time had slowed into one big blur and Jared couldn’t bring himself to move. He’d called Chad, told him what had happened before locking himself in his room. Jensen was gone, he’d really left. The apartment was empty and so was his heart. He didn’t hate Jensen, of course he didn’t, he fucking loved that man but he’d betrayed him. He’d hurt him in a way that was impossible to undo. No matter how much his heart was begging him to run after Jensen and never let him leave again his head was telling him to stay strong. However Jared wasn’t that strong as he found himself heading to their closet and pulling out one of Jensen’s favourite hoodies, it smelt like him and Jared smiled before pulling it over his head, climbing back onto the bed and snuggling under the covers. There was no anger left anymore, he was alone as he cried his way through the night. Jensen was really gone.   
  
-x-  
  
Jensen wasn’t sure how long he spent in the back seat of his car, drinking himself to unconsciousness but he was woken up when strong arms enveloped him and helped him into an apartment before laying him in a soft, warm bed. He’d downed almost an entire bottle of whiskey so he had no idea who the helpful person was or where he was but he was grateful. Some Advil and water were forced down his throat as hushed voices whispered their concern. Jensen was sure he’d have trouble talking for a long time with all the damage his crying had done to his throat but he couldn’t find it in him to care. There wasn’t anything to care about any more.   
  
-x-  
  
“He’s waking up” Jensen recognised the voice but his head wouldn’t allow him to place it as he blearily opened his eyes, coming face to face with Danneel, who was only inches away.  
  
“Uh… personal space Danni” his own voice was too loud and his head hurt and he just wanted to go home.   
  
“Fuck personal space. Do you have any idea how worried I was?” she was talking softly which Jensen was grateful for, his head really couldn’t take her shouting.   
  
“M’sorry” he mumbled “how long was I gone for? And how did I get here?”   
  
“Well you left Jared’s two days ago and nobody had seen you, then Chris and Chad found you in your car last night and carried you in. We were all so worried baby” she’d been crying, that much was obvious and Jensen’s heart ached for her but his heart ached for someone else much more.   
  
“I know one person who wasn’t worried” it hurt him to say it but he knew it was right.   
  
“Jared’s just angry right now baby, I know for a fact he hasn’t left his bed since you left”.  
  
“That’s heartbreak Danni, not worry”.  
  
“You’re my best friend and you’re hurting and I don’t give a crap about anyone else right now. Yeah Jared is upset but he’ll get over it, I personally don’t blame you for what happened and neither does Chad so Jared is bound to come round eventually” she smiled fondly at him “that man loves you too much to let you go”.  
  
“He punched me, threw me out of his apartment, then he told me he didn’t want to renew his vows with me, right before he told me he wants a divorce and then to top it all of he told me he hated me. I don’t think he’s coming round any time soon” tears blurred his vision as he remembered his and Jared’s argument.   
  
“He didn’t tell me that part” she whispered before wrapping her arms around him “baby I’m so sorry, maybe he didn’t mean it”.  
  
There was a knock at the door followed by raised voices and Jensen looked up to see his brother, Josh, standing in the doorway. Great just when Jensen’s life couldn’t get any shittier. He looked smug but it turned into sympathy when he caught sight of Jensen.   
  
“That boy really has a right hook huh?” Jensen hadn’t looked in a mirror since he left but his guess was that his eye was pretty damn bruised.   
  
“What do you want Josh?” Jensen was too tired to hear any bullshit.   
  
“Seems you’ve been served little brother” his heart stopped when he heard those words and saw the paperwork in Josh’s hands. He handed over the papers and Jensen froze, staring down at the divorce papers in his lap.   
  
“How did you get these so quickly?” it wasn’t what he was supposed to be asking but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge what was in front of him.   
  
“I had them drawn up after our little chat. To be honest I thought you’d be the one divorcing him”.  
  
“I told you that I’d never divorce him. Especially for you! I can’t believe you did that!”  
  
“Jensen will you quit complaining and sign the damn papers so we can all get on with our lives” Josh was clearly annoyed to be here but he was enjoying this far too much and if Jensen didn’t feel so shit right now then he’d have punched him.   
  
Jensen looked down at the papers in his hand and forced himself to read, he couldn’t help it as he broke down sobbing at seeing Jared’s signature already on the papers along with the date. The room suddenly felt like there was no air in it and Jensen struggled to breathe before he was wrapped up in Danneel’s arms and Chad was dragging Josh through the door before throwing him out of the apartment.   
  
“I think he meant it Danni” he whispered, staring down at the papers in his hands.   
  
-x-


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Jared had last seen Jensen. One whole month since he threw Jensen out of his life. Thirty days of coming home to an empty apartment. He could admit to himself that he’d acted out of anger, he didn’t want a divorce, he wanted more than anything to go round to Chad’s right now and make up with Jensen but in a month Jensen hadn’t once tried to contact him. Jared decided that was Jensen’s way of saying he wanted nothing to do with him anymore and for the way Jared acted he couldn’t blame him. After all he’d punched him, his own husband. What kind of person did that make Jared? 

He hadn’t heard off Josh since he’d filed for divorce so his best guess is that Jensen still hadn’t signed the papers but that didn’t mean that Jensen wanted him. Chad and Danneel had both told him to stop being an idiot and talk to Jensen but he just couldn’t do it. He’d even had an eventful meeting with Mackenzie that began with a slap but ended with a hug. He hadn’t told his parents and as far as he knew the venue was still booked for them to renew their vows, Jared didn’t have it in him to remove their booking. Part of him still hoped that maybe they’d still get there. 

Jared had tried hard to get over Jensen but it had only been a month and Jensen wasn’t someone you could just get over. Jensen was everything. 

-x-

 

Jensen hadn’t had a good night sleep in a month, mostly because he could no longer sleep unless it was in Jared’s arms but also because his mind wouldn’t stop racing. Jared was just the other side of the wall and it was taking every ounce of self-control not to go over there and beg Jared for another chance. It’d been a month and Jared had shown no sign he wanted him back. It was time for Jensen to let him go. 

The first thing on his agenda was to find a place to live. Chad and Danneel had been letting him stay with them but they’d soon need to decorate the room for the baby as it would be arriving in just six short months. He’d then find a new job because he’d quit the one at the bar, refusing to even see Scott again. He called and quit over the phone when he knew it was Scott’s day off just to avoid speaking to him. Then he’d work up the courage to tell his dad about what had happened. After all, his dad had left his mom to show his support for Jensen and Jared and all Jensen could feel was guilt every time he thought about it. 

But there was something else he’d need to do too. He’d need to get over Jared and then maybe one day find someone who can make him just a fraction of how happy Jared made him. It wasn’t something Jensen really wanted to do but the time had come, he’d gone one month without talking to Jared so today was the day. He was going to sign the divorce papers and take them to Josh. He was then going to punch Josh on his way out, perfect plan. Now he just needed the strength to complete it. 

-x-

 

Jared knew his loneliness had reached an all new level when he found himself at the animal shelter but he couldn’t help himself. He’d always wanted a dog and now was the perfect time to get one. Animals are healers after all. There’d finally be something to keep his mind off Jensen, just for a little while. 

The woman at the shelter had smiled warmly while Jared checked out the available dogs, his heart glued to the two puppies jumping up eagerly to greet him. Jared laughed for the first time in a long time as he was showered in puppy kisses. They were around six months old and were picked up from the same house but were from two different litters. The boy was a mastiff and had the perfect personality for Jared, bubbly and full of life. Something Jared so desperately wanted to be again. Then there was the girl puppy, the little sweetie. She was a shepherd mix and totally gorgeous, more interested in cuddles than jumping over Jared. They were the perfect pair and although Jared had only come to pick up one dog he felt overly excited to be taking home two. 

He’d probably need a bigger place once they grew up but he’d worry about that when it came to it. There’d be more space now that he was alone anyway and he’d walk them all the time so maybe he’d get away with their small apartment until he’d managed to move on. In all honesty Jared isn’t sure he’d be able to handle moving on top of everything. 

The two pups raced ahead of him, pulling on their leashes and Jared made a mental note to nip that in the bud before they had muscle on their side. He got them to his truck and lifted them into the front seat, managing to get showered in puppy kisses all over again before he got the door shut. 

“Ok guys calm down” he laughed as the little guy clambered all over his friend. “What am I going to call you two huh?” 

-x-

 

“Jensen you need to go round there and speak to Jared” that was what Danneel greeted Jensen with as she got home from work. 

“Um… may I ask why?” Jared hadn’t spoken to him in a month so there’s no way he needed to go round there no matter how much he wanted to.

“Dogs. Jensen. He’s bought dogs” Danneel stated, like that explained everything. 

“Uh… ok? Am I missing the part where this is a bad thing?” Jensen was pretty confused to say the least. 

“He’s so damn lonely and missing you so much that he’s bought dogs! Chad is over there right now acting like a fucking puppy himself!”

“Jared’s always wanted dogs Danni, it’s hardly surprising he’d get some now he’s on his own” it hurt Jensen a little that he wasn’t the one to help Jared choose but he knew he didn’t deserve that right anymore. 

“You’ve been replaced by four legged drooling little monsters and you’re somehow ok with this?” 

“Jeez Danni, what the hell have dogs ever done to you?” 

“Nothing. I love dogs I’m just really hormonal today” she sighed “I miss your smile Jen and I miss Jared’s obnoxious laugh and I love having you here but I miss going round to Jared and Jensen’s” she smiled sadly at him. 

“I’m signing the divorce papers today” it wasn’t what he was supposed to say but there was nothing else he could say. 

“Shit” she sat down next to him on the couch “I thought you wanted to stay married to him?” 

“I do Danni. God more than anything! But he doesn’t want me anymore. I’ve waited a month and got nothing, not even a text message. I can’t wait forever and I know I don’t deserve him. It’s time I let him be free if that’s what he wants” he’d given up any hope of Jared wanting him back but he couldn’t bring himself to voice that. 

“Have you asked him if that’s what he wants?” 

“He signed the divorce papers, I think he’s told me loud and clear what he wants”.

“Jensen he did that the day after he found out you cheated on him. He was so damn angry back then but he’s not now. Now he’s just… sad” the thought hurt Jensen, there’s nothing worse than seeing Jared upset. He’d give anything to go back in time and fix it but he can’t and so instead retrieves the divorce papers and scrawls down his signature next to Jared’s. 

“Think Chad will come with me? I don’t fancy seeing my brother alone” mostly because Jensen would kill his brother if he was in a room alone with him.

“Yeah sure, I’ll give him a call” she smiled, looking even sadder than before and went to find her cell.

-x-

 

Jared had expected Chad to come back round after his Danneel related emergency but was shocked to see Danneel herself standing on the other side of the doorway. Letting herself in and swiftly avoiding pouncing puppies looking for a new playmate.

“Seriously Jared” she frowned at the puppies “you’re replacing Jensen with dogs?” 

Jared had expected this response off Danneel “no. I couldn’t replace Jensen if I tried. That man is so stuck in my head I can’t even think straight”.

“So then what the hell are you doing living in separate apartments?” she was being blunt and getting straight to the point but she needed to talk and Jared needed to listen. 

“We’re separated, that’s what people do”.

“No Jared. You got mad and said some things you didn’t mean. Jensen got hurt and turned himself into a hermit just in case he ever saw you again and burst into tears. You did something stupid and sent divorce papers round with Josh! Jared how could you even consider using Josh to do this? You know how much he upsets Jensen and doesn’t approve of who he is and yet you used him to deliver divorce papers! That’s a low blow Jared” Danneel was fuming “I’ve sat quiet for long enough. Do you have any idea how hurt he is? How me and Chad can hear him crying himself to sleep at night? How he quit his job and totally alienated himself from everybody? How he still can’t bring himself to take his wedding ring off?” she scanned Jared’s left hand, seeing the lack of ring “something you’ve had no problem with I see”.

Jared’s eyes burned slightly with tears threatening to escape but he wouldn’t let them. Instead he reached under his shirt and grasped the ring that hung loosely on his chest, lifting it on the chain to show Danneel. “You don’t have a clue how I feel right now. It killed me to take it off. I couldn’t just put it down somewhere”. 

“Then I know you still love him! Jared you are so in love with that guy why can’t you just call him? Before it’s too late”. 

“He already had divorce papers drawn up Danni, he wanted an out and I gave it to him. It’s not my fault that he’s struggling to come to terms with it”.

“Jared what the hell are you talking about?” now it was Danneel’s turn to be confused.

“When I called Josh he said that he’d had the papers ready for Jensen for a long time. He was going to divorce me anyway, he’s probably just upset he didn’t get the chance to do it first”. 

Danneel smacked him around the back of the head “you stupid idiot! Of course that’s what Josh said! He wants his brother back and he won’t talk to him while he’s still into guys, of course he said that you great big oaf!”

Jared rubbed at the back of his head, sending a glare at Danneel. “How do you know that Josh was lying huh?”

“Remember when he came round and Jensen got all upset?” Jared gave a shaky nod “well he came to offer Jensen a divorce in exchange for his mom and Josh back in his life!” Jared tensed at the words, desperate to wring Josh’s neck. “So he had the divorce papers drawn up just in case Jensen changed his mind! God how can you even think Jensen would consider divorcing you? You should have seen the look on his face when he got those Jare. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so broken”.

Everything Jared had been working on over the past month had suddenly been erased. He hadn’t managed to start getting over Jensen because he didn’t want to get over Jensen. “I need to see him” he needed his husband back. He looked up to meet Danneel’s eyes but she was focused on a spot behind him. “Danni?” 

“Jay turn the TV up” she looked terrified and Jared turned round to see a news report on TV. He quickly reached for the remote control and raised the volume. 

There had been a shooting in downtown LA, in one of the law firms due to some unfair result. Jared recognised the name “hey… isn’t that the company Josh works for?” 

Danneel nodded, eyes fixed on the screen as the reporter spoke ”there have been three fatalities and a further twenty people have been rushed to hospital after the shooting. Their conditions range from critical to stable. Our thoughts and prayers are with the families”. 

“I really hope Josh is one of those because if he’s not I’ll kill him” Jared turned back to face Danneel who was now crying. “Danni?” Jared’s brows furrowed “what’s wrong?” 

Her voice was barely a whisper but Jared heard it loud and clear “Chad and Jensen are in there”.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you mean Chad and Jensen are there?!” Jared demanded, his hands clutching at Danneel’s shoulders as she fought through the tears. 

“Jensen finally signed those stupid divorce papers and he got Chad to go with him to take them! He was so scared of seeing Josh alone that he took Chad! And now my fiancé and your husband could be shot or worse and it’s all your fault!” she pounded her fists into Jared’s chest. If it was possible to feel worse right now then he was. Jensen was in there. 

He stepped away, Danneel’s words cutting through him like a knife. It was his fault. If he hadn’t demanded a fucking divorce he didn’t even want then Jensen would be here right now, yeah he might still have to endure fucking Scott but at least he’d be here and alive. He reached his cell and quickly dialled Jensen’s number, waiting through the agonising dial tone “pick up. Pick up. Pick up” he willed. 

“Hello?”

“Chad? Where’s Jensen?!” 

“Oh thank god Jared. Listen man I tried to call you but my cell died and I’m driving Jensen’s car, guess he left his cell in here. I tried to stop it Jay but I just I couldn’t, there was nothing I could do. They wouldn’t let me in the ambulance Jay, I tried but they just wouldn’t let me, I’m not family so I couldn’t ride in the ambulance an-“

“Chad stop babbling! What happened?!” Jared’s heart is racing, he can’t believe this is happening. This isn’t happening. 

“H-he was shot Jared” Chad’s voice breaks and he’s flat out crying on the other line. 

“Where?” Jared’s own voice breaks. Chad doesn’t cry. He just doesn’t. 

“The chest. Fuck Jared he got shot in the fucking chest!” 

Jared’s world stops. Everything circles around Jensen. Even after everything, Jensen is what keeps him going. “Where are you?” 

“I’m on my way to the hospital. Can you call Mack? I think the hospital will call his dad”.

“Yeah of course. We’ll meet you there”. 

-x-

 

“Chad!” Danneel raced across the emergency room and launched herself into Chad’s arms. They cried as they held each other and Jared was happy for his friends being ok, he really was but he wouldn’t even consider greeting Chad until he knew what was happening with Jensen. 

He pushed his way to the front of the reception desk, demanding to speak to someone about Jensen. “Are you a family member sir?” the woman asked sceptically.

“I’m his husband and I will not leave this desk until you get me a doctor” Jared stood at his full height trying not to threaten the nurse but at the same time needing to make his point. 

“I’ll have a doctor come out and see you. Please take a seat Mr Ackles”. Jared couldn’t take a seat. How could he just sit down when Jensen needed him? 

“C’mon Jay” Chad’s hand circled his arm and led him to a secluded area of the waiting room. 

-x-

 

”Can we make this as quick a visit as possible? Your brother’s fancy law firm gives me the creeps. Everyone here’s like a fucking robot” Chad looked around him wearily as masses of people typed furiously at their desks. 

“Trust me Chad I want to be here just as much as you” Jensen rolled his eyes at Chad’s skittishness and headed towards his brothers office. 

“Hey isn’t that Brock?” Chad pointed towards the waiting room connected to Josh’s office. 

“Who the hell’s Brock?” Jensen eyed him like he was a little crazy.

“Oh right. That was mine and Jay’s joke” Chad corrected himself “I mean Scott”.

“I’m not even going to ask where Brock came from” Jensen shook his head fondly and looked in the direction Chad gestured towards. Sure enough, Scott was sat in the waiting room outside his brother’s office. “What the hell does he want with my brother?” Jensen’s brows furrowed as he considered the options.

“I’m not liking the looks of this” Chad bit his lip and frowned at Jensen’s expression. It was empty, more than it was the day him and Jared broke up. “Shit”. 

It was too late, Jensen was storming up towards his former friend “Scott” he bit out, glaring at the man in front of him.

“Jensen?” Scott looked terrified, as well he should. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

Scott sighed, seemingly not even bothering to come up with a decent lie. “I came to give your brother his money back”.

“What money” Jensen was actually sure he snarled those words. 

“Your brother paid me to split you and Jared up but I couldn’t do it. I actually care about you Jensen, I can’t do it anymore” the sad thing was he looked genuinely serious. 

“You did do it Scott. Me and Jared are getting a divorce” if looks could kill then Scott would be a rotting corpse on the ground right now “I should have known Josh would be behind this” Chad was just about ready to hold Jensen back, the last thing they needed was to fight in a law firm of all places. 

“Fuck” he actually looked shocked and a little disgusted with himself “I am so, so sorry Jense. I’ll do whatever I can to make it right with you and Jared. I never meant for this to happen but I’ve got a kid to support and she’s always with my sister so that I can work. Your brother offered me money and I just couldn’t refuse”. 

“You have a daughter?” Jensen was shocked because woah, how the hell had he been hiding that one? 

“Yeah. My wife died a few years ago, my sister helps me out but I can barely afford to put food on the table”. 

“Your wife? Shit how old are you?” 

Scott smiled sadly “twenty six”.

“I would say I’m sorry but right now I’m not feeling it” Jensen was more than a little shell shocked at today’s events “how much did he offer you?” 

“A couple mill” Scott didn’t meet Jensen’s eyes “paid me some up front and said he’d pay me the rest when I’d done it. He hasn’t paid me the rest so I just assumed everything was fine. I’m here to give him this back” Scott retrieved a thick brown envelope from his pocket and Jensen could see the wad of bills inside. No doubt Scott was telling the truth. He really was going to kill Josh. Slowly. 

“Why would you do this to me?” Jensen needed to know. It was the least he deserved. 

“I needed money Jensen, I was desperate. I have a little girl at home with no mom and a virtually absent dad. I was fucking selling myself Jensen! What kind of role model is that? I thought it’d be fine, just take the money and seduce some guy and then I’d have enough for me and my daughter to go somewhere and live our lives trouble free. It was an out and your brother knew that. I just really didn’t expect to actually like you” he sighed and looked towards his feet “in an ideal situation I’d be more than proud to have you as my friend but your brother ruined that. I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am”.

“Keep the money” Jensen’s response shocked both him and Chad. 

“Dude!” Chad tried reasoning “there’s enough there for him and the kid right the way through college!” 

“I know” Jensen responded “my brother doesn’t deserve that money. I can’t really say that you’re most deserving either right now” Scott hung his head at that “but I did see pictures of a little girl at your place and she doesn’t deserve an absent parent. Take the money, take your daughter and get as far away from here as you can. Start a new life and don’t look back”. 

“Jensen I-“ Scott was cut off my gunfire and screams. They all turned to where a crazed gunman was shooting at random. 

The last thing Jensen remembered was staring into the barrel of that gun, right before his vision started going blurry, fading to black. There was no pain. It was peaceful. 

-x-

 

“Jensen!” Mackenzie ran into the emergency room and straight into Jared’s arms, sobbing alongside him “have you spoke to the doctor yet?” she managed to say but Jared shook his head. 

“Mr Ackles?” a doctor appeared looking less than happy. Jared braced himself for the worst. 

“Y-yes” he managed to say, standing up and following the doctor to a private room. 

Mackenzie also stood and followed the doctor “he’s my brother, how is he? Is he ok? Is he alive?” Jared really wanted to remind her that a doctor can only answer one question at a time but now wasn’t the time for jokes. 

“Miss… Ackles is it?” Mackenzie nodded “your brother is in surgery” he then looked up to Jared “he was shot in the chest from a close range. There’s a lot of internal bleeding but the bullet seems to have missed any vital organs, it’s a damn miracle if you ask me. If we can get him stable then there’s no reason he won’t make it out of this” there was an audible sigh of relief at the news but they both knew the ordeal wasn’t over yet. “He’s not out of the woods yet but he’s holding his own. Seems your husband has something worth fighting for” he smiled warmly at Jared “I’ll let you know when he’s out of surgery and we’ll see about you visiting him” he shook Jared’s hand and smiled sweetly at Mackenzie before allowing Chad and Danneel to join them in the private waiting room. 

-x-

 

“Jensen!” Chad shook his friend but got no response “shit, fuck!” there was blood, so much blood. They were surrounded by people screaming but the gunman had stopped firing, turning the gun on himself. “Come on Jensen, wake up!” the wound was in his chest and it was taking everything Chad had not to start heaving. 

“Don’t you dare die on me you son of a bitch!” he shook Jensen again, harder this time. Pressing his two fingers to Jensen’s throat he felt a faint pulse, there, but weak. “Where the fuck’s the ambulance!?” he shouted to no one in particular. 

“You need to put pressure on the wound, it’ll hold off the bleeding” Scott pulled off his shirt and rolled it up, pressing it to Jensen’s chest. “Keep that on and make sure he keeps breathing. I’ll go wait for the ambulance”.

“Thank you” is all Chad can manage to say. Maybe Scott was one of the good guys after all, just caught up in something too big for him to control. He turned his attention towards Jensen as he started coughing beneath him. “No, no, no. Jensen you need to stop coughing and just breathe for me ok! Breathe!” shouting didn’t help as Jensen coughed up a mouthful of blood “fuck!” Chad applied more pressure and ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, soothing him like Danneel always does. 

“J-Jared?” Jensen choked out between coughs. 

“Don’t worry Jensen, Jared’s fine. He needs you to be fine too ok? Promise me you’ll be fine Jensen he needs you” Jensen’s eyes slipped closed again and Chad found himself punching the ground “damn it!” 

After what felt like hours Chad was finally relieved by paramedics. They stabilised him as much as they could before lifting him into the ambulance and rushing him to hospital, Chad tried to follow but a young paramedic stepped in his way. “Are you family sir?” 

“No but he’s my friend and I promised his husband I’d watch out for him and I’m the only one he has right now, please let me go with him” Chad pleaded, desperate not to leave his friends side. 

“I’m sorry sir but only family can ride in the ambulance. We can call you a cab if you can’t find your own way to the hospital” she seemed genuinely sorry but Chad didn’t care, he was already racing for Jensen’s car. 

-x-

 

Five hours Jensen had been in surgery. Three hundred minutes. Eighteen thousand heart breaking seconds. Jared was going stir crazy, he needed to see Jensen. Needed to just know if he was going to be alright. Mackenzie hadn’t stopped crying and Chad and Danneel were looking exceptionally pale, Jared dreaded to think what he looked like. He wished his mom was here, she’d know what to do. Jensen’s father was getting the first flight home from New York so he didn’t have any elder to turn to for advice. He just prayed Jensen would fight for his ass. His prayers seemed to be answered as the same doctor who had visited them before entered the room. 

“Mr Ackles your husband is stable, he’s out of surgery and been moved into a private recovery room” Jared felt a little like his world was piecing back together. “He’s sedated at the moment but once the nurses have finished with him you and Miss Ackles will be able to go sit with him until he wakes up”. 

“Is he going to be ok?” because he needed to be certain. 

“He should make a full recovery. We’ll need to monitor him for a few days but after that we’ll work on getting him back on his feet” he turned to look at Chad and Danneel “who was with him when it happened?” Chad slowly raised his hand, graphic visions of blood tainting his mind. “You did an excellent job keeping him alive until the paramedics got there” Chad seemed stunned at that, Jared wanted to repay him but there wasn’t anything he could give to thank him for that. “You did right by putting pressure on the wound and stemming the blood flow. Without you this could have been a very different scenario”. The doctor smiled once more, telling them a nurse would come get them when Jensen was ready and headed out the door. 

Jared didn’t waste any time gathering Chad up in his arms “thank you” he whispered. 

“You’re going to be pissed Jay but it’s not me you need to thank” Jared pulled back, confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I had no idea what to do. Jensen was bleeding and he wouldn’t wake up and I just didn’t know what to do. Scott was the one who gave me his shirt and told me to put pressure on it. I really hate to say it Jay but it’s Scott you need to thank for this” Chad looked genuinely sorry it wasn’t him who’d saved Jensen but Jared didn’t care. Jensen wouldn’t be here right now if Chad wasn’t with him, regardless of how Scott helped. 

“Why was Scott there?” he finally asked. 

“I think you need to save that one for a less emotional time” was the only answer Chad could give before two nurses arrived, offering to escort Jared and Mackenzie to Jensen’s room. 

Jared wanted to know the full story but he wanted to see Jensen more. He followed the nurses for a few long moments before they finally got to Jensen’s room. He looked so small in a hospital bed, fragile and lonely. Jared’s heart broke for him. Once he was closer he got to observe the full extent of the damage, there were tubes and drips all around him, a monitor beeping softly next to the bed and Jensen’s nose was plugged with an oxygen tube. 

Immediately Mackenzie started sobbing again, her hand gripping Jensen’s forearm before letting go and retreating “I’m sorry but I can’t see him like this. Get me when he wakes up?” Jared couldn’t blame her, he’d give anything to not see Jensen like this but his whole reason for being needed him and he had to be strong. He nodded and Mackenzie quickly hurried out of the room, her sobs quieting down the further away she got. 

Jared took a deep breath and sat in the chair closest to the bed, taking Jensen’s hand in his and finally letting the tears flow now they were alone. “Hey babe” he sniffed, wiping at his tears “you had me so damn scared you know that? Why you gotta go getting on the way of bullets huh? You ain’t batman no matter what you say” he smiled around the tears at a memory of Jensen running around the apartment in batman boxers declaring how he was the almighty invincible batman… right before he stumped his toe on the edge of the couch. “You did the hard part and now you just gotta wake up for me Jen. Everything will be ok if you just open up them beautiful eyes. God I’ve missed those eyes. Missed you. Please don’t ever do this to me again Jen. I’ve never been so worried in my life! And I’ve slept in the same room as Chad!” he tightened his hand around Jensen’s, feeling it twitch slightly. 

“Jen?” he raised his head to see Jensen’s eyes twitch, lashes fluttering slightly as his eyes slowly blinked open. “Hey baby” he whispered, smiling for real this time when Jensen laced their fingers together and gave him a weak smile. 

“Hi” Jensen’s voice was weak and croaky but it was music to Jared’s ears, he was here, he was ok. 

“How you feeling?” he asked, gently rubbing his thumb over Jensen’s hand. 

“Like I got shot” he smirked slightly before wincing in pain. Jared was about to call for a doctor when one appeared in the doorway. 

“Ooh good you’re awake! That’s an excellent sign”.

“I don’t like sleeping” Jensen replied and Jared snorted a laugh, there was nothing Jensen loved more than sleeping. 

“How are you feeling Jensen?” he asked, helping Jensen to sit up slightly. 

“Not going to lie doc. I’ve felt better”

“I bet you have son. You are so lucky the bullet missed your heart, I have no idea how that even happened” he smiled at Jensen like he was some medical miracle, maybe he was.

“My heart’s kinda on loan to someone right now” he smiled weakly “they’re keeping it safe for me” he squeezed Jared’s hand and Jared’s heart swelled with warmth and pure love. He’d never let this man out of his sight again. 

“That’s quite a lovely thing to say” the doctor smiled, gently removing Jensen’s oxygen tube and changing the drip linked to his arm. He turned to Jared “he always this sweet?” 

“I really don’t know what meds you got him on doctor but I’d like to keep him on them for as long as possible” Jared grinned at Jensen who was doing his best to pout. 

“Ha ha” Jensen said with no real humour “you’re hilarious Jay”. 

“You know it” he flashed his dimples once more and gave his thanks to the doctor as he left to retrieve Mackenzie, Chad and Danneel from the waiting room, leaving Jared to daydream, relaxing now that Jensen is finally going to be ok.

“Jared?” Jensen soft voice bought Jared back to the present. 

“Yeah Jen?” he replied, voice just as soft.

“Why are you here?” Jensen looked almost scared of the answer but Jared wouldn’t let him be scared, never again. 

“I’ve come to take you home Jen”. 

-x-


	9. Chapter 9

  
“Home?” Jensen asked, a little too afraid to get his hopes up.   
  
“Yeah Jen. I’m never letting you out of my sight again” Jared smiled, teary eyed and placed a soft chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips. He gripped Jensen’s hand once more “I am so mad at you right now”.   
  
“I know. I’m mad at me too” Jensen sighed.  
  
“But I love you too much to let that get in the way”   
  
“I love you too Jay” he made a faint attempt at a smile before Mackenzie burst into the room.   
  
“Jensen!” she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
“Hey Mack” Jensen tried to hug her back but his arms didn’t want to work so instead he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before wincing “kinda just been shot here you know?”   
  
Mackenzie stared at him in confusion for a few moments before realising she was probably at risk of pulling his stitches out and leapt back “shit Jen I’m so sorry!”   
  
“Don’t worry about it” he turned to Chad and Danneel.   
  
He smiled at them but instead got his arm slapped by Danneel “you stupid jackass! Do you have any idea how worried I was?”  
  
“I’m sorry Danni, I’ll remember to move next time someone pulls a gun on me” Jensen deadpanned, rolling his eyes.  
  
Chad smirked before grasping Jensen’s hand in a way that could only be described as ‘trying to be manly’. “It’s good to see you awake man. I thought I lost you back there”.   
  
“Nah” Jensen waved his hand like it was nothing “take a lot more than a stupid bullet in my chest to slow me down” he managed a grin “thanks man” he didn’t need to emphasize, Chad smiled and accepted the thanks, even though he felt like it wasn’t for him.   
  
Chad and Jensen then began to recall the day’s events for Jared and Danneel. Jared was all set to kill Josh and even feeling slightly better about the whole Scott thing, and then hating himself for thinking that because Brock’s an asshole. He hadn’t realised he’d voiced that but four sets of eyes focused on him, all sharing the same smirk.   
  
“Where did Brock come from anyway?” Jensen asked.   
  
“I may have gotten all jealous boyfriend and did the whole your name isn’t important thing” Jared blushed slightly at the confession and Chad burst out laughing next to him.  
  
“I probably shouldn’t have encouraged him but damn it was funny to call him Brock all the time” Danneel slapped Chad gently on the shoulder but couldn’t help smiling.   
  
“I even told Sandy he was called Brock. Should have seen his face when she called it him” everyone started laughing at that one and Jensen was certain he’d listen to Jared’s concerns in future, he’d never risk this again for the world.   
  
They continued laughing and joking, keeping their spirits high. Jensen knew he should probably be resting or sleeping or something but he just couldn’t. Jared was here and he wanted him home and that… that was everything.   
  
Suddenly their happiness was disturbed at a commotion outside the room, a familiar yet not welcome face appeared outside the room. “What the hell are you doing here?” Jared all but snarled, getting from his seat and heading towards Josh.   
  
“My brother got fucking shot. What do you think I’m doing here?!” he was pissed but unfortunately unharmed.   
  
“Shame it wasn’t you” Jared muttered, not allowing Josh any further into the room.   
  
“Likewise” Josh smirked smugly before turning to Jensen. “You ok?”   
  
Jensen huffed in disbelief “like you care!”   
  
“Of course I care! You’re my brother!”   
  
“You’re no brother of mine!” Jensen’s chest hurt slightly as he raised his voice but he didn’t care. He wanted Josh gone. “No brother would pay someone to split up his brother’s marriage!”   
  
“This isn’t a marriage this is a joke!” Josh laughed “I know you married just for a fucking house Jensen. It’s not that hard to piece together. So I paid some guy to break you up, big deal. Why couldn’t you have just taken the out I gave you?”   
  
“Because I don’t want an out!” Jensen really wanted to hammer some sense into his brother’s head, preferably with a sledgehammer. “I love him!” Jensen pointed at Jared. “Him! I. Love. Him!”   
  
“Jensen this is all one big scam. You’re not even attracted to the guy! How do I know this? Because you’re straight!” Josh was getting frustrated and Jared looked about ready to ring his neck.   
  
Chad decided to cut in at that point “actually I think Jensen’s  _very_  attracted to Jared” he winked over dramatically at them both “I’ve walked in on them doing the nasty multiple times. Rather you than me but hey, nobody is in love as them two”.   
  
Danneel looked at Chad with an ‘are you fucking serious?’ expression “doing the nasty… really Chad?” He simply shrugged and turned to face Josh, challenging him to say anything otherwise.   
  
However Josh took it rather easily “so my brother’s a whore, nothing new. Explains why he ended up whoring himself around with my little whore of a rent boy” he grinned as Jensen’s eyes watered at the words, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Jared moved forward, fisting his hands in Josh’s shirt and pushing him up against the wall “you call my husband a whore one more time and you’ll have no teeth. Besides, that  _whore_  saved your brother’s life”.   
  
Josh laughed at the threat “he’s not your husband anymore Jared. You divorced him. Remember?” Jared froze at the words, Jensen wasn’t his husband anymore. “I also highly doubt that guy saved Jensen’s life. He just happened to be there. Though I’m surprised you’re sticking up for him Jared, guess it’s about time you became the bigger man. Now take your hands off me before I slap you with a lawsuit so hard your grandkids will feel it”. Reluctantly Jared let go, holding back everything he wanted to unleash on the older man.   
  
Mackenzie was the one to interrupt the silence “but Jensen didn’t sign the papers?” she looked at him questioningly “did you?”   
  
A tear traced Jensen’s cheek “I signed them this morning, that’s what I was doing at the law firm” he was really divorced? Jensen prayed that this really wasn’t happening and felt more tears sting his eyes.   
  
Chad’s brow furrowed “wait… we never made it to Josh’s office? The papers are in Jensen’s pants pocket”. Both Jensen and Jared breathed a sigh of relief as Chad retrieved the papers.   
  
“Oh thank god” Jensen spoke “I thought I’d handed them in and just forgot” Jensen didn’t remember much before the accident so it was highly possible that was what happened. Chad handed him the papers and Jensen took great pleasure in tearing them up, sharing a grin with Jared.   
  
“Oh for fucks sake” Josh was seriously pissed now “you had one job Jensen. You come in and drop the papers off with my assistant. Is that so damn hard?”   
  
“I actually wanted to introduce you to my fist so kept hold of them a little longer” it was Jensen’s turn to smirk as Josh realised just how much Jensen didn’t want him in his life.   
  
“Don’t you want your mother and me back in your life?” Josh grabbed desperately onto anything he could threaten Jensen with.   
  
“You told me to make a choice and I did” Jensen stated.   
  
“Yeah!” Josh waved his arms around in distress “you chose fucking Jared! How could you choose him over your own family? How could you choose some disgusting lifestyle over your own family?”  
  
“Because Jared would never make me choose” it was simple and the truth. Jared would never force Jensen to choose between him and his family, there’s plenty of room for both.   
  
“But you’re not gay!” Josh just really didn’t seem to get it, Jensen actually felt sorry for him.   
  
“Then why did you hire a guy to seduce me?” Jensen enquired and Josh stilled, quickly thinking up of a reason.   
  
“Because you’re brainwashed!”   
  
Yeah. That was realistic. Jensen rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion towards Josh. “You can go now”.   
  
“No!” Josh tried to move forward but Jared stopped him “you need your family!”   
  
“I have dad, Mack, Jared and all the friends I could ever dream of and I love them. I don’t need or want you in my life Josh” he smiled warmly at Mackenzie as she grasped his hand in hers “Jared get him out of here”.  
  
“Gladly” Jared beamed and went to grasp Josh but Josh put his hands up, pointing at Jared to get his point across.   
  
“You touch me and I’ll sue you for everything you’re worth!”   
  
It was Chad who stepped forward and slammed his fist into Josh’s jaw, smiling as he fell to the floor, clutching at his jaw and wincing as his nose bled. Probably broken from the angle Chad punched him. He laughed down at the older man “go ahead Josh. I ain’t worth jack shit” grinning he dragged Josh up to his feet “you know you should really see someone about that” he pointed towards the other man’s nose “looks broken” he laughed again and shoved him out of Jensen’s room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
“Chad I love you!” Jared laughed and dragged the other man in for a hug.   
  
“I kicked the ass of an Ackles! Ha! I never thought this day would come!” Chad bounced up and down happily “really hope he doesn’t try and sue me though, a baby is going to be expensive enough”.  
  
“With all the things we got on him?” Jared laughed “doubt it!”   
  
-x-  
  
A couple of hours later Chad, Danneel and Mackenzie were all set to leave, promising to come visit in the morning and bring Jensen some chocolates as he threw a mini bitch fit in his need for sugar. However they refused him coffee as it was against doctors’ orders causing Jensen to throw another bitch fit. For a guy who just got shot in the chest he was doing remarkably well but the stress of it all had finally caught up with him and he was tired and in pain and was getting really annoyed with waiting for the pain relief to kick in before he tried to sleep. Jared kissed him on the forehead and flashed a sympathetic smile before handing Chad his house keys and asking him to feed the dogs and take them for a quick walk. Chad considered but refused and instead offered to then take them round to his place until Jensen was out of hospital causing Jared to grin and wrap him up in another hug.   
  
Finally alone Jensen turned to Jared “why did you buy dogs anyway?”   
  
Jared smiled “I got lonely. You’re going to have to fight them if you want your side of the bed back” he grinned as Jensen pouted “you’re going to love them. Harley is a big bundle of energy, like me on a constant sugar rush” Jensen noticeably paled at the thought of a dog that could be  _that_  hyperactive causing Jared to laugh “he’s a good boy though seriously. Then there’s Sadie, oh gosh Jen you’ll love her! She’s such a little sweetheart!” he grinned at the thoughts of the two pups back at the apartment. “I can’t wait for you to come home” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Jensen and curling up next to him on the oversized hospital bed.   
  
Jared felt something in his pocket and quickly remembered what he should have done the moment Jensen woke up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Jensen’s wedding ring, the doctors had to remove it to take him into surgery in case his fingers swelled up and cut off the circulation. Jared had gladly taken it off their hands and pocketed it for later. “Jen?” he asked, causing Jensen to turn to him.  
  
“Yeah Jay?” he was buried in Jared’s warmth, feeling safe and content for the first time in a long time.   
  
“Will you re-re-marry me?” he laughed as he had to add another ‘re’ and his heart smiled as Jensen took the ring from him and placed it back on his finger where it belonged.   
  
“Of course I will” he kissed Jared, soft and slow, drowning in the taste “only if you’ll re-re-marry me too” grinning he palmed the ring that was resting on the chain around Jared’s neck. Jared instantly took the necklace off and slid the ring onto his finger, feeling whole again. “You kept it on a chain?” Jensen asked “this whole time?” he was a little surprised Jared hadn’t thrown the ring through the nearest window after the way they left things.   
  
“I was keeping it close to my heart” he whispered, kissing Jensen once more “even when we were apart I kept you close. I couldn’t let you go Jen” he confessed “I tried but I think it’s impossible to ever fall out of love with you”.  
  
“It was only a month Jay” Jensen really hoped that what Jared said was true but he was scared that one day Jared  _would_  fall out of love with him.   
  
“It felt like an eternity” he smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips, then his nose and finally his forehead “get some sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up”.   
  
-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen is happily chatting away to Jared after being given the all clear by the doctors and finally deemed well enough to go home after spending just over two weeks in the hospital when an angry, hormonal Danneel storms into the room with Chad following behind looking just as pissed.

“Hey Jen” she smiles and kisses him on the cheek “sorry we’re late but some asshole doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up”. Oh dear, Chad was in trouble. 

“I heard that” Chad grumbled, dumping himself down next to Jared who was swiftly avoiding any conflict.

“That’s because I said it loudly!” she rolled her eyes before turning back to Jensen and mumbling “jackass”.

“You know I heard that too”.

“You were supposed to!” 

“Can we please not bring a domestic to my hospital room?” Jensen yelled. Breaking up the two of them before things started being thrown. Something Danneel had taken to since hormones controlled her. 

“Sorry Jen” she smiles sweetly at him and wraps him up in a hug, Chad tutts at how quickly Danneel calmed herself. 

“Fancy telling me how you worked your magic?” Chad asks, ignoring Danneel’s glare. 

“I’m just so hot she can’t say no” he winks and Jared laughs, Chad then sinks back into the chair, knowing he’s defeated. 

“You betcha” she grins “so come on Jen. Get your lazy ass outta bed! We’re taking you home!” she beams and motions for Chad to help Jared grab his things while she wraps her arm around him. She’s wearing a tight top and Jensen smiles at the tiny bump forming. Danneel made it through the first trimester and is expecting her baby in just five and a half short months. Jensen is so happy for her but all she’s talked about for the past two weeks is how giant she’s going to look in her dress for the wedding. At this point Jensen is seriously considering giving the other bridesmaid’s pillows to shove up their dresses just to shut Danni up. 

It’s still a little hard for him to walk, every movement causing a dull ache in his chest. Danneel is quickly replaced by Jared, taking as much of Jensen’s weight as possible. He smiles down at him, asking a simple ‘you ok?’ with his eyes and Jensen nods before taking a deep breath and slowly makes his way out of the hospital room. 

-x-

 

“And the big guy who just stood on your balls, that’s Harley” Jared declared proudly as Jensen clutched his hands to said balls, groaning. 

“It’s a good job I’m gay cause your stupid dog just ruined any chance I had of making children” he’d just gotten out of hospital and within thirty minutes he’d nearly fell out the car, almost walked into the door frame to then trip over a pair of overly adorably puppies before one of those puppies jumped onto his lap, showing no remorse for breaking Jensen’s balls. 

“Don’t be so dramatic” Jared waved him off, putting Harley down on the floor “he didn’t hit them that hard”. Harley looked a little pissed that Jared had placed him on the floor and Jared just shrugged “Jensen’s not very well bud. Can’t have you jumping on him”. 

“How about I hit your balls to make up for it” Jensen grumbled as Sadie, the more docile of the pair jumped onto the couch next to him and rested her head on his lap, crying gently in sympathy. “Hey sweetie” Jensen cooed, pain suddenly forgotten as Sadie showered him with kisses before resting once more and falling asleep. 

“You haven’t even been home half an hour and you’ve already managed to become my dog’s favourite! That’s not fair!” Jared pouted as Sadie unconsciously curled in closer to Jensen.

“She’s obviously got good taste” Jensen remarked.

“Traitor” Jared glared at Sadie’s sleeping form “I’ll remember this when I walk, feed, water and generally keep you alive” he pouted causing Jensen to laugh, wincing slightly at the ache in his chest. “You ok?” he got a nod in answer and although Jared wasn’t convinced, he wasn’t going to play mom. Instead he headed into the kitchen and dropped a pile of takeout menus onto Jensen’s lap, grinning devilishly when it disturbed Sadie from her slumber. Jensen rolled his eyes and gave Jared a knowing look before picking out a Chinese menu. 

“Awesome, I fancy a walk so I’ll pick it up on the way back. You’ll be ok?” Jared asked and Jensen once again rolled his eyes.

“Yes Jared I’ll be fine. If you really want then I can stay on the couch” he brushed his fingers through Sadie’s soft short fur and smiled as she let out a contented sigh. “Just hurry up cause I’m hungry for anything that isn’t hospital food”. 

“I’ll be quick I promise”.

-x-

 

Jared really had intended on simply taking a quick walk to clear his head before grabbing dinner and spending a night at home with his husband. Yet somehow he found himself on Scott’s doorway, feeling like there was unfinished business. He knocked and considered running in the opposite direction but paused when a little girl of around six or seven swung the door open. She looked up at him, bright green eyes and freckles with dark brown hair like Scott’s. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up. 

“Wow” the girl spoke, looking up at him “are you a giant?” 

Jared laughed. He was taller than most grown-ups so the poor girl must be very overwhelmed so he crouched down until he was eye level. “You should see my brother, he’s even taller”.

The little girls’ mouth dropped open in disbelief “can I get as big as you?”

“I don’t think so, you’ll be normal size I promise” she looked relieved at that and Jared really liked the kid, she was forward and had all the innocence only a child could pull off. 

“Good!” she beamed before turning her head to the room behind her “daddy! There’s a giant man at the door!” facing Jared again “come in, daddy’s making dinner”. 

He really shouldn’t go inside but he came all this way, too late to back out now. He followed the little squirt through the house towards the kitchen just as Scott came out, wiping his hands on a cloth. He froze when he caught sight of Jared and looked more than a little terrified. 

“J-Jared” he stammered “what are you doing here?” 

“He’s a giant daddy!” the girl spoke, grinning up at Jared “can we keep him?” 

“He’s not a pet baby” Scott frowned “why don’t you go clean up for dinner huh?” 

“I didn’t say he was a pet daddy I said he was a giant, you never listen do you?” she pouted and Jared had to laugh, waving her goodbye as she left the room. 

“Jared what are-“ 

Scott was cut off by Jared “I wanted to thank you”. 

“T-thank me?” Scott looked at him wearily, wondering if Jared was simply going to step forward and knock him out. 

“I don’t like you Scott” Jared stated “and I can never forgive you for what you did but without you my husband would have died so… I wanted to thank you” he looked around at the scattered boxes in the living room “before you left”.

“We’re leaving next week, heading back to Florida. You really don’t have to thank me, I just did what I had to” his voice was soft as he spoke, sad almost. 

“Not a lot of people would have done that. Hell, you’re the only one that helped so just… thank you” he turned to leave but Scott called him back.

“Can I show you something?” he asks, cautiously. 

Jared shrugs “yeah sure” wondering what Scott could possibly have to show him. Scott reaches inside one of the boxes and pulls out a picture frame, handing it over to Jared. It’s a family portrait with Scott, the little girl and an older woman who Jared assumes is Scott’s wife. On closer inspection Jared’s brows furrow, she has mossy green eyes, soft blonde hair and her caramel skin is scattered with freckles. She’s smiling. Laugh lines around her eyes showing all the happiness she’s truly feeling as she holds the little girl in her arms. She looks like Mackenzie… no… scratch that… she looks like Jensen. “Scott?” Jared asks, knowing he made the assumption Scott was looking for. 

“He’s so much like her Jared” he whispers, tears burning his eyes “not just his looks but their personalities are so alike it’s scary. How could I not fall for him too?” he wipes at the tears threatening to fall and for a long moment, Jared feels sorry for him.

“Loving Jensen is easy” he responds, knowing with all his heart just how easy it is to love that man. “I’m sorry he looks like her, that you had to spend your time with him in exchange for money and that you have to raise your daughter alone. No matter what you’ve done you don’t deserve that” he forces a smile and turns to leave once more, Scott grabbing his attention again as soon as his hand is on the doorknob. 

“You shouldn’t be seeing Josh any time soon” he smiles a real smile at Jared’s questioning gaze. “He was fired this morning and is heading back to Texas”.

“How do you know that?” Jared enquires.

“You really think I’d do shady deals without any evidence?” Scott smirks “apparently the law firm frowns upon lawyers who pay people to have sex with people. Even if it didn’t follow through, the action was still there”.

Jared grins at the news, feeling that there’s a celebration to be had. “It’s a shame we didn’t meet on better circumstances Scott, I think I’d have really liked being your friend. Good luck in Florida” with that he finally leaves and heads home, picking up dinner on the way. 

-x-

 

“Oh god” Jensen moans, mouth full of Chinese food. “Oh my god!” he shovels more into his mouth and hums in appreciation “this is so damn gooooood!” he groans. 

“So tell me… you eating dinner or having an orgasm?” Jared asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jensen laughs, a light, happy sound, something Jared’s missed like hell. “You try living off Danni’s cooking for a month! I lived for the days Chad cooked dinner”. 

“Chad can cook?” Jared asks sceptically “this is a man who burnt pasta. You know that burning pasta is damn near impossible right?” 

Jensen laughs again “Chad’s cooking is probably the best cooking I’ve ever had. Seriously I have no idea why he isn’t a chef because damn that guy can cook” he shovels another mouthful of noodles and continues “he told me he makes sure nobody knows he can cook so that everyone else cooks for him”. 

“That little fucker!” Jared couldn’t believe Chad had managed to pull that off, Jared also couldn’t believe he cooked for Chad every fucking day throughout college until Danneel came along. “I’m going to actually kill him!” 

“Make sure you try his pastries first because damn they’re to die for!” 

“I can’t believe he managed this!” he took his cell from his pocket and quickly fired a message off to Chad. 

Jared: you can cook! I cooked you dinner every night for four years you bastard!

Chad: we had takeout some nights… 

Jared: don’t dodge the subject Chad!

Chad: tell Jensen he’s not welcome to crash here ever again. 

Jared: I ain’t letting him get away again so no worries there. I can’t believe you can cook!

Chad: of course I can cook!

Jared: why didn’t you tell me!?

Chad: free food fuck face. Ha! You’ve been played Jared! Mwa ha haaaa!

Jared throws his cell on the opposite couch, grumbling into his meal and mentally cursing Chad. Jared was going to get his revenge, as soon as he could think of something awesome. Maybe he’d just let Harley pee on his pillow… hmm… that sounds good. Next to him Jensen stifles a yawn, resting his head lightly on Jared’s shoulder. 

“Tired?” Jared asks and gets a murmured response that sounds like an agreement “let me just let the dogs out and clear this take out up and we’ll go to bed?” he asks and Jensen nods his head, eyes slipping closed. 

Jared makes quick work of the dirty dishes and takeout boxes before he takes Harley and Sadie outside to do their business. He’s back in the living room switching off the TV and various lamps when he notices Jensen watching him, eyes barely open but staring intently at him. “Jen?” he asks. 

“I missed you” he whispers and Jared instantly steps forward, wrapping him up in his arms and leads him to the bedroom. 

“I missed you too babe” he replies just as softly, helping Jensen into bed. Pulling his shirt off and helping tug down Jensen’s jeans so that he can get comfortable. 

Jensen turns to lie on his pillow when he notices his hoodie is wrapped around it, his hoodie he thought he lost when Chad didn’t bring it for him with the rest of his things but it’s been here the whole time. He looks towards Jared who’s blushing slightly and smiling sheepishly. 

“It smelt like you” he explained “helped me sleep”. 

Jensen smiles warmly and holds his hand out for Jared to take, pulling him into the bed and wrapping his arms around Jensen as he snuggles into his warmth. “I’ll help you sleep” Jensen soothes, pressing a soft kiss to Jared’s chest as Jared kisses his forehead. Jared fell asleep almost instantly, it was also quite possibly the best night sleep he’d ever had. 

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

“I have the perfect idea for your bachelor parties!” Chad announces as he waltzes into Jared and Jensen’s apartment. He reaches down and ruffles the fur of the dogs at his feet before plonking himself down next to Jared on the couch. 

“Whatever it is the answer’s no” he replies. If Chad finds something perfect then the best thing for everybody is to simply do the opposite. 

Jensen walks into the room, shirtless with grey sweatpants slung low on his hips. Jared almost wants to race across the room and shove him into the bedroom but he knows Jensen’s still not physically able to handle that. His chest has a thin strip of scar tissue from the surgery he endured and Jared knows he’s self-conscious of it, if Jared’s honest with himself then the scar makes him a little woozy too. He’d almost lost Jensen that day. The scar will be a constant reminder of that. However it will also be a constant reminder that Jensen fought for his life, he came back to Jared and maybe the scar’s a blessing, not a curse. 

Chad wolf whistles, startling Jensen who seemed to be in a world of his own “wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” he grins mischievously and Jensen blushes. Jared wished Chad was interrupting something. He just wanted to re-claim Jensen. In every way possible. 

“I thought you hated walking in on buttsex?” Jared’s lips quirk as Chad looks at him, horrified. 

“I do… but if you’re banging each other then I don’t have to put up with your mopey asses” he shrugs like he’d just explained everything. “Besides… Danni’s in that crazy sex fuelled phase of her pregnancy… buttsex is growing on me” he winks and Jared’s jaw drops open. Jensen casually makes his way to the kitchen, Chad and buttsex is something he never wants to hear in the same sentence again.

“Dude I did not need to know that!” Jared practically shouts. Startling Sadie and causing her to scurry off after Jensen, her favourite human regardless of the fact he does fuck all for her wellbeing. Yeah, Jared’s a little jealous, so what? 

Chad laughs “now you know how I feel! I had to fucking see it! At least you only had to hear about it”.

“You think I’m sexy so I’m sure you didn’t mind” Jared joins Chad’s laughter. 

“Yeah Jay, I get horny when I see that body of yours” Chad deadpans. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Jensen retorts, dropping down on the other side of Jared and kissing his cheek in a greeting before tucking into his bowl of cereal. 

“Told ya” Jared adds smugly “nobody can resist this body” he flexes in demonstration and smiles inwardly as he notices Jensen’s eyes lingering on his rippling muscles. 

“Oh fuck this. It’s like a porno! I’m going home before I see something I really don’t want to relive” Chad grumbles “just keep the weekend before your wedding free so we can have a real bachelor party. Vegas was awesome but things as awesome as this one is going to be needs time planning” he turns and leaves, making a quick escape before any of them can say anything. 

“Should I be worried?” Jensen asks, staring at the door Chad just slammed. 

“Most definitely” he shivers at the thought before wrapping his arm around Jensen’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss his neck while Jensen hums appreciatively, dropping the bowl on the coffee table and turning to straddle Jared. Knees either side of his hips as Jared’s trembling hands come up to his naked, firm back. “Jen?” he asks, searching the other man’s eyes. Finding them to be dark mossy green orbs. Full of lust, love and something deeper. 

“I don’t hurt anymore” Jensen whispers, both knowing he doesn’t just mean physically. “I want you Jay, I haven’t felt like yours in such a long time” his voice is shaky and breaks slightly from the emotions Jensen’s feeling. “Make me yours again Jay” he asks, fusing his lips to Jared’s without giving him a chance to respond. 

Jared doesn’t need any more encouragement, he kisses Jensen back fiercely, deep and passionate as his arms pull him even closer, caressing circles in his muscular back as Jensen writhes under his touch. “You are mine” Jared forces out once Jensen turns his attention to Jared’s throat and collar bone “always” he promises. 

Jensen works his way back up to Jared’s lips, tugging slightly on the bottom one and causing Jared to groan as he grinds his hips down into his. There’s an obvious bulge in Jared’s jeans and an even more obvious one tenting Jensen’s sweats and suddenly there’s too many layers separating them. “Fuck this” Jared grits out, lowering his hands over Jensen’s ass and lifting, standing up with ease as Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist. 

“Love that you can pick me up like it’s nothing” Jensen wriggles slightly in his grasp, grinding them together while Jared’s using up the last of his brain activity to walk them to the bedroom. “It’s so fucking hot Jay” he breathes, voice like poison and Jared’s drowning in it. “You could just lift me up, pin me down and have your way with me” he groans, Jared mimicking the groan at the image Jensen just created “I’d be helpless Jay. Totally at your mercy”. Jensen needs to shut the fuck up if he doesn’t want Jared to drop him because fuck. 

“If you don’t quit talking about it then I might just fuck you against the nearest wall” Jared manages to speak, panting from arousal and just everything Jensen. 

Jensen gazes down into his eyes, smiling wickedly “you’re all talk no action Jay. I ain’t going to break. I can take it. Take you”. Jensen has no brain to mouth filter when he’s around Jared and for once Jared’s actually kind of hating it because at this rate he’s going to cum in his pants like a fucking teenager. 

He can sense Jensen’s about to continue talking and throws him down onto the mattress to shut him up, body folding down over him, pinning him in place. Jensen bites his lip and gazes up at Jared, capturing his lips as Jared takes both his wrists in his hands and holds them above his head, feeling Jensen smile into the kiss and growing achingly harder at the knowledge he’s got Jensen pinned right where he wants him. 

Jared makes quick work of his clothes, quickly shredding Jensen of his sweats as he brings their naked bodies together, resuming their previous position. Jared on top of Jensen with Jensen’s hands forced over his head, totally surrendering his body to Jared. “Gunna take you Jen” he promises, voice like sweet whiskey “mark you up, make you mine”.

“Quit teasing and fucking do something then!” Jensen snaps. He’s achingly hard and Jared just needs to do something, anything. 

Jared chuckles as he kisses his way down Jensen’s body, releasing Jensen’s wrists and smiling as he keeps them above his head. He takes his time, worshipping Jensen’s body, mapping it out like it’s the first time and sucking marks onto every patch of clean skin he can find. Paying extra attention to the scar, showing Jensen just how much he loves him. Jensen’s a moaning writing mess underneath him but Jared doesn’t care. This isn’t about sex. It’s about love and pleasure. 

Jensen however is growing impatient and reaches across to the nightstand, taking out the bottle of lube and practically throwing it at Jared. "Pushy” Jared grins, flashing his dimples as Jensen throws him the bitch face “but I love it” he leans forward and finally, fucking finally pays attention to Jensen’s achingly hard cock. Sucking around the head, tonguing the slit before taking him deep, deeper than he’s ever managed before causing Jensen to scream out, voice hoarse with pleasure. 

He swiftly uncaps the lube and begins working Jensen open. It’s been a while so he takes his time. Massaging that sweet spot inside Jensen as he coaxes him to loosen up, gets him ready to take everything Jared gives him. He manages three fingers before Jensen starts getting impatient, throwing insults and moaning dirty promises until Jared finally slicks himself up and positions himself where he’s supposed to be. Sliding home, inch by inch. 

“Oh fuck!” Jensen groans, head flinging back in sheer ecstasy “don’t stop” he pants as his body opens up for Jared. The slight burn a sweet reminder that he’s really here, back with Jared, where he should be. 

Jared captures Jensen’s lips in a moan at the tight pressure surrounding him, coaxing him closer to orgasm without even moving. He’s missed this, knows he won’t last long. He pulls out slightly, thrusting back in hard forcing Jensen to gasp and beg for it harder, faster. Jared grips Jensen’s wrists again, holding him down as he fucks into him. Sharing desperate kisses that just turn into sharing oxygen as they breathe into each other’s mouths as they get closer to the edge, gasping and writing in pleasure. 

“Jay ‘m close” Jensen murmurs and Jared captures his lips pushing in a few more times before Jensen’s cuming. Hot bursts of sticky liquid coating their stomachs, Jared groans at the sight of Jensen losing it, purely blissed out. It only takes a few messy thrusts for Jared to cum too, filling Jensen up, marking him. 

“Mine” he breathes, sucking another mark to Jensen’s throat. 

“Yours” Jensen agrees, trying to catch his breath as he wraps himself up in Jared’s embrace “always”. 

-x-


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen awoke in Jared’s arms, sighing in contentment as he listened to Jared’s heartbeat. It always relaxed Jensen to cuddle up to Jared and listen to his heart, a reminder he was still there. It was safe and soothing, almost lulling him straight back to sleep. Jared shifted slightly as he slowly regained consciousness, tilting his head down to stare at the man in his arms, smiling as Jensen placed a kiss to his chest. 

That wasn’t enough for Jared though, after last night he’d remembered everything he’d been missing. He tilted Jensen’s chin up and captured him in a deep loving kiss, sucking on Jensen’s bottom lip and nibbling slightly, something Jensen loved. He hooked his leg around Jensen, rolling them so that Jared was on top, showering him with more kisses. 

“Morning breath” Jensen muttered, pulling away slightly from the kiss but Jared didn’t let him get far, catching his lips once more. 

“I don’t care” he whispered, plunging his tongue into the pure taste of Jensen. He smiled into the kiss as Jensen gave himself over, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and playing with the soft hair there, curling it around his fingers. 

They tried to keep it slow and sensual but sheer need got the better of them and Jared made quick work of getting himself back inside Jensen. Never once loosing eye contact as they steered themselves closer to completion. Sweaty bodies writing in pleasure, sloppy kisses traded as their moves became frantic. 

“Jay… fuck” Jensen gasped, panting heavily “ah… ah…” he moaned, feeling his orgasm welling up inside him, being driven over to completion. “Ah… ah… ah… choo!” Jensen froze, mortified and Jared froze too, a little shell shocked and a lot amused. He’d just sneezed in his husband’s face during sex, just kill him now. 

“Did I just make you cum so hard your brain exploded?” Jared smirked smugly while Jensen tried his hardest to bury his face into Jared’s neck, anything to avoid eye contact.

He groaned “kill me now” he’d never been so embarrassed in his life. 

“It’s no big deal babe” Jared laughed, grinding against Jensen slightly as he reached his own climax. “They say an orgasm is like one big sneeze anyway…” Jensen lightly smacked him on the chest as Jared chuckled “I’m quite proud of myself for giving you two sneezes… so to speak” he grinned and Jensen flushed beet red, turning away from Jared and burying his face in the pillow.

Jared however is one big clingy creature and Jensen couldn’t really get away from that as strong arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him back into Jared’s body. “You embarrassed?” Jared asked soothingly. 

“No shit” Jensen replied, voice laced with sarcasm. He felt Jared smile against him and really wanted to turn around and give him the bitch face but he was a little afraid of facing Jared right now. 

“Don’t be” Jared tried to reassure but got no response from Jensen. “I could sneeze on you if it’d make you feel better?” that really did make Jensen turn around, bringing out the bitch face in all its glory. “Cute bitch face babe” Jared teased, pinching Jensen’s cheeks. 

“Fuck yourself babe” Jensen retorted in a voice that was adorably grumpy.

“At least there’s no chance of me sneezing on myself Mr gwumpy poos” he was really enjoying this too much and in order to stop Jensen from strangling him he rolled out of bed and climbed into the shower, locking the bathroom door behind him. 

Jared had to laugh once he was in the room alone, it really hadn’t bothered him but it was hilarious watching Jensen get bitchy and was too cute for words watching him get embarrassed. He should probably apologise, maybe cooking breakfast naked would cause Jensen to forgive him. 

-x-

 

Cooking naked for Jensen worked wonders, as usual, though it was a little more difficult with Harley hot on his heels. Jensen emerged from the bedroom looking fresh and clean yet was still pouting. However the pout had turned into a grin at the sight of Jared in his apron making him pancakes. Jared beamed once he caught sight of Jensen and leaned forward to give him a kiss. “Good morning”. 

“Hmm… morning” Jensen replied, leaning into the kiss slightly “this your way of apology?” 

Jared grinned “it might be” he handed Jensen a coffee and he smiled thankfully, he needed caffeine. 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed some syrup off the counter “it’s working”.

“Awesome” Jared stole the syrup from Jensen before he had chance to use it, layering his pancakes before passing it back to Jensen who was doing his best to look pissy. “Love you” he blew him a kiss and Jensen rolled his eyes at his goof of a husband. 

“You’re lucky I love you else I’d really have to kick your ass for stealing my syrup you big bully!” he stuck his tongue out at Jensen and almost spat out his coffee as Jared retorted by sticking his tongue out in between the v of his fingers. “You’re gross you know that?” 

“Play your cards right and you’ll get a little bit of this action later” Jared winked, waggling his tongue in an attempt to look sexy but really looking the opposite. 

“Lucky me” Jensen deadpanned “we going round to Chad and Danni’s later?” 

“Damn right we are!” Jared declared “Chad’s cooking and this is something I have to see!” 

-x-

 

Jensen spent his day searching for a new job while Jared was at work. After three hours of no luck he’d given up and decided to meet Mackenzie for a coffee in a little café near their apartment. She was there early and raced over to wrap him in a hug before he could even take the seat opposite her. 

“I’ve missed you!” she declared once she finally released him. 

“Mack you saw me two days ago” in all honesty he’d missed his sister too. They’d grown even closer since she’d moved here and Jensen enjoyed spending as much time with her as possible. 

“Yeah but I’ve slept like twice since then!” she pouted and allowed him to part with her long enough to order coffee and a blueberry muffin. He figured he could treat himself seeing as his job hunting was going so sucky. 

“You should try getting a job at dad’s firm” she flicked through the newspaper as she spoke “they’re looking for someone to help him”. 

“Dad spends his time travelling here there and everywhere. He came to see me when I was in hospital but then got sent straight back just for some stupid conference. I could never leave here all the time Mack, couldn’t leave you or my friends and I definitely couldn’t leave Jared” he wouldn’t even think about a job that required him to travel, never. 

“There’s always stripping” Mack winked and Jensen couldn’t help laughing at that. 

“Yeah, I’ll teach myself to pole dance and I’ll be set for life!” 

“I could totally teach you!” she beamed but then paused as Jensen cut her a glare. 

“You know how to pole dance?” if his baby sister knew how to work a pole then he might just hyperventilate. 

“It’s good exercise” she argued and Jensen instantly slammed his palms over his ears, refusing to listen. 

“No! You’re my baby sister! You still think Barbie’s are cute!” 

“You know you’re adorable sometimes” she pinched his cheek, similar to what Jared had done this morning, causing Jensen to pout. 

They were disrupted when the barista made her way over, smiling sweetly. She had light brown hair, dusty blue eyes and a friendly face. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I overheard you were looking for a job?” she had a British accent and was holding her hand out to introduce herself “I’m Lauren and this is my place, I know this type of work isn’t highest on anyone’s to-do list but it’s work and it pays well. I’m short staffed and you could come in for a trial if you wanted to?” she smiled nervously from being so forward but it was the best news Jensen had received all day. 

“Really?” he beamed at her “that’d be great!” he took her hand in his, shaking it firmly “I’m Jensen”. 

“Nice to meet you Jensen. You could come in tomorrow? If you like it and you can do the job then you’re hired. If you don’t like it or it doesn’t suit you then you can go home, I’ll pay you cash in hand and you’ll leave here with no grudges” she took her notepad out of her apron and tugged a pen from her messy hair bun and scrawled down a number. “Call me if you change your mind”.

“I will” he took the number and programmed it into his cell “thank you”.

“You’re welcome” she turned on her heel and began clearing tables. 

Mackenzie turned to Jensen, grinning “you walk into a room talking about getting a job and one falls on your lap. Jensen Ackles how do you do it!” 

He blushes slightly “I obviously look like an under qualified busboy” he shrugs and she rolls her eyes. 

“You got a degree you ain’t no dumbass! You’re just useless at finding work” 

“Where exactly can I work with a drama degree?” he asked sceptically.

“I don’t know… if only we lived in Hollywood where something like that was used all the time… oh wait… we do!” she was staring at him with obvious annoyance. Sure Jensen could probably go out and try his hand at acting but the Hollywood lifestyle is really something he wasn’t interested in. Though… there were other things he could do with acting… he’d have to give it some thought. 

“I’ll think of something” he shrugged “in the meantime I have someone willing to employ me. That’s all I can ask”. 

“Fine” she sighed “you’re just worth so much more than serving coffee Jen”. 

“It’s not permanent. I’m working on it” he smiled reassuringly at her and she let the subject go, filling him in on all the gossip of the past two days and laughing hysterically as Jensen told her about his little bedroom accident. It’s not something you’d usually share with your sister but they were a lot closer than ordinary siblings, plus Mack was so forward it was impossible not to share these things. Besides, she’d already walked in on them… it’d be impossible to taint her more. 

-x-

 

Jared was already home when Jensen returned, he’d apparently walked out of his job after an argument with his boss causing him to get fired. Great. He was damn lucky to get the job there and he’d just walked out like it was nothing but Jared was already pissed, Jensen didn’t need to anger him anymore. 

Jared was giving Jensen a full retelling of his story about how it turned out his boss was homophobic and wasn’t aware they’d hired someone who was ‘that way’. Jared had then refused to work for someone who didn’t accept him and told his boss they could stick the job up their ass. His story was disturbed by Jared’s cell ringing. He reached over and answered it. 

“Hey Sandy” he smiled. “Yeah, total asshole! Can’t believe I ever wanted to work there”… “Really?”… “Oh my god that’s incredible!”… “Sandy you’re a doll! I owe you a drink!”… “I’ll see you in the morning. Bye” he grinned as he flipped his cell closed. 

Jensen was raising a questioning eyebrow at him and he grinned “Sandy shown her boss some of the articles I wrote and he wants me to come in for an interview tomorrow! She said I got a real chance and it would be work I could do from home and it pays double what I was on before!” he bounced in his seat like a hyper puppy, his energy transferring to Harley who happily barked his excitement while Sadie continued to curl around Jensen’s feet. 

“Jared that’s great!” Jensen’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, enveloping Jared in his arms as he kissed his temple. “I don’t have to kick your ass for walking out on your job now!” he laughed “I got some good news too”.

“Yeah?” Jared asked, genuinely intrigued. 

“I was having coffee with Mack at that little café down the street that we love and the owner overheard me saying I needed a job and offered me one! I go in for a trial tomorrow” it wasn’t the best job in the world but it was something to keep him going. 

“That’s awesome babe” Jared placed a kiss on his nose before rubbing his own nose against him in an eskimo kiss. “I’m proud of you” he kissed his cheek and leaned back a bit “the owner of that place is called Lauren right?” 

“Yeah. You know her?” 

“She’s friends with Megan, she started working there too last week. I’ve met her a few times, she’s lovely” at last someone Jared approves of. Jensen almost wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but refrained from doing so.

“You ready to head over to Chad and Danni’s?” Jensen asked after a long make out session on the couch. 

“I’d rather stay here with you if I’m honest” Jared spoke into Jensen’s mouth as he continued kissing him. 

Reluctantly Jensen pulled back “Chad’s cooking steaks”. 

Jared instantly jumped up and grabbed his keys, dogs trailing happily after him until he pointed them in the direction of their beds. “Come on Jen! We’re going to be late!” Jensen had to laugh at that, Jared would roll over if you offered him some well cooked meat. 

-x-

 

“Welcome fuckers!” Chad gave them a wide smile as he greeted them “Danni is in an overly happy mood so if you could find out what the hell she’s taking then that’d be great!” he motioned for them to come in as Danneel came and virtually jumped on them. “Good luck!” Chad yelled before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“My god, that actually smells amazing” Jared stated, disbelieving. 

Jensen laughed “told you so”. 

“Fuck the food! Feel this!” she grabbed Jensen’s hand and placed it on her slightly rounded stomach. He couldn’t feel anything but by the way Danneel was practically glowing there was definitely some movement inside. 

“I’m sorry hun but I can’t feel it yet” he frowned as she sighed “you’ve got five months to let this little guy kick me so don’t worry” she laughed at that and placed a soothing hand on her stomach almost unconsciously. 

“Can I get you drinks?” she asked and they both agreed, deciding on beers while Danneel settled on an orange juice. 

They followed her into the kitchen to keep Chad company while he worked his way expertly around the kitchen, causing Jared to tighten his grip on his beer slightly. Four whole years of cooking for this guy and he’s working the kitchen like a fucking pro!

It didn’t take long for Jared and Jensen to share their news on the day’s events, both excited at the concept of a new job while Danneel gave them the latest news on her pregnancy. She was excited for their next scan in a couple of weeks where they’d finally find out the sex. Chad was convinced it would be a boy whereas Danneel was swaying towards a girl. Jared and Jensen both put bets on it being a girl simply to annoy Chad, causing him to give them the finger. 

They ate their meal at the dining table, Jared groaning around mouthfuls of steak, declaring it was cooked to perfection and how Chad was going to hell for keeping his skills hidden. Jensen and Danneel found it kind of hilarious how Chad had managed all this time but Jared was still less than impressed. 

“I can’t believe I fooled you for so long” Chad smiled over the rim of his beer bottle. 

“Cause you’re a dick?” Jared offered, earning himself a kick underneath the table from Jensen “what!? He is!” 

They continued to argue late into the night until Danneel threw them both out and politely asked Jensen if he could leave so she could finally get some sleep. He kissed her cheek goodbye and headed across the hall to his apartment, finding Chad settling down on the couch underneath a blanket. It wasn’t perfect but things were finally starting to look up. 

-x-


	13. Chapter 13

“I’ve seen you here quite a lot, this your regular place?” Lauren asks once she’s finished showing Jensen the ropes. Maybe this job isn’t quite so plain and straight forward after all. Who knew there were a billion different ways to make a fucking cup of coffee? 

“Yeah, I live with my husband around the corner” he smiles at the thought of Jared, wondering how he’s doing at his interview.

“I see you here with Jared quite a bit, he’s your husband?” she pulled out an apron from underneath the counter and handed it to Jensen. 

“Yeah, his sister Megan is your friend right?” he wrapped the apron around his waist and pocketed the small notepad and pen Lauren handed him. 

“Yes, Megan is one of my closest friends. She should be here soon, her shift starts at eleven” Jensen glanced at the clock, it was half past ten. 

“Just so you know… my sister in law bullies me” Jensen added, causing Lauren to burst out into laughter. 

“That girl bullies everyone! On her first day here some guy complained and he was huge, could have snapped her in half easily but nope. Megan had him running out of here with his tail behind his legs within seconds” she laughed openly at the memory as she began showing Jensen how to work the cash register. “You worked one of these before?” 

“Yeah I used to work in a bar downtown” she asks him to tally up an order as an elderly woman comes up to the counter, taking her money and smiling sweetly at her as he hands over her change. 

“Such a sweet young man” the woman smiles, dropping the coins into the tip jar. 

“Excellent!” Lauren beamed “if I’d have known you attracted tips so easily I’d have hired you the first day you stepped foot in this place!” 

Jensen shrugged, blushing slightly “old ladies love me”. 

“Along with everyone else with eyes” Lauren winked at him, taking the order of a young man who’d just walked through the doors. Letting Jensen make his coffee while watching over him “you’re a natural” he smiled proudly. It was only a cup of coffee but the coffee machine might as well have been from another planet. 

“So what’s a young man like yourself doing working here?” Lauren asked once all the orders were filled. 

“Um… you hired me?” it probably wasn’t the best to answer a question with another question but it’s all Jensen could think of. 

She laughed though, a sweet sound fuelled by her British accent “no! I mean why are you waiting tables when you could be doing so much more? Didn’t you go to college?” 

Jensen sighed heavily “yeah… just not much you can do with a drama degree you know?” 

“You mean you can’t get a job in Hollywood with a drama degree?” she raised her brow in question and Jensen had to laugh at the resemblance to his conversation with Mackenzie yesterday. 

“I don’t want to be a movie star… I just… I love acting and I don’t know what to do with that” he smiled at the man approaching the counter, quickly ringing up his order and handing over the change. Danneel and Misha had also studied under the same major and both had successful jobs in the field. Danneel had begun an internship at an agency, determined to be the next big agent in Hollywood and Misha had managed to snag a spot as a stage manager in a theatre downtown. Jensen didn’t want those things… he didn’t know what he wanted. 

“You’re very polite” Lauren noted and Jensen blushed once more, he wasn’t so used to compliments from strangers. “Do you like children?” 

Jensen frowned, that was a random question. “Yeah I love kids… why?” 

“You love acting and you love kids… why don’t you pass on your acting to the next generation? Save up some money, get some form of teaching qualification or something and get your own drama studio. You could hold shows and everything. Maybe even do it for all ages if you wanted to. That’s what I’d do if I were in your position” she poured herself and Jensen a coffee and he considered her words. That really did sound like a good idea, something Jensen could be passionate about. He’d be doing what he loved and sharing it with people, people who could go on and be anybody. 

“That actually sounds kinda perfect” he brings his lips to the coffee mug and drowns in its sweet warmth. 

“Yeah?” Lauren asks, pleased with herself. 

“Yeah actually” he’s still shocked that he’s found something he’d actually like to do “I think I really need to consider this because it’s something I think I’d really like to do” he smiles inwardly. 

“Do you have the money to start this up right away or would you need to work for it? I don’t mean to pry but you could work here for as long as it takes for you to get started on this new dream job you have” she grinned as Jensen processed the words. 

“Yeah I could afford it now but I’d want somewhere to be all renovated and then I’d have to get some qualification and get the word out and… wait… You want to hire me?” his brows furrowed in confusion “but you’ve just talked me into doing another job?” 

“No Jensen, I’ve helped you realise a dream job. Something to work towards. I know you’re not going to have it tomorrow and you’ll need something to keep you sane until then. Hiring somebody with potential like you is always going to be short term, most of my employees are students and I’m always eager to let them go do something they love” she smiled and greeted a couple who walked through the door, leaving one of her other employees to tend to them. “I want to hire you because you can do the job and wouldn’t have come in today if you didn’t want to work. I’ll fire your ass if you don’t get working towards leaving here” she grinned and Jensen really didn’t know how to take her words. 

“Did you basically just trash talk your own business?” 

“It’s my business. I’m allowed to and because I own the place it’s different to work here for me. I love this place, I’m only twenty five and I bought this place, made it what it is now and I’m proud of that. You’re a guy who needs some stability before you find the job you’re supposed to have. It’s different” she turned towards the clock before greeting Megan as she bursts through the door “Megan nice of you to join us”. 

It’s then that Jensen notices it’s nearly half past eleven, wow, time flies. Megan looks sheepish “I’m so sorry! I tried to get a cab but the roads are blocked so I just got out and ran here” she wheezed and Lauren handed her a bottle of water which she took gratefully. 

“It’s fine Megan, did your class go ok this morning?” 

“Yeah, nothing interesting though” she shrugged, turning her attention towards Jensen. “Hello Jenny my beautiful brother in law” she grinned at him as he groaned. 

“Please don’t call me that… ever again” he would have to set Jared on her to make her be nice to him. 

“Jenny?” Lauren’s lips quirked as she tried to stop herself from laughing. 

“Lauren… I quit” he joked, causing her to finally start laughing. 

“I think you’re going to do well here Jensen” she squeezed his shoulder and left him to shadow Megan as she went about her daily duties. 

-x-

 

“Well Mr Ackles I can happily say that we’re pleased to welcome you to our staff” Miss Ferris stood and held her hand out for Jared to shake. He’d nailed the interview and was doing an internal happy dance, like the awesome goofy guy he was. 

“Wow” he replied, a smile lighting up his face as he reached out and took her hand in his “thank you so much Miss Ferris”.

“You work here now Jared. Call me Sam” she smiled warmly. She reminded him of his mother and Jared had liked her straight away, putting on all the charm he could muster to ensure he managed to get the job. 

“Then thank you… Sam” he flashed her his smile once more and she gave him a writing schedule for him to work to, telling him he could come in to work or could work from home as long as he emailed her anything he wrote. Jared wouldn’t be paid by the hours he put into work but instead paid by how ever many words he’d written. It was far more than his previous job where he was paid a set price for anything written. 

“You’re welcome Jared. Now get out of here and enjoy your week of freedom before you start on Monday” she smiled warmly once more and motioned for Jared to leave. 

He couldn’t help laughing as he opened the door to find Sandy on the other side, pressed up against it and listening to every word. “Uh… Sandy?” she froze, realising she got caught. 

“Uh…” she tried to muster up an excuse but quickly gave up “congratulations?” she tried a shy smile and Jared couldn’t help wrapping her in a hug. 

“Thank you for helping me out with this” he whispered in her ear. 

“No problem Jay. I’m going to like working with you all the time, even if you do get to work from home. You know you better come in sometimes!” she placed a fake slap on his arm “I get lonely you know!” 

Jared laughed “you can use your work email to keep in touch… or… you know… actually come round and see me!” She blushed slightly, she’d gotten a new boyfriend a few weeks ago and Jared had virtually had to pry her away from him if he wanted to spend any time with her and whenever she was free he was too caught up in Jensen. 

“So… where you off to now you nailed your interview?” she asked. 

“I think I’m going to go visit a very sexy waiter at this little café I know” he grinned and smoothed out his suit, straightening up his tie. “See if he can get off early if you know what I mean” he wiggled his eyebrows enthusiastically causing Sandy to burst out laughing. 

“I don’t want to know what you mean!” she continues laughing as she virtually pushes him out the door “you go have happy sex with your man!” 

-x-

 

Jensen was joking around with Megan behind the counter, trying to whip each other with wet towels when Jared walked in. His heart swelling at the sight of Jensen smiling and laughing around, enjoying himself. He walked up to the counter and rested his elbows on it, clearing his throat dramatically, causing them both to turn and face him a little startled. 

“I’ve been working my ass off in an interview while my sister’s getting kinky with my husband” he raises his eyebrows at them and Jensen laughs while Megan flushes, embarrassed. 

“Hey babe” Jensen leans over the counter, giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek “how’d the interview go? You look hot by the way” Jensen takes in Jared’s suit and thinks of just how much he wants to get that suit off. 

“You too in your tight little apron” he winked “and it went great! You are now looking at Miss Samantha Ferris’s new internet and magazine blog editor!” he did a little happy dance earning him a laugh from Jensen, pure adoration in his eyes and an eye roll from Megan. 

“Awh Jay that’s amazing!” he reached over and grasped Jared’s hand in his, squeezing it. 

“Yeah” he smiled, eyes never leaving Jensen’s “I’m guessing you’ve had a good day” he asked “judging by what I walked in on”.

Jensen grinned “your sister is evil, she started it”.

“Did not!” she argued as Lauren appeared behind them. 

“Did too” she adds as they both look a little guilty “you’re actually allowed to have fun you know” she laughed “as long as it doesn’t interrupt my customers”. 

“So sexy what time’s your shift finish?” Jared asked, raised eyebrows as if he’s trying to hit on Jensen. 

“You can go now if you want?” Lauren offered “then you can start properly next week?” 

“Awesome we get a whole week to hang out together!” Jared flashed his dimples and took Jensen’s hand in his “he’ll see you next week!” without giving anyone a chance to respond, he dragged Jensen from behind the counter and towards the door. 

-x-


	14. Chapter 14

The next few months settled into a routine for Jared and Jensen. Everything was swiftly slotting right back into place. They’d moved on from their problems and grown even closer because of it. Josh had given up all forms of trying to ruin Jensen’s life and apparently was still struggling to find work back in Texas while Scott had remained unheard from, both things pleased Jared remarkably. 

Jensen was enjoying his job at the café and had become close friends with Lauren his amazing British boss while growing even closer with Megan his sister in law. He’d also motivated himself to open up his own drama studio to host acting classes and performances with people of all ages. He’d need to take a few classes in teaching and finally purchase a venue but so far everything was looking set. Jensen had also booked his and Jared’s second honeymoon to England, somewhere he knew Jared wanted to go and had even managed to bribe Chad into dog sitting while they were away. 

Jared had been enjoying his work even more, working from home and spending most of his time playing with the dogs instead of writing. He’d decided that after the wedding he’d start looking for a house with a yard to live in so that the dogs could go outside instead of being cooped up all day. With the wedding only a week away he was getting more and more excited at the prospect of moving onto bigger and better things with his husband. He was also incredibly excited for his surprise honeymoon and more than a little nervous for his and Jensen’s bachelor party that Chad had organised for them. 

Chad and Danneel had also been doing well. They were expecting a little boy in just two short months and Chad was yet to finish gloating about how he’d guessed correctly on the sex of the baby. Danneel had even reduced the amount of things she threw at people, though still throwing things at Chad on regular occasions. She was radiant from the pregnancy and was shockingly satisfied on how she looked in her bridesmaid dress thanks to her bump being pretty small due to her slender size, plus the dress maker was a genius and had made it fit perfectly. 

Mackenzie had been remarkably happy over the past few months though Jensen was yet to find out why, he was convinced she had a man in her life but wouldn’t share anything with her older brother. What made it worse was that Megan knew and she wasn’t divulging any information either, driving Jensen crazy. He just couldn’t see what she had to hide from him and the more she hid the more he worried about her. 

-x-

 

“Evening fuckers!” Chad slammed open the door and quickly covered his eyes at the sight before him “oh for fucks sake! Can’t you two lock the door when you’re indecent?!” 

Danneel smirked behind him “oh please… never lock your door when you’re indecent”.

Jared and Jensen both groaned at the intrusion. Jared had Jensen pressed up against the wall and had been busy devouring his mouth, he couldn’t help it, his husband looked gorgeous in light faded denim jeans and a white shirt. It was their bachelor party (with women… yeah… leave the planning to Danneel and you’ll get nothing close to traditional) and Jared simply wasn’t prepared for the incredible sight before him. 

He slowly stepped back and glared at his best friend “must you ruin the moment?” 

“Jared if I didn’t ruin the moment then we’d never make it! Now hurry up, everyone else is already there!” Chad quickly ushered them out of the apartment, tripping over the dogs several times as they’d discovered how amazingly fun it is to nip at Chad’s ankles. 

“Just where exactly is there anyway?” Jensen enquired as Danneel looped her arm through his. She was wearing white jeans with a floral flowing top that did an impressive job of reducing her baby bump. 

“Wherever we’re taking you” she laughed at her vague response before dragging Jensen’s hand to her bump “he’s kicking!” she beamed “told you he loves his uncle Jen! He always kicks when you talk”.

Jensen smiled at the tiny little kicks against his palm, his heart hurting like hell that he may never get to experience that for his own child. Adoption and surrogacy was certainly an option in the future but it was unlikely he’d ever be close enough to the mother to experience things like this. “Of course he loves his uncle! He’s going to be the most spoilt kid in the world!” he cooed, placing a kiss on Danneel’s cheek as they climbed into the cab waiting for them outside. 

They arrived at the beach just as the sun was setting and they both looked towards Chad and Danneel in confusion. “Why are we here?” Jared asked. 

“On your honeymoon you went to a party on the beach right?” Chad asked. 

“Yeah…” 

“Well we enlisted the help of Ivy to re-create that for you seeing as you wouldn’t let me hire you strippers… so pissed at you for that by the way” he smiled menacingly and dragged them towards a bonfire that was being built, they instantly recognised the gathering crowd as their friends and family. 

Both had matching grins at the sight “wow… Chad this is actually amazing” Jared pulled his friend in for a hug as they drew nearer, getting greetings from everyone as they approached. 

“I never thought I’d say this but you did a great job” Jensen added, grabbing Chad in a hug straight after Jared.

“Uh… I helped too!” Danneel added in mock outrage. Laughing, they both hugged her at the same time causing her to shriek that they were ruining her outfit. 

-x-

 

“Y’know” Jensen slurred as he leaned back into Jared “I never in a million years thought I’d get the chance to fall in love and marry my best friend” he placed a sloppy kiss on Jared’s knuckles as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen’s torso. 

They were sat on the sand with Jensen in-between Jared’s legs and leaning against him for support, watching the bonfire and everyone around it dancing and drinking and just generally having a good time. It was quite easily better than their first bachelor party. 

“Me neither” Jared admitted, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck “can’t believe how lucky I am”. 

They were both pretty drunk, Jensen more than Jared and were happy to enjoy each other’s company as the party around them continued. Jensen shivered slightly at the breeze and Jared pulled him in tighter to his body in an attempt to keep him warm. 

“Always feel safe in your arms” Jensen whispered, not really aimed at anybody, more of a statement. 

“You’ll always be safe with me” Jared assured “I promise”. 

“Pinky promise?” Jensen raised his little finger and twined it with Jared’s, both laughing at their maturity level. 

“Pinky promise” Jared agreed. 

“We’ve run out of beer” Jensen observed, looking at his empty beer bottle “Ima get some more” he declared, slowly stumbling to his feet. Jared would have helped him up but he doubted he’d have even managed to get himself up steadily. 

They were pretty close to a beach bar, though most of their drinks were already bought and in coolers Jensen fancied something different. He swayed slightly as he focused on his destination, virtually dragging his feet across the sand. Once he got to the bar he heard soft laughter around the corner of the wall, instantly recognising it as Mackenzie. 

“Mack?!” he yelled, traipsing towards the noise. Pausing when he found her, making out with some guy he couldn’t quite see. “Mack?” they both froze at Jensen’s words, both turning to face him. Jensen’s eyes widened comically “Chris!?” he virtually squealed (in a totally manly way of course) instantly needing to pause and take a deep breath. 

“Umm… hey… hey Jen” she forced a smile and waved nervously at him. 

“I need to sit down… or a drink or something… yeah… yeah a drink sounds good… maybe a shot of tequila… or a bottle” he began pacing, trying to take in the situation. 

“Jen?” Chris broke through Jensen’s ramblings. 

“You’re my best friend!” he yelled “and you’re my sister! My best friend and my sister!? This is worse than Danneel and squinty boy!” he flinged his arms in the air as he continued pacing. 

“Jensen… let me explain” Mack tried in a soothing tone. 

“What’s there to explain?!” he turned towards her before heading straight for Chris “and you!” he slammed Chris back into the wall “you think you can just mess around with my little sister!?” he snarled, getting right up in Chris’s space. 

“Jensen you’re drunk. I don’t want to put you on your ass right now but I will” he bit out. 

“You may be stronger right now Chris but believe me… I’m angrier!” he tightened his grip on Chris “how could you fuck around with my sister? My fucking little sister man!?” 

“I’m not fucking around!” he yelled back. 

“What?” Jensen took a step back confused but kept a firm grip on Chris. 

“You really want to hear me say it? I love her!” he pointed towards Mackenzie and both of the Ackles’ eyes widened dramatically at the words. 

“You love me?” Mackenzie asked, biting her lip and smiling slightly. 

“Shh not now Mack the grown-ups are talking” Jensen waved her off and she cut him with a glare causing Chris to chuckle slightly. 

“I wanted to tell you in a special way but your drunken brother forcing it out of me works too” he unclasped Jensen’s hands from his shirt and thought very hard about his movements as not to get punched. 

“You love my sister?” Jensen asked sceptically. 

“Yeah” Chris replied honestly. 

“And you love my best friend?” he asked Mackenzie. 

“I thought Jared was your best friend?” she asked, purposely trying to annoy Jensen. 

“No Jared is my husband whereas Chris...” he realised his sisters motives and flashed her the bitch face “just answer the question!” 

She looked away from Jensen towards Chris “yeah… I love him too” her smile was dazzling as Chris leaned towards her and captured her lips in a kiss. 

“Awh I don’t wanna see that!” Jensen complained, covering his eyes. 

“Jensen I saw you getting fucked, this is nothing!” Mack grinned at Jensen’s sheer disbelief at the words, mortification steadily making its way through him. 

“There’s something I never needed to hear” Chris grumbled, placing a hand over his eyes and shaking his head slightly. 

“So…” Jensen swiftly changed the subject “my best friend and my sister!” he beamed, dragging them both into a hug and feeling incredibly dizzy while doing so. 

“I think you need to go sleep it off” Mackenzie spoke into his ear. 

“What are you talking about!?” Jensen shrieked “I’m not drunk!” he grinned at them both “I’m fine!” 

“Um… yeah ok then” Chris said, clearly not believing a word. “Let’s get you back to Jared” he wrapped an arm around Jensen’s back and led him over to where Jared was still sat in the sand. 

Jared turned to face them and flashed his dimples at Jensen “babe!” he held his arms out wide for Jensen who leapt forward into them, causing them both to fall backwards in a heap on the sand. Laughing and wrapping their bodies together as they exchanged lazy kisses. “Where have you been!?” Jared asked, significantly drunker than he was when Jensen left him. 

“Chris is screwing my little sister” Jensen declared in way of explanation. 

Chris groaned at Jensen’s drunken forwardness and Jared screwed his face up “gross!” he looked up towards Chris “I’d be like your brother in law in law! You scare me too much for that man!”

Chris had to laugh at Jared, it was impossible not to with the genuine fear in the other man’s eyes “I think it’s about time you two head home huh?”

-x-

 

Jensen awoke the next morning with the worlds shittiest hangover in the history of hangovers. He groaned and buried under the covers, chuckling slightly at the sound of Jared groaning in the bathroom where he was currently getting acquainted with the toilet. 

He was happy for his sister once the initial shock wore off, she’d been the happiest he’d ever seen her and that was more than enough for Jensen. Though if Chris ever broke her heard then he’d definitely break his neck and kill him very slowly. 

Even though he was really paying for it he’d thoroughly enjoyed his bachelor party and was excited about flying out to Canada in a few days to finalise all the last minute wedding preparations for their big day on Saturday. It was going to be a day he’d never forget…

-x-


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh Canadaaaaaa!” Chad sang for what must be the billionth time since he’d arrived only a few very long hours ago.   
  
“Chad I swear to god if you sing that one more time then you won’t get to witness the birth of your child!” Jared yelled, glaring at Chad as he flashed him a shit eating grin.   
  
“Fuck that! If you don’t shut the fuck up I’ll happily make myself a widow before I’m even married!” Danneel snarled, pregnancy making her loving as ever. She was only just able to fly, being on the seven month mark and she’d had a rough flight. Her ankles had swollen up and the baby had been non-stop kicking, though Jared was convinced it was the baby’s way of telling Chad to shut his stupid mouth.   
  
“I love you too baby” Chad cooed as Danneel wacked him with her handbag, the only thing within reach she could hit him with.   
  
“Jared if you don’t remove him from this room then I’ll remove him from this planet” she grit out as Chad continued singing.   
  
Jared knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman so quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Chad by the shoulders, dragging him out of the hotel room and towards his and Jensen’s.   
  
Everyone had arrived in Canada for the renewal of their vows in the morning and Jared couldn’t begin to explain how excited he was that he was finally here, marrying his husband again in front of all their friends and family. His parents had arrived a few days ago when Jared and Jensen flew out in order to finalise all the last minute details. Everything was perfect, all the flowers had arrived, the room was decorated and the cake was gorgeous and Jared really couldn’t be blamed if he snuck out of his room tonight and just started munching on it. Just thinking about that three tier cake with two grooms on the top made him hungry. It also made him laugh as he remembered his and Jensen’s interaction with said cake.   
  
-x-  
  
 _”Jared what are you doing?!” Jensen giggled as he trailed after his husband, hands entwined.  
  
“Just a little bit of D.I.Y work” he grinned as he dragged Jensen towards the refrigerators, trying hard not to be seen by a member of staff “it will be so much better I promise!”  
  
“What will be better?” Jensen asked sceptically.  
  
“You’ll see” Jared chuckled as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out their wedding cake. Three tiers of vanilla and chocolate sponge with sweet icing and two grooms perched on top, it was almost perfect.  
  
“Jared” Jensen started in a warning tone “quit while you’re ahead”.  
  
Jared however completely ignored his husband and placed the pad of his finger on the head of the little groom that was supposed to be Jensen.   
  
“Jared” Jensen warned, more firm this time.   
  
“Jensen” Jared retorted mockingly in the same warning tone. He gently applied pressure on the little groom, causing it to sink slightly into the cake and making him a fraction shorter than the little groom Jared. “Perfect!” he declared proudly.   
  
“You asshole!” Jensen glared at him with no real heat behind it “you ruined our cake!”   
  
“Nah” Jared waved his hand dismissively before pushing the little Jensen down even further until his head came up to little Jared’s waist “I made it lifelike”   
  
“Dick” Jensen grumbled, pouting “I’m so getting you back for this you ass”.   
  
“You’re the one marrying me” he shrugged and carefully placed the cake back into the refrigerator.   
  
“God only knows why” Jensen muttered, quickly grabbing Jared’s hand and leading them back to their room, deciding to never go on a ‘fun adventure’ with his husband ever again. _  
  
-x-  
  
“Hey it’s the husband to be!” Chad declared as he entered Jared and Jensen’s room, beaming at Jensen who was sprawled on the couch with his head nestled in Mackenzie’s lap as she smoothed her fingers through his hair.   
  
“I’m already his husband” Jensen stated.   
  
“Wow well done for taking my excitement and pissing all over it” Chad mumbled before dumping himself down at the end of the couch and pulling Jensen’s feet into his lap, oblivious to personal space.  
  
“Are you fucking serious!?” Jared’s jaw dropped “one sarky comment from Jensen and you shut the fuck up! That’s all it took to shut you up?!” he couldn’t believe it. He was going to kill the little squinty eyed shit.   
  
“There’s a difference between you and Jensen my main man” Chad noted as he helped himself to Jensen’s beer “your husband… actually scares me” he laughed as Jensen kicked him, cursing him for stealing his beer and adding a few muttered threats.   
  
“Oh yeah he’s lethal” Jared deadpanned.   
  
“Careful Jay or I’ll do things to you when you’re sleeping” Jensen joked.   
  
“Careful Jen… I might like it” Jared winked causing Chad to choke on his mouthful of beer and Jensen to shoot him a hungry look, his eyes much darker than usual. Jared bit his lip teasingly and Jensen had to look away before he leapt on his husband and started humping him on the floor.   
  
“Ok guys that’s just gross” Chad commented, pointedly not looking away from his beer.   
  
“I think it’s cute” Mack added.   
  
“Yeah well you’re weird” Chad grumbled.   
  
“Why!”   
  
“Uh… have you seen who you’re dating?” word about Mack and Chris had gotten around pretty quickly when Jensen had drunkenly declared it to everyone.   
  
“I can call him to come here if you like” she teased “I know how much you love Chris’s company”.   
  
“No!” If there was anyone Chad was scared of, it was Chris Kane.   
  
“I didn’t think so” she grinned “so… Jensen was telling me the name story” she prompted Jensen to continue.   
  
“Oh yeah!” Chad looked between Jared and Jensen “how did you decide on that anyway?”   
  
-x-  
  
 _”Ow! Shit it’s hot” Jensen winced as he put his leg into the steamy water.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m marrying such a cry baby” Jared muttered as he reached up and pulled Jensen into the tub, laughing at the shriek Jensen let out, complaining it was too hot. “Suck it up” Jared told him, fully lacking sympathy as he kissed the back of Jensen’s neck and pulled him in tighter.   
  
The wedding suite at the hotel had a giant Jacuzzi bath tub that they just had to try out. The bathroom lights were on a dim setting and candles littered the shelves above the tub while bubbles were formed by the soothing jets. They’d never gotten to take a bath together before as their apartment only had a shower and any other tubs they’d come into contact with had barely been big enough for Jensen’s tall frame never mind his AND Jared’s.  
  
Jensen groaned “hmmm… this is actually kind of nice”.   
  
“Told you that you were being a baby” Jared laughed as Jensen turned to face him with a disbelieving look.   
  
“I believe your actual words were ‘for fucks sake Jensen man the fuck up’ so no you didn’t tell me that at all” he glared before breaking into a smile and pressing a gentle kiss to Jared’s lips.   
  
“I love you” Jared breathed once they’d broke apart. Caressing Jensen’s body through the water and enjoying the massaging power of the water jets.   
  
“You changed your tune” Jensen laughed softly as he kissed Jared’s lips once more “for what it’s worth I love you too, you great big insensitive oaf”.   
  
“Forever a charmer”   
  
“Only for you babe”   
  
“How did I ever get so lucky?” he felt the dimples on the back of his neck from Jared’s smile as he gently bit and licked his way across Jensen’s shoulders. “Tomorrow Jensen you’ll be Mr Ackles… still” Jared laughed at himself “how’s it feel?”   
  
Jensen laughed too. He wished that this was their first time getting married, everything was just so perfect. However he wouldn’t trade his husband for the world and could never regret any time they’d spent together and after everything, Jensen had made a decision. “Actually… I was kinda hoping to have a different name tomorrow” he whispered self-consciously, a little nervous. They hadn’t really discussed names, assuming that everything would just stay the same but Jensen wasn’t satisfied with the same, he wanted more.   
  
Jared turned Jensen’s chin towards him so that they could gain eye contact. “What do you mean?”   
  
“Well…” Jensen started nervously “I think that Jensen Ackles-Padalecki is a nice name” he bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth “and I think Jared Ackles-Padalecki is a nice name too?” Jensen said, more of a question than a statement.   
  
“Yeah?” Jared’s eyes lit up as a huge smile crossed his face, dimples more prominent than Jensen had ever seen them.   
  
“Yeah…” Jensen couldn’t help smiling back as Jared kissed him deeply “only if you want to”.   
  
“Jensen” Jared could sense how nervous his husband was and he was surprised Jensen could even think that he wouldn’t want this. “I’d be honoured to share my last name with you” he kissed him once more for good measure before gently rubbing shampoo onto his scalp and effectively ending all of Jensen’s coherent thoughts. _  
  
-x-  
  
“My brother… the romantic” Mack squeezed his cheek as Jensen blushed during the retelling of the story.   
  
“Shut up” he grumbled with little force.   
  
“Hell Jensen, you said that to me and I’d definitely marry you” Chad laughed as Jensen glared at him.  
  
“Not enough junk in your trunk for me” Jensen retorted, effectively silencing Chad and bringing laughter from everyone else.   
  
“Does that mean Jared’s packing plenty?” Mackenzie asked, an evil gleam to her eyes and a menacing smile as Jared groaned and buried his face into a cushion.   
  
“Please don’t answer that!” Chad begged.   
  
“Oh yeah” Jensen nodded smugly “I feel like I’m being split in two every single-“   
  
“La, la, la, la, la! I can’t hear you! La, la la!” Chad cut him off, covering his ears with both hands and continuing to sing to himself.   
  
“Ooh don’t stop on my account” Danneel winked as she entered the room, freshly showered and dressed in a bath robe. She’d calmed down massively after a relaxing bath without the company of her annoying as hell fiancé.   
  
“Well I was just telling everyone how Jared’s got a huge-”he was cut off once more as Chad surged forward and clamped his hand over Jensen’s mouth before withdrawing it and letting out a very girly shriek.   
  
“You fucking licked me!” he squealed, looking at his hand as if it’s toxic. “I have your saliva… on my hand!” he wiped the hand onto Jensen’s jeans and looked it over, disgusted.   
  
“You oughta know where that tongue’s been” Jensen added fuel to the fire while Danneel’s eyes lit up with delight as she sat next to Jared on the opposite couch while he continued burying his head deeper into the cushions.  
  
“Ewww!” Chad looked as if his hand was infected with a deadly disease “Jared’s dick germs!” he virtually cried as he rubbed his hand rapidly over Jensen’s leg.   
  
“Amongst other things” he waggled his eyebrows at Chad’s mortified expression.   
  
“Oh dear god don’t tell me you just gave me Jared’s ass germs” his voice was monotone as his face remained one of sheer horror.   
  
“Oh yeah” Jensen declared smugly “only a few hours old too”.   
  
Jared’s audible groan filled the air and Danneel couldn’t help herself “oh great, Jared’s giving us a reconstruction!”   
  
Jensen, Mack and Danneel all burst out laughing as Chad leapt up from under Jensen’s feet and instantly ran to the bathroom, scrubbing viciously at his palm. Jared reluctantly removed the cushion, his face beet red and glaring at Jensen.   
  
“Not so funny the other way round is it?” Jensen grinned in triumph “told you I’d get you back for the groom thing”. Chad returned to the room still scrubbing his hand on a towel.   
  
“Yeah but there’s getting me back for messing with the cake and then there’s telling everyone I enjoy a tongue in my ass” Jared glared at his husband and Chad noticeably paled as he headed towards the hotel room door and slammed it quickly behind him causing the whole room to burst out into a fit of giggles. “All this time I wanted to get rid of Chad and all I had to do was mention my ass? How didn’t I discover this sooner?” Jared scolded himself as he continued laughing.   
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Jensen reluctantly scrambled to his feet, slowly traipsing towards it while he debated whether or not to apologise to Chad.   
  
“Chad I’m sorry for infecting your with ass germs” he yelled as he neared closer, swinging the door open to somebody who was definitely  _not_  Chad, though Chad was standing just behind them, looking skittish and awkward. Jensen swallowed painfully and tried to remember how to breathe, tomorrow was going to be the happiest day of his life and this person is at the bottom of the list of people to be happy for him. “Mom?” he choked on the words, tears already stinging his eyes.   
  
-x-


	16. Chapter 16

_”Just danceee, gunna be okay, do da doo, just dance!”_  Jared sang as he danced around their suite at ass o clock in the morning. Jensen grumbled at his husband’s happy mood and checked the clock, flinging said clock at Jared when he noticed it was a little after six. Jared swiftly dodged the clock as he continued is crappy impression of Lady Gaga. “You’re so pissy in the morning” he noted, dumping his body down on top of Jensen’s sprawled out form under the covers.   
  
Jensen let out an oof as the air was squashed out of him “Jared I don’t think this even counts as morning yet” he groaned, using all the energy he had to wrap his leg around Jared and pin him to the mattress underneath him. “Sleep now” he instructed as Jared made very little attempt at wriggling out from Jensen’s grasp.   
  
“I can think of things more fun than sleeping” Jared waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Jensen.   
  
“Me too” he grinned, kissing Jared softly “coffee.” He couldn’t help but laugh at Jared’s pout “the sun can’t even be bothered to come out yet… so what the hell makes you think I’d consider anything before coffee?” he kissed Jared once more before he curled up against him, trying hard to sleep.   
  
“Sleeping’s no fun” Jared grumbled as he pulled Jensen on top of him, caressing the miles of muscled skin on display before grabbing his husbands’ ass and grinding up into him.   
  
“Jayyyyyy” Jensen whined “no fair.”   
  
“Who say’s I play fair?” Jared flicked his tongue around the shell of Jensen’s ear causing the other man to shiver in his arms as Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling him down harder.  
  
Jensen groaned at the pressure and felt like glaring at his dick that was currently filling with blood and betraying his need for sleep. “Can’t I just roll over and let you get on with it so I can sleep?” he asked, only semi joking.   
  
Jared chuckled. “Sorry babe. It’s our wedding day and this time…” he bit his lip nervously, looking up at Jensen “I want  _you_ ”.  
  
“Jay?” Jensen was a little stunned. Jared didn’t like bottoming, made extra effort  _not_  to, even though Jensen made it good for him every time.   
  
Jared smiled shyly “I think it’s the perfect way to celebrate our wedding day.”   
  
And well… Jensen couldn’t disagree with that. “Ok Jay” he whispered, waking up enough to function. Still shocked at Jared’s desire for this but not complaining in the slightest. His wedding was just turning into one surprise after another with what had happened last night.   
  
-x-  
  
 _”Mom?” Jensen stood disbelieving, feeling tears burning his eyes but refusing to cry.  
  
“Hi Jensen” she smiled sadly and Chad made an apologetic look behind her back. “Hi Jared” she offered a timid smile for him as he instantly wrapped his arm around Jensen, offering support.   
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked, stunned “actually… scratch that. How did you know I’d even be here?” Jensen felt like the Earth was slowly opening up and swallowing him whole. The last thing he needed was his mother coming here and ruining his day.   
  
“Sherri told me” she admitted and it was Jared’s turn to stare in disbelief.   
  
“Why the hell would my mom tell you where we were?” he asked, tightening his hold on Jensen.   
  
“She’s been helping me” Jensen’s mother admitted “I came to talk to you, if you’ll let me” she looked so small on the doorstep and Jensen really wanted to just slam it in her face.   
  
“Why should I let you?” he asked, seriously not understanding why he should even give his mother the time of day.   
  
“Because I’m your mother”.  
  
“Oh so I’m still allowed to call you that then?” he snarked.   
  
“Jensen…”   
  
“No!” he threw his arms up, cautious of Jared’s body so close to his. “Why now? Why do you show up at my wedding of all places and ask me to talk to you? I needed you and you weren’t there. Why the hell should I let you be there now?” his upset was very quickly turning to anger.   
  
“I’m sorry” was all she could reply with, stunning Jensen into silence. “I came here to tell you that I’m sorry.”   
  
“You flew from Texas to say you’re sorry?” Jensen was having a very hard time believing this “you hate flying. Something tells me you didn’t just fly here to apologise.”  
  
“You’re right” she sighed “I came to see my son marry the man he loves.”  
  
Jensen swore he could hear all jaws hitting the floor in the room but he was a little busy trying to stop himself from going slack jawed. His mother looked genuinely serious and Jensen… he didn’t quite know what to do with that.  
  
“You what?” maybe he misheard her.  
  
“Sheri has been helping me the past few months” she started, absentmindedly picking at the hem of her shirt. “She helped me find a new church, one that accepts couples like you two” she indicated between both of them, still unable to say the word ‘gay’. “The pastor there is a nice man, he helped me to understand that you’re not sinning at all, that love is love regardless of its form and it would take somebody blind to not see how much you love this man. I was just scared for you Jensen. I don’t really want to see how you express that love but… I understand it. It’s just going to take some time for me to be fully ok and then Sheri mentioned the wedding and I just couldn’t let you get married without me again.” She took her hand in his and Jensen couldn’t see one ounce of a lie in her eyes.   
  
Jensen’s mouth was very dry, he couldn’t quite believe it but then again, he’d missed his mother too much to care as he pulled her body into his and held on for dear life. Not even caring as he cried onto her shoulder, feeling her tears on his neck as her small frame did all it could to hang on tighter.   
  
After a long time they finally pulled apart, Donna meeting Jared’s eyes and offering a silent apology. Jared accepted almost as quickly as Jensen, knowing how much it meant to his husband that he had his mom back. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered a thank you in her ear. It would take a very long time for Jared to trust, or even like Donna again after what Jensen had been through but for the sake of his husband’s happiness he was willing to at least try.  
  
“You’ll be there tomorrow?” Jensen asked a little hopefully. He looked fragile and a little lost, in need of reassurance.   
  
“As long as you’ll have me” she smiled, a happy one this time as Jensen puller her in once more. _  
  
-x-  
  
Jensen couldn’t help smiling, he had his mom back. Yes there was a hell of a lot to talk through and move on from but he didn’t care. He  _needed_  her in his life and would gladly accept any form she offered, no matter how much he probably shouldn’t.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Jared asked softly, placing a kiss to Jensen’s forehead.   
  
“Just thinking how much I love you,” Jensen smiled, his hand caressing over Jared’s chest.   
  
“You’re lying but I’ll let it go for now” he held Jensen tighter in his arms for a little longer, reluctant to let go. Even if they were getting married again soon he wasn’t looking forward to letting Jensen out of his arms for even a second.   
  
Jensen laughed slightly at how well Jared knew him, “I guess we should get up”. He glanced at the clock, realising he threw it at Jared earlier he groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Finding his watch and noticing it was nearly ten. The ceremony started at half past eleven so he quickly pushed off Jared and raced into the shower. Laughing at Jared once he realised he’d been beaten to the shower. “Payback for the first time we got married!” Jensen yelled. Remembering how Jared had shoved him out of the way in order to shower first, back before they’d even considered each other as more than friends.   
  
“Yeah but this is different!” Jared pouted in the empty room “now we could shower together!”   
  
“Then we’d never get to the wedding!” Jensen replied, switching the shower on.   
  
“That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take!” he sighed heavily, wishing he had the dogs to entertain himself with. They were staying at some doggy vacation kennels and were probably being more pampered than Jared could ever dream of but it didn’t stop him from missing them.   
  
-x-  
  
 _”So you’re just going to forgive her?” Danneel raised a sculpted eyebrow at Jensen once his mother had left in search of a room for the night.  
  
“Yes” Jensen sighed, sensing the upcoming argument.   
  
“Just like that?” she stared in disbelief.   
  
“Just like that” Jensen confirmed.   
  
“After everything! Jen are you stupid in the head?” She furrowed her brows in confusion, as if she was trying to suss Jensen out.   
  
“I just want my mom back” he sighed, feeling tears well up.   
  
Danneel bit her lip, considering Jensen for a moment before wrapping her arms around him “ok Jen, if it’s what you really want then you’ve got my support”.   
  
“Thanks Danni” he smiled, relieved as he hugged her back.  
  
“I still can’t believe I’ve got Jared’s ass germs on my hand” Chad cut in, earning himself glares from everyone in the room. _  
  
-x-  
  
“Wow” Jared breathed when he first caught sight of Jensen in his tux. He’d just finished showering and was dressed in only a towel whereas his husband was breath-taking.   
  
“Wow to you too” Jensen grinned as his eyes trailed over Jared’s naked torso.   
  
He blushed slightly and fished his tux out of the closet, laying it on the bed and starting to dress. Today was the day, he was finally going to renew his vows with his husband in front of their friends and family. A few months ago he never thought this day would come, hell, he thought he’d never see Jensen again. Yet here they were, together and ready to start over fresh. Forget the past and focus on the future, their future, together.   
  
-x-


	17. Chapter 17

-x-  
  
 _Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I’m waiting for you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can’t live  
With or without you.   
  
 **U2 – With or Without You**_  
  
-x-  
  
“Ladies, gentlemen and Chad” Jared winks towards Chad who is currently sporting an impressive glare. “I want to thank you all for coming here to celebrate mine and Jensen’s special day that we didn’t get to share with you the first time. We’ve come a long way to get where we are and everything we’ve fought through just shows how strong we are together. There is nobody on this Earth I’d rather spend my life with than this man next to me. He’s my roommate, my partner, my lover, my husband and above all that he’s my best friend. Who could ask for more?” he smiles down to Jensen who is looking a little teary eyed from the speech. Jared then turns out to face their guests, raising his glass and drinking to their happiness.   
  
Then it’s Jensen’s turn to stand, he makes an effort of blinking rapidly to rid him of any tears and clears his throat for good measure. “I… uh… didn’t actually prepare anything” he blushes slightly and scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “I was only told ten minutes ago that I was supposed to make a speech today and well… how can you put together a speech about the person you love and cherish more than anything else in the world in only ten minutes? The answer is simple, you can’t. I could have been given a year’s notice and I still wouldn’t have the words because… when it comes to Jared. There are no words that could ever explain how much he means to me and I don’t think there ever will be. Jared… he’s everything.” He smiled sheepishly and laughed a little as Jared dragged him into a firm kiss. “Plus it helps that he’s hot” he added, laughing full on when Jared swatted his leg from their table. “I do believe it’s the unfortunate time for the best man speech… oh god I’ve been dreading this” he groaned, sinking back into his chair as both Chad and Chris stood up.   
  
Chad decided to speak first. Jared and Jensen were both gripped by tension of what he could possibly say. “So basically these guys like me enough to let me hang out with them, together and apart and that shows what good friends they are. If they’re that good friends to me then you can only imagine how good they are for each other because they’ve always been so much closer than they’ll ever be to me. Their love is so pure and amazing that it’s contagious. I was quite content to sleep around before these guys got together, then I saw how happy they were and realised what I really wanted in life. I then got lucky enough when Jensen introduced me to his best friend, a woman who is blessing me with a child. Without their love I can safely say that I’d probably have never learnt to love and well… doesn’t that say how perfect they are?” he smiled warmly at them both and raised his glass, the whole room following suit.   
  
Chad returned to his seat next to Danneel and left Chris standing. “Well… as you all know I’m a man of few words”. With that he raised his glass and prompted everyone else to do the same, the room filled with giggles and hearty laughter when Chris also returned to his seat without continuing.   
  
“My turn, my turn!” Sheri stood up excitedly, holding her glass in the air. “I know Jared is willing the ground to swallow him whole right now so I’ll make it quick!” she grinned at her son who was trying to make his six foot frame as small as possible. “I’ve known Jensen from the day he came into my son’s life. He was the sweetest little boy and now he’s a very charming young man. To say I’m proud to have him in my family would be an understatement. I think Jared couldn’t have chosen a better husband and I can’t explain how happy I am to have Jensen as my son in law.” She then turned her evil grin towards Jared and his eyes widened pretty comically. “Jared I am so proud to see you here today, all grown up and in love. I can remember when you used to run around everywhere naked and insisting people dance with you…” Jared groaned loudly and buried his head in Jensen’s shoulder. “It was all rather amusing until we had to take him to the emergency room” Jared made a ‘please dear god no!’ face as his mother continued. “One day I was just too busy to dance with Jared and he got so mad he pulled on his testicles until he passed out” a loud whine came from Jared as the whole room erupted into laughter. It was a story his friends knew about but come on! The whole room didn’t need to know!   
  
“Mom!” Jared he groaned “why the hell would you say that at my wedding?! It’s hardly related!”   
  
She smirked devilishly “think of it as payback for not telling me you were getting married the first time”.   
  
He glared at her. “I am  _this_  close to tugging on my testicles again” he grit out, pinching his thumb and finger together to show just how close he was.   
  
Jensen leaned into his ear, words spoken in barely a whisper and only loud enough for Jared to hear. “I’ll tug on them if you really want” his voice was husky and rough and  _fuck_.   
  
Jared turned his glare towards Jensen, seeing the heat and amusement in his eyes. Fortunately Sheri quickly rounded off her speech and saved Jared from any further mortification   
  
-x-  
  
Jared and Jensen both held onto a large knife above the cake, turning to smile at the many cameras pointed at them. Jensen was still pissed at how short his little groom was but he made up for it by ‘accidentally’ dropping Jared’s when they took them off to cut the cake.   
  
“You dick!” Jared exclaimed as the legs broke off the little Jared groom.   
  
He smiled smugly “sorry shorty”.   
  
Jared narrowed his brows before picking up a piece of cake and shoving it in Jensen’s face, rubbing it in for good measure.   
  
“You fucker!” Jensen yelled, licking cake from his lips and wiping it on Jared’s face too.   
  
Chad stepped in to separate them before a full cake fight erupted and led them off to clean up before their first dance together since they renewed their vows. Luckily they’d managed to only get cake on their faces so the tuxes were clean and Danneel didn’t need to kill anyone today.   
  
“Soo…” Chad started as he ushered them into the bathroom.   
  
“So what?” Jared asked as he grabbed a towel and began wiping at Jensen’s face, leaning in to taste “s’good” he mumbled.  
  
“Why was your mom allowed to talk about your balls and yet I couldn’t talk about your ass?” Chad asked, seeming genuinely disappointed.   
  
Jensen snorted and Jared sighed heavily “trust me Chad… there’s no stopping that woman”.   
  
“So I can just go back out and say my original speech?”   
  
“No” Jared and Jensen replied in unison.   
  
“Fuck you guys” Chad grumbled, flinging a towel at Jared’s head.  
  
-x-  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the dance floor, for the first time since they renewed their vows. Mr and Mr Ackles-Padalecki!” the DJ announced as Jared and Jensen made their way to the center of the dance floor, arm in arm.   
  
There were huge cheers around them but Jensen could only hear Jared’s soft breathing, could only feel his pulse where his arms looped around his neck and could only see those gorgeous hazel eyes. Jared leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as his arms rested around Jensen’s waist as their song began to play.   
  
They’d chosen ‘with or without you’ by ‘U2’ to dance to because of how much the song reflected them. They drove each other crazy sometimes but they just couldn’t be apart, hell, Jensen had almost died when they were apart. The song just seemed right.   
  
“How does it feel to have Padalecki in your name?” Jared asked, his lips ghosting across Jensen’s ear as they swayed slowly with the music.   
  
“Pretty fucking good actually” he chuckled, kissing at Jared’s neck. He then moved closer, tucked his head against Jared’s shoulder, breathing in his scent and listening to his heart. Pretty fucking good indeed.  
  
“I’m glad” he whispered, burying his nose into his husband’s hair and taking in his scent.   
  
They continued rocking together throughout the song, soon joined by other couples. Jared’s parents were first to join in the dancing, followed by Chad and Danneel and then Mackenzie and Chris. Jensen almost wanted to laugh at his own parent’s expressions once they saw who Mack was dancing with but couldn’t bring himself to lift his head from Jared’s shoulder, even for a second.   
  
-x-  
  
The rest of the evening went perfectly, everyone had an amazing time laughing, drinking and dancing. Jared and Jensen posed for so many pictures they were seeing spots everywhere from the flashes and even Jensen’s mother was enjoying herself, seated with Sheri and enjoying becoming one family officially.   
  
Jared scanned the room for his husband but he was nowhere in sight, he flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a beer. Jensen suddenly appeared at his side, sliding his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.   
  
“Hi to you too” Jared grinned, kissing Jensen back just as eager.   
  
“We’re leaving” Jensen breathed huskily.   
  
“We are?” Jared raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I have plans for you” he trailed his hands down Jared’s chest and cupped the front of his pants “all of you”.   
  
“Well you know how I hate to ruin plans” Jared muttered, downing the rest of his beer and dragging Jensen towards their hotel suite.   
  
He fumbled for his key card, hard to do when Jensen’s hands are all over you. Finally getting the door open he stopped Jensen from moving, sweeping him up in his arms easily as he had so many times before, carrying him across the threshold.   
  
“Jared I swear to god if you do this as much as you did last time I’ll divorce you!” Jensen threatened with no real heat as he climbed out of Jared’s grasp.   
  
“As if” Jared laughed, biting at Jensen’s lip as he kissed him hungrily, slamming the door shut behind them.   
  
Jensen pulled Jared towards the couch, throwing him down onto it before straddling him. Jared’s hands instantly went to his hips, grasping hungrily and pulling at clothing. Jensen made quick work of opening Jared’s shirt, pulling it off and making sure to leave his tie fastened around his neck. Jared raised an eyebrow in question and his eyes darkened even more as Jensen grasped the tie, pulling him in for a deep, desperate kiss.   
  
“B-bed” Jared forced out, unable to think of anything except where Jensen’s body connected with his.   
  
“Nope” Jensen breathed, grinding himself against Jared. They were both naked except for their ties and Jared didn’t know when the fuck that happened but god he  _needed_  Jensen. “Not going anywhere Jay” he placed dirty kisses along Jared’s throat “going to keep you right here, ‘m gunna ride you Jay” he promised and  _fuck_. Jared happily waved goodbye to all coherent thoughts as Jensen sank down onto him.   
  
“Prep!” Jared tried to get Jensen to stop moving but quickly realised… “Oh fuck Jen, you prepped yourself?” that was just too damn hot.   
  
“M’hmm” Jensen hummed in agreement. “Had to get myself ready for you Jay, couldn’t wait to get you inside me” he bit at Jared’s skin as he slowly rocked their bodies together.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ” Jared groaned, turned on more than ever before as Jensen rode him, his hands grasped around Jared’s tie and pulling tight. “So fucking gorgeous Jen” he began babbling more and more as Jensen’s movements became erratic and bought them closer to the edge, tipping them over at the same time. Cries of pleasure stolen in kisses as their movements slowed.   
  
“I love you Jay” Jensen whispered, the room was eerily silent now, yet it was comfortable.   
  
“You too Jen, forever” Jared promised. Yeah, him and Jensen… they were forever.   
  
-x-


	18. Epilogue

It was curry night at Chad and Danneel’s… or rather… Danneel was a week past her due date and she’d eat curry every night until the damn baby was born. Jared and Jensen always happily agreed to go over, Chad happened to make an amazing curry and Jared was slowly counting down four years’ worth or cooking Chad owed him.   
  
“I don’t get it” Danneel groaned, becoming ever harder to be around as her tensions wound tighter every second she wasn’t in labour. “Curry is supposed to induce labour!”   
  
“So is sex” Chad added, maybe a little hopeful.   
  
“Actually it’s something in the sperm, not really sex in itself” Jensen added, no idea where he learnt that information.   
  
“Awesome… blow job it is” he beamed, causing Jared and Jensen to chuckle at Danneel’s look of disgust.   
  
“Can’t you just jerk off into my curry?” she asked instead, forcing hysterical laughter out of them.   
  
“Unbelievable!” Chad complained “even when it’s medically advised… I  _still_  don’t get a blowjob!”   
  
“I’ll blow you if you’re really desperate” Jared waggled his eyebrows.   
  
“Like hell you will” Jensen added, curling his arm protectively around Jared.   
  
“Things keep going the way they are and I might just have to take you up on that offer Jared” Chad grumbled.   
  
“Please just blow him Jared. I’m sick of hearing abo- AH!” Danneel leant forward in her chair, her face screwed up in pain as she grasped her stomach.   
  
“Danni?” Chad was instantly at her side, arms around her back and rubbing soothing circles on them while Jared and Jensen both looked on timidly.   
  
“I think…” she breathed, panting heavily “the baby’s coming”. She turned her head up to smile at Chad “the baby’s coming!” her smile could have lit up a room “I don’t have to blow you!”   
  
“Well there was no need for that excitement” Chad rolled his eyes and gently helped her to her feet, grabbing their overnight bags and heading for the car. Jared and Jensen hurrying behind them as they got to their own car and followed them to the hospital.  
  
-x-  
  
Seventy two hours, a bucket of tears and a black eye (well Danni told Chad to shut the fuck up) later the baby was finally about to make his first appearance. Chad, Jared and Jensen were all crowded around Danneel as she screamed through her final pushes. Jared and Jensen were full of sympathy and support while Chad struggled to contain himself, panting along with Danneel.   
  
“You did this to me you bastard!” Danneel yelled at Chad as she cried her way through another push.   
  
“I’m sorry baby, please don’t punch me again” he winced, standing back slightly in case Danneel decided he needed matching black eyes.   
  
“You’re doing great Danneel” the doctor informed her “one more push and he should be with us!”   
  
“You hear that baby!” Chad grinned excitedly “one more push!”   
  
“I’m in labour not fucking deaf!” she yelled back, screaming as she finally pushed the baby free. Her body dropping back into the pillows in exhaustion as a small wail filled the room.   
  
“It’s m-my son” Chad stuttered, stepping forward slightly to look at the small bundle in the doctors arms.   
  
“Would you like to hold your son Mr Murray?” the doctor asked, his brows furrowing “Mr Murray? Nurse! We got a fainter!”   
  
Jared and Jensen both laughed hysterically as a nurse began tending to an unconscious Chad before turning to get their own look at their nephew. He was gorgeous, tiny fingers and toes and angry squinty eyes which weren’t even remotely threatening. He looked like he was pouting, just like his dad.   
  
“Can I hold him?” Danneel’s weak voice disturbed their trance at the new arrival.   
  
“As soon as I cut the cord” the doctor smiled, checking over Chad’s still unconscious form. “Would one of you two like to do it instead?”   
  
“Jen” Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s back and pushed him forward gently. Jensen gulped, suddenly nervous.   
  
“Here” the doctor handed him the scissors and showed him where to cut “just one simple snip”.   
  
“It won’t hurt them will it?” he asked, scared for his friend.   
  
The doctor smiled warmly “no son, they won’t feel a thing”.   
  
Jensen took a deep breath and quickly snipped through the cord, jumping a mile high as Danneel screamed in agony before bursting out into laughter. “Oh my god Jen!” she giggled “should have seen your face” she barked out a laugh as Jensen’s heart rate returned to normal.   
  
“If you weren’t in a hospital bed right now” Jensen warned “I’d kick your ass!”   
  
“Yeah right! If you want to kick my ass then you better get started while I’m in a hospital bed” she teased as the doctor placed a small bundle into her arms. “Hey” she soothed, the baby quieting down instantly in his mother’s arms.   
  
“He’s gorgeous” Jensen commented.   
  
“Yeah” she smiled proudly “he is”.   
  
“What did I miss” Chad mumbled, sitting up and grasping at Danneel’s bed as he pulled himself to his feet.   
  
“Just the birth of your son” Danneel replied sweetly. Chad rushed to her side, grinning at the baby tucked into her arms.   
  
“Do we have a name?” the doctor asked, filling out forms.   
  
“Lucas Murray” they both replied in unison. Sharing a kiss as they stared in awe at their child.   
  
“Can I hold him?” Chad asked, holding his arms out as Danneel helped him nestle Lucas safely in his father’s arms. Chad kissed his forehead, chuckling slightly when the baby groaned almost in protest “you’re your mother’s child alright” he laughed.   
  
Jared and Jensen felt like they were intruding a private moment so tried to slip out of the room but didn’t get very far before Chad had virtually dragged them back, placing baby Lucas into Jensen’s arms.   
  
“Hey you” he cooed, smiling as Lucas wrapped his tiny hand around Jensen’s little finger. Making happy noises and sucking Jensen’s finger into his mouth. “You remember my voice huh?” he chuckled. “Well let me tell you a secret” he leaned in close to Lucas “your mom and dad are amazing people, so you gotta be good for them ok? Uncle Jensen will feed you your first beer at fifteen and teach you how to score chicks if you do that for me” he moved his finger up and down slightly as if they were shaking on it. “Deal.”   
  
“No offence babe” Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s back as he rocked Lucas gently “but you suck at picking up chicks” he grinned and kissed his neck “I think I’m kind of living proof of that”.   
  
“I could pick up a girl any day” Jensen stated.   
  
“Sure” Jared chuckled.   
  
Jensen leaned to kiss Lucas’s forehead and nudged his nose with his, beaming when big blue eyes met his own. “You’re too cute for words”.  
  
“You look good with a baby in your arms Jen” Jared stated honestly.   
  
“Yeah?” Jensen asked, heart warming a little at the words, his smile actually causing his cheeks to ache it was so big.   
  
“Yeah” he breathed.   
  
“Jare?” Jensen turned to face his husband, his mind made up.  
  
“Yeah Jen” Jared bit his lip as he smiled.   
  
“Jay?” Jensen asked, not sure if Jared meant what he thought he meant.   
  
“Yeah Jen” he repeated “I want to start a family with you”.   
  
-x-  
  
  
 **The End**


End file.
